


Working Hard/Hardly Working

by irisadler, stupidnephilimlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #MalecForever, #SaveShadowhunters, Attraction, Fuck Freeform bro, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, developing feelings, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: After a successful porn career, Magnus Bane left the industry to start Bane Productions. One day, he gets an application from law student Alec Lightwood. He gets plenty of applications, but there’s something about the honesty in those hazel eyes and the caring in that genuine smile. The fact that he’s hot as fuck doesn’t hurt either. Magnus doesn’t film anymore, but when Alec’s picture crosses his desk, he seriously reconsiders his decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [la_muerta](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic and creating our fabulous banner!!! Check out their AMAZING fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)!
> 
> This is otherwise known as the Pornstar AU Chloe needed but couldn’t find ;)

Magnus Bane sits down heavily in his desk chair. It’s a beautiful morning. The sun streams through the large windows of his office, but it does nothing to ease Magnus’ foul mood. How can he be so tired? It’s only Tuesday.

Magnus switches on his computer and waits impatiently as it cycles through the usual screens. He sips at his rapidly cooling coffee and taps his fingers against the glass surface of his desk as he waits for his computer to start up. _I really need to tell Clary to get someone in to look at this infernal thing._ He should’ve gotten an extra shot in his coffee today. Or two. _Fuck_ , today sucks. Magnus doesn’t know if it’s the extra workload of trying to negotiate a deal with famous porn star (or adult performer, as he prefers to say) Luke Garroway, or if he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Not that it matters which side he gets out of since his bed is empty more often than not. But he’s certainly not going to think about _that_ right now.

The computer screen finally loads, and Magnus sets down his coffee. Maybe he can distract himself from his mood by diving into work. He opens up his email and skims the list. No updates on the Garroway deal or anything particularly urgent. He groans as his eyes drift to the hundreds of messages in his spam folder, which he’s been avoiding going through for weeks. Sighing, he clicks on it and looks down the list, seeing the usual: people offering him fantastic sums of money for no work at all, drugs promising to increase his sexual potency (these never fail to amuse him, considering his profession), store coupons, pesky newsletters that just won’t take the hint, and so on. He continues down the page, about to click “Delete All,” but then he spies a message near the top that doesn’t seem to fall into any of the usual categories. It’s from an Alec Lightwood. Magnus opens it.

> 20 February 2018
> 
> 03:42am
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, good sir. Or madam, if you’re a lady. Or… uh, well, whatever term you might prefer. Hello.
> 
>  
> 
> My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and I would like to become a porn star. Adult actor? Performer? I don’t know what the right term is.
> 
> I realise that may seem like a lofty goal for someone like me with no experience in the field, but I can assure you, I am dedicated and eager to learn.
> 
> I’m 6’3” tall. I am an athlete (I am on my university’s rugby team), and I work out regularly, so I am in peak physical form.
> 
> Here are some references from former lovers regarding my performance in relevant areas:
> 
>   * Bat, one night stand (2017)
>     * “I’m… I’m gonna need a minute… can you help me up? I can’t feel my fucking legs.” (Speaks to the aftereffects of intercourse with me.)
>   * Anonymous, one night stand (2016)
>     * “Shit… Wait, hold on. Slower. That’s… _fuck_ , you’re huge.” (Let the record show that, while I am certainly above the national average, I have seen bigger. Nevertheless, I come in at a respectable and porn-friendly 9.1 inches. When erect, of course.)
>   * Raj, boyfriend (2015 - 2016)
>     * “Damn, babe. That was, like, the best blowjob ever… That thing you did with your tongue? _Fuck_.”
>     * “You look so pretty with those lips wrapped around my dick.”
>     * “Don’t stop… I’m gonna-” (He did, in fact, come shortly thereafter.)
>   * Milo, one night stand (2014)
>     * “Oh god… just like that… fuck me harder...” (The rest of the sentence was unintelligible due to the unimaginable pleasure being experienced by the speaker.)
>   * Alaric, boyfriend (2013 - 2014)
>     * “Holy shit, you’re gorgeous.” (While this does not have to do with my sexual prowess, per se, I felt it was important to include a testimonial regarding my looks.)
>     * “Just fucking touch me already. Come _on!_ ”
>     * “Oh, baby... your fingers feel so fucking good… oh _shit_ , right there!”
> 

>   * Lydia, 'girlfriend' (2012)
>     * “Alec, you’re… not very good at this.” (My reasons for including this are twofold: to show that these references are not completely biased, as well as to illustrate the fact that I am gay as hell. Yes, I have tried it with women. No, it did not change anything, much to my parents’ chagrin.)
> 

> 
> My research indicates that most employers are looking for individuals who are goal-oriented and self-motivated. I will say that, while I _can_ work effectively with little direction, I _prefer_ to have consistent verbal feedback from my partners. I am, however, _very_ driven, determined, and ambitious, always striving to do better.
> 
> My rugby teammates say that I am easy to get along with. I can take the lead when necessary, but I do not have an innate need to be in charge. My instructors can speak to my diligence and work ethic.
> 
> I’ve been told I’m surprisingly flexible for my height (by the aforementioned Raj and others). I’m also dependable. I show up when I say I will, and I consistently follow through. In _all_ senses of the phrase.
> 
> While I am certain you have more experienced applicants, I would like to assure you that I am genuinely interested in this opportunity. Plus, I am a quick study. Previous employers and lovers have told me that I take instruction (and constructive criticism) _very_ well.
> 
> I believe I would be an ASSet to your company, and I hope to have the opportunity to discuss my qualifications with you further. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander Gideon Lightwood
> 
> Idris University
> 
> Clave School of Law
> 
> Class of 2018

Magnus reads the email through, his disbelief growing with each passing word. He reads it again, but the motivations of the sender aren’t any clearer on the second attempt. He wonders if this is some elaborate hoax…

He hesitates, but clicks on one of the attachments. A photo fills his screen, and Magnus stops thinking altogether. He just stares for a few minutes, drinking in the sight of tousled strands of dark brown hair, lips and jaw outlined with stubble. The strong column of the man’s neck vanishes into a blue shirt with a few buttons undone, and even in this (tragically clothed) picture, Magnus can tell his shoulders are broad and muscular. His eyes linger on the hint of chest hair, wondering what else lies beneath that pansy print. His fingers itch to touch the real thing.

As appealing as the rest of the man is, the thing that grips Magnus most are those _eyes_. Their hazel gaze is aimed directly at the camera, crinkling at the corners to complete the full, genuine smile. He looks young, carefree, happy. Magnus has seen a million headshots, all carefully staged to show off the applicant’s best features. But there’s something so sincere about this face. It takes Magnus a moment to remember the reason he’s looking at the photo at all.

Magnus opens the next attachment, expecting the customary erect penis photo, but what he gets is the same man in a graduation cap and gown, smiling at him with a lopsided grin. It’s ridiculously endearing as well as incredibly hot, even if the man is fully clothed. Magnus can’t remember ever starring in a graduation-themed film before, but if this guy was his co-star, he’d be the first to sign up.

Magnus wonders why the man (Alexander, his mind supplies) didn’t use the official application form. It’s available on their website. But maybe it was a joke. Magnus has a hard time picturing a law student submitting this application in all seriousness.

Magnus isn’t sure what to do with the application. Vetting potential performers usually falls under Ragnor’s purview, and normally, he’d hand it off to the director without a thought. But this time, he finds himself hesitating. On the other hand, he’s not sure he should handle it himself. No matter how amusingly endearing that letter is (or how attractive the pictures are), taking a personal interest in Alexander Gideon Lightwood is not a good idea.

-

Magnus wasn’t always an entrepreneur. He’d started in the mainstream porn industry at 17, lying his way into auditions and interviews and casting calls. He needed money to support his family, he had a good body, he liked sex. It had seemed like a natural choice at the time. No one ever looked twice at his faked identification, either because of the confidence with which he brandished it… or because they really didn’t care. He suspected it was the latter.

He had been fortunate enough to find work fairly quickly and keep getting jobs. He was a good actor, took direction well, and was considerate to his co-stars.

Magnus was precocious and determined. He would do anything he was asked to do, and sometimes, they asked a lot. He figured out fairly quickly that the industry would take advantage of him all day long if he let them, so he learned and grew and got better. Better at performing, better at charming the people in charge, better at protecting himself. He was more careful, didn’t trust anyone.

Until Camille.

Right from the start, Camille had been different. She was clever, quick-witted. She delighted Magnus with her ability to match him, innuendo for innuendo, but was more than that. They were dynamite on screen. Viewers loved seeing them together, and they were a director’s wet dream, so they worked together frequently.

Magnus was enchanted, mesmerised, infatuated. He knew Camille didn’t love him, not like he loved her, but he harboured hope that her feelings would change. And in the meantime, they were friends - he could live with that.

And then Camille dropped him for Louis Karnstein, the current flavour of the month. She refused to work with him again, no matter how much he begged. More than that, she spread nasty rumours about him, making it hard for him to find work. At first, Magnus couldn’t believe she’d do such a thing to them, to him. But, as time went on and the haze of infatuation cleared, he saw the truth of it.

Not only had Camille tried to sabotage his career, she had treated him badly from the start. She’d never respected his boundaries, always pushing him beyond his comfort levels on camera. Because they’d made good videos, because he’d usually enjoyed himself (and covered it well when he didn’t), because he was a man and she was a woman… he’d excused this. Excused her. But now Magnus could see that she’d never respected him, that her behaviour had been downright abusive.

It took Magnus a long while to recover from Camille’s betrayal, as well as the realisation that their entire working relationship had been poisoned from the beginning. His friend Catarina had helped snap him out of his funk, telling him he had to get his act together and get back out there. He’d taken on a few jobs, done a few shoots, but he found it hard to have physical intimacy without an emotional connection. It wasn’t something that had ever bothered him before, but things were different now. _He_ was different now. Even though his connection with Camille had been one-sided and ultimately false, Magnus had believed it was real, and that had made all the difference.

Eventually, he had an idea. There would always be a market for porn, so porn would always be made. Magnus couldn’t change that, just like he couldn’t change the fact that many people would continue to work in the mainstream industry, regardless of the risks. What Magnus could do, however, was create a truly safe environment for performers. He could guarantee that anyone who worked with his company would be fairly compensated and treated with respect. He could guarantee performers wouldn’t be exploited. And so, he resolved to start his own company - that way, no one would have to go through what he had.

In the process of leaving mainstream porn, Magnus began a journey of self-discovery. He had always had a strong sense of self, but his survival instincts had outweighed everything else for the past eight years. As he pulled away from his former career, Magnus discovered that he had been playing a role offscreen too. Now that he was looking to start his own company, he wanted to do that as his truest and most authentic self. And so, in addition to creating business plans and seeking out potential investors, Magnus put some thought and care into self-expression. Now that he wasn’t so concerned with fitting the mold the porn industry required, Magnus had his nipples pierced and finally got that tattoo he’d always wanted. He discovered the joys of high fashion, the delights of makeup, the pleasure of having the perfect jewelry to complement his outfit. Many investors looked askance when he waltzed into their offices, but for once in his life, Magnus didn’t care how he was perceived.

Over the course of the next year, Magnus recruited enough investors to start his company, which he dubbed Bane Productions. Perhaps the name was a bit simple compared to the many puns and innuendos he’d toyed with, but he wanted something solid and enduring and professional. And he liked the full title even better - Bane Productions: Real People, Real Pleasure.

Knowing he couldn’t do this alone, Magnus brought on his friends and trusted colleagues: Ragnor Fell, the best director Magnus had ever known (though he hid it underneath a nigh impenetrable layer of grumpiness), and Raphael Santiago, a reserved cameraman who always managed to capture something artistic and beautiful in his shoots.

It may have started small, just the three of them, but Bane Productions has been in operation for three years now, and has gained a bit of a reputation for their ethically produced, feminist, diverse, body-positive content. All their videos featured explicit consent and safe sex practices, showcasing all gender identities and sexualities with equal respect and care. Some days, Magnus still couldn’t believe they’d made it this far. He could never have dreamt their work would be so well-received. They’d faced a lot of challenges in the last few years, but now their efforts were paying off, reality far exceeding their expectations.

-

Magnus tries to work, but finds himself returning to the picture of Alexander Lightwood again and again throughout the day. He’s not sure why he’s so drawn to it.

The thing is, Magnus doesn’t perform anymore. Too many reminders of times he’d like to forget. He prefers to stay behind the camera. He participates in shoots occasionally, but only when Ragnor insists, usually due to a sudden scheduling conflict or when a new performer is incredibly nervous. Magnus is the best at gentling them because he understands. He’s been in that position, old fears and traumas rearing their heads, insecurities running rampant. Magnus gets it, he really does, but he prefers to provide support behind the scenes whenever possible. When he does have to be in front of the camera, he’s just going through the motions. It’s always a one-time thing, and the resulting videos are fine, but not great.

But honestly, looking into Alexander Lightwood’s hazel eyes, Magnus is tempted to reconsider.

So tempted, in fact, that it scares him. He sends the photo to Ragnor with a curt note attached. Just the photo. Somehow, Magnus doesn’t think Ragnor will be as charmed by Alexander’s application as he himself was.

-

Magnus tries to forget about Alexander. It was probably a prank, after all. But he can’t, so he gives up on that tactic.

He tries to think about it practically. If, hypothetically, Magnus were to hire Alexander, who would he pair well with? He mentally cycles through their roster of available stars. Meliorn? Elias? They’re both fantastic performers, but neither seems right somehow.

Ragnor brings him a few options as well. Magnus considers every name, but ultimately decides against any. They just haven’t found the perfect fit yet, he tells himself. They’ll keep trying.

On the fifth day, Ragnor storms into Magnus’ office.

“This is the last straw, Magnus.”

Magnus tries to speak, ask what the hell is going on, but Ragnor doesn’t give him the chance, spitting the words at him like bullets.

“Luke Garroway isn’t good enough for him? _Luke fucking Garroway?!_ Signing him would be the biggest boost to our business in… ever, and even _he’s_ not good enough for your precious Alexander?”

He slams his hands on Magnus’ desk, leaning over Magnus, his eyes boring into Magnus’ own.

“Just admit you want to fuck him and get it over with, because I’ve had enough of you rejecting every suggestion I make.”

He turns and leaves without another word, though the stomping footsteps and slamming door make his feelings on the matter abundantly clear.

Magnus stares after him, dumbstruck. _What is Ragnor talking about?_ Okay, sure, he’s had a few dreams lately featuring that lovely mouth. He’s definitely spent some time daydreaming about how those highly recommended hands might feel on his body, how those hazel eyes might look hooded with arousal. But that doesn’t mean… _oh shit._ It totally does, doesn’t it?

Magnus groans and buries his head in his hands. _Fucking hell, what I am going to_ **_do_ ** _about Alexander Lightwood?_

A few minutes later, Ragnor comes back in and gives him a stern ultimatum to make a decision about 'his' Alexander (the sneer in his voice making Magnus want to smack him), so it seems time is not on Magnus’ side.

He debates long and hard, but ultimately decides to bring Alec in for an interview. It’s standard procedure, after all. Magnus likes to get to know people before he hires them, get a sense of who they are and how they operate. It’ll be perfectly professional. No big deal. He gives his assistant Clary the information and goes about his work, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach that feels a lot like hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [la_muerta](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/)! Read their incredible stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)!

_This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. Okay._ Alec rereads the email he just received and tries not to freak out.

> 26 February 2018
> 
> 09:21 am
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Mr. Lightwood,
> 
>  
> 
> Bane Productions would like to thank you for your recent application.
> 
> After reviewing your application, we would like to invite you to interview with Bane Productions at your earliest convenience.
> 
> To arrange an appointment, please call 624-687-BANE or email our office (cfairchild@baneproductions.com).
> 
> We look forward to hearing from you.
> 
>  
> 
> Best Regards,
> 
>  
> 
> Clary Fairchild
> 
> Assistant to Magnus Bane
> 
> Owner, Bane Productions

Alec remembers that night... The alcohol and desperation. Everyone’s words circling in his mind, taunting him.

Through the hazy fog of his memories, he begins to piece it all together.

~

It was a Monday. It was, quite possibly, the worst Monday of Alec’s life. He woke up to an email from the bursar’s office, a notification that he was in arrears, with an outstanding balance of _five thousand dollars_. That couldn’t be right... Scholarships paid for most of his tuition, and he had a grant that covered the rest. Or, as he soon found out, he’d _had_ a grant. Apparently his funding had been withdrawn, and no one had told him.

 _Fuck._ Five thousand dollars? Where could he find that kind of money in two months? He spent the day searching for some way to earn that much in the time he had. Any possible way. The jobs he found didn’t pay that much that quickly, and he was ineligible for the loans he tried to apply for. Eventually Alec’s mind settled on his parents. But he couldn’t... could he?

“Just call them and ask,” Isabelle told him that evening, when he’d been staring at his phone for half an hour. “What’s the alternative? Selling your kidneys on the black market?”

Honestly, that sounded like a better option than speaking to his parents.

Isabelle wrenched the phone from his grip, dialled the number, and pressed it back into his hand before he could stop her. Alec mouthed ‘I hate you’ at her as his mother picked up the phone.

Alec talked with his mother for a while, tried to be polite and ingratiating. He didn’t care about the fact that the Starkweathers had remodelled their kitchen exactly to match his mother’s. He didn’t care that there were rumours spreading about Emil Pangborn’s supposedly illicit affair. But as always, the inane smalltalk grated on his nerves until he blurted out the words.

“Can you lend me $5,000?”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Alec could’ve sworn he heard the cold, calculating sound of his mother’s wheels turning.

“Alexander,” his mother said. Alec hated it when she used his name like that, all false affection. “As if you even have to ask. You know your father and I would be happy to help you out. Although…”

 _Here it comes,_ Alec thought.

“...We’re not comfortable giving you money to fund your _lifestyle_.”

Her voice lowered to a hushed whisper when she said ‘lifestyle.’ Alec envisioned his mother glancing around the living room, as though terrified someone from her book club might overhear. God forbid they found out she had a gay son. According to her, he was still ‘going through a phase’, as children did. He rolled his eyes. His parents had been using the same damn line since he came out to them nine years ago. They just couldn’t accept him for who he was.

“If you were willing to make some changes, like we sugg-”

Alec didn’t give her the chance to detail all changes they wished he would make. He already knew, as she’d given him that speech on several other occasions. He hung up.

He would probably pay for that at some later date, but if he’d continued that conversation, he would have said some things he couldn’t take back.

She’d been waiting for this for years, he knew. Waiting to have something to hold over his head. Now she had something, something good, and she was milking it for all it was worth. She knew he wouldn’t ask unless it was important... _fuck._ Why was he even surprised?

“They won’t help?” Izzy asked, when he threw the phone down on the couch in frustration.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair and breathed out, trying to calm himself. It didn’t really work, so he said, “Guess I’m gonna have to sell my body to the night.” He could tell from Izzy’s expression that the joke fell as flat as his hopes.

Ever sympathetic, Isabelle tried to lighten the mood.

“What, like porn? I can see it now,” and she held out her hands, miming looking at a screen. “‘Ass Ventura, Crack Detective.’ Starring A. Hardwood.”

Alec snorted at that. She was such a dork sometimes, but she never failed to lift his spirits.

“Don’t go there, Iz.” Alec’s tone was serious, but a second later, he found himself laughing again as an idea came to him. “What about ‘Inspect his Gadget?’”

Isabelle dissolved into a fit of giggles at that one.

“How do people even get into porn?” Alec wondered aloud, purely out of curiosity, which led to several hours of google searches on porn production companies.

At some point, Jace came home. The exact time was a little hazy because Isabelle had decided to make cocktails and Alec was feeling somewhat tipsy.

“You could do it. You _should_ do it.” Isabelle said.

“What?” Jace asked, falling down onto the sofa with them.

“Our… _big_ brother is gonna become a pornstar.”

Jace looked at the two of them, trying to gauge if they were being serious. Alec just shrugged, but Isabelle barrelled on, practically vibrating with excitement next to him.

“Oh, come on, Alec. What’s the harm in applying?” Isabelle was as tipsy as Alec and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye when she turned to him. And Alec knew what was coming. “I dare you,” she drawled, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

No. Absolutely not. She knew better than to play that card. Alec had never backed down before once she’d said those words, but of course, that’s what she was counting on. It had been this way ever since they were children. She and Jace had gotten him into so much trouble with those three words. He refused to rise to the bait.

He wasn’t going to do it.

“Please! Alec wouldn’t have the guts,” Jace chimed in. Alec was sitting right there, thank you very much. “Mr. Reserved? Who probably only does it with the lights off? There’s no way!”

Alec huffed out a laugh. Alec… loved sex. It was as simple as that. The raw intimacy of it, the way it drove everything else out of his mind, the world narrowing down to skin and teeth and tongue. Getting to feel good and getting to make someone else feel good. In some ways, he felt like his truest self in the bedroom (or bathroom or alley or…). It was a pity he didn’t know how to carry that confidence over to his daily life. All things considered, it was just as well Jace had no clue what Alec was like in bed. It would probably scar him for life. And honestly… this wasn’t the _worst_ idea Izzy had ever had.

“Don’t be a dick,” Isabelle said, punching Jace in the arm. Alec nodded at her in gratitude. At least _someone_ had his back.

“Fine. Fine,” Jace grumbled, fleeing the room. Alec was grateful. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable talking about this around his brother, even if it was just a joke. Isabelle, however, wasn’t done with him yet.

“Ooh, what about this one?” Isabelle asked as she pulled up a new company. “Bane Productions. Oh, they’re local! Somewhere in Brooklyn. They’re pretty diverse and inclusive. It says here that they cater to all sexualities and gender identities, so that’s pretty cool.”

Alec groaned, leaning back into the couch. Why wouldn’t Isabelle just leave this alone? He was well on his way to drunk, and she was still pestering him.

He downed the rest of his cocktail, trying to drown her out as she droned on and on about this porn company. Why would it matter what company he chose anyway? Weren’t they all the same?

Apparently, there was a lot to say about this Bane Productions place, because Izzy was still talking. And suddenly, it set Alec’s teeth on edge. All at once, it was too much. He felt sick to his stomach remembering the conversation with his mother and the fact that he had two months to find $5,000 or else everything he’d worked for would be for nothing. It wasn’t even like dropping out of a race. It would be like falling at the final fucking hurdle… And now here was Izzy, pushing and pushing. She was taking the joke way too far. And Jace with his big fucking mouth. Like he knew anything about what Alec was like in bed!

Suddenly, Alec was furious. Well, he’d show them. He’d show them _all_. Who were they to say he couldn’t be a fucking porn star if he wanted to?!

He sat bolt upright, startling Izzy with the suddenness of the movement, and grabbed the laptop away from her.

“ _Fine_. I’ll do it! Happy now?!”

Alec copied the first address he saw on the webpage - mbane@baneproductions.com - opened a new email and started to type.

“Umm, Alec?”

Izzy was using that tone, the one she used when he was doing something particularly stupid, and she put a hand on his arm to stop him. He looked at her in confusion. Wasn’t this what she wanted?

“It’s all about the photo,” she explained.

Oh. That made a lot of sense. These Bane Productions people weren’t just going to hire somebody based on a resume. He clicked a couple of screens and dragged across a photo. Izzy looked over his shoulder and groaned in disgust as she exclaimed, “I can’t let you send that, big brother!”

What was so wrong with his graduation photo? He’d looked good that day.

She pushed Alec out of the way to get access to the laptop and started to search through his pictures.

“They don’t care about your qualifications, Alec.” She looked up at him and smirked, “Well... not _that_ kind.”

Isabelle messed with his computer, clicking and dragging and fiddling around for what seemed like an eternity before decreeing Alec could look. When she turned the computer to face him, Alec almost couldn’t believe that was his own face looking back at him. It was from their last vacation, when she’d been intent on taking fifty million pictures of Alec to document ‘the trip of a lifetime.’ Or something. Alec had seen this picture before, but Izzy had cropped and edited it, and he was surprised by what he saw. The new version focused in on his face. He was looking directly into the camera, lips parted as if Izzy had caught him unaware. His sun-kissed skin had a sheen to it and he had that vacation scruff. Alec had to admit that he looked good. Really good.

Somewhere in the process of writing the application email, Isabelle went to bed. It was fine. Alec didn’t need her. He didn’t need _anyone_. He stared accusingly at his cocktail. He’d lost track of how many he’d had, and the alcohol wasn’t calming him anymore. If anything, it was making things worse. Alec was really mad and really drunk, and at this point, anything sounded like a good idea. Porn included. It would be a super easy option. It was just sex, right? And Alec liked sex. He was good at sex. He could do this.

As the cursor hovered over the send button, Alec hesitated. If this was just about being drunk, he probably wouldn’t have had the courage. But it wasn’t just that. He wanted to rise to Izzy’s challenge and prove Jace wrong. He wanted to say 'fuck you' to his parents for being homophobic assholes and also because… dammit, he was so _broke_ right now, and he had to finish law school. He just _had_ to. Had to make that last payment and graduate. And, then, of course, there was the fact that he was horny as hell ( _blame it on the alcohol_ , he giggled to himself). So, right now? The idea that he would get paid for having sex was a major bonus. Genius, honestly. Why the fuck hadn’t he thought of this before? Fucking brilliant idea. Solved all his problems, _plus_ he’d get laid. There were _literally_ no downsides, he thought.

Basking in his own brilliance, Alec pressed “Send.”

~

Now though? As Alec sits at his desk and reads the interview invitation, his drunken logic doesn’t seem quite as clear-cut. He can just delete it, right? What are the chances that a totally random porn production company will even notice?

-

A few days later, Alec receives a snotty call from the bursar’s office. It’s a courtesy call to make sure he received notification of his outstanding balance. More likely, they were checking up to see if he would actually be able to make the payment.

Despite Alec’s searching, his job applications, some under-the-table hours working here and there, and desperately calling in a few favours, he still hasn’t come up with a way to earn the money. Izzy and Jace pool their resources and insist on giving him $500. After bills and basic necessities, he’s got a grand total of $937, nowhere near what he needs. There’s one way, though. That email. The interview.

Booting up his laptop, Alec twists his fingers anxiously. He’s thought about the interview, even though he told himself he wasn’t going to accept it. But the more he thinks about it, the more he begins to understand why he applied in the first place. Sure, it had been a joke. He hadn’t exactly been level-headed at the time, but it makes sense. Before he can talk himself out of it, Alec opens the email he hasn’t been able to bring himself to delete, and finds the number.

“Good Afternoon. Bane Productions, Clary speaking. How can I help?”

Alec loses his voice for a moment. For some reason, he hadn’t expected to hear such a friendly voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi… It’s Alec. Alexander Lightwood. I… I received an email regarding an interview.” Alec takes a deep breath, the hand holding the phone to his ear is shaking slightly.

“Hi, Alec. I’m glad to hear you’re interested in working with us. Let’s set up a date to get you in. When are you free this week?” There’s a pause as she hmms down the line. “I’ve got some time available tomorrow?”

Tomorrow? That soon? Maybe that’s a good idea. To get it over with before he can second guess himself and back out. Clary sounds nice enough. She’s professional. And it’s just an interview, which would be good practice anyway, even if it’s for… porn. Alec can feel his cheeks heating up at the thought. Are pornstars allowed to blush? Whatever. Plus, Alec’s under no obligation whatsoever, so… What’s the harm? He doesn’t allow himself to admit it on the phone, but he’s too curious not to go.

“Yeah. Tomorrow would work.”

And just like that, Alec has an interview to become a pornstar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview and an introduction.  
> (aka Magnus sees Alec's cock for the first time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [la_muerta!](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) Read their incredible stories [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)
> 
> Just a side-note: Scenes where Alec and Magnus interact will have show both their POVs.
> 
> *Edited on 3/18/18 to fix a continuity issue. Solo shoot will be up next, not limit session.

The building is modern, clean, and sophisticated - the exact opposite of what Alec thought a porn company’s building would look like. There’s a tasteful sign over the door that reads: ‘Bane Productions.’ Alec’s not sure what he was expecting, perhaps a sleazy back office or a seedy hotel. Definitely not this. Alec presses the intercom and waits.

“Bane Productions,” a woman’s upbeat voice crackles through the speaker.

“I’m here for an interview. It’s Alec. Alexander Lightwood,” Alec congratulates himself for keeping his voice steady.

“Come right in, someone will be down shortly.” The door buzzes open.

Alec enters a large, open foyer filled with light. His shoes echo lightly on the concrete floor as he heads towards the reception area. Everything in the space is sleek and minimalistic, shades of charcoal and white, accented by the occasional splash of bold colour. The walls are empty, except for one. Alec makes his way over to the photographs hanging there. The closer he gets, the more he’s able to make out what the pictures show. There’s a lot of skin, which he imagines isn’t out of place for the office of a porn production company. What surprises him is the artistic nature of the black and white images.

Alec would usually shy away from looking at porn in public, but he can’t wrench his eyes from the artfully intertwined bodies displayed so openly and unashamedly. He finds himself stepping closer, eyes scanning from one to the next. In one, two women embrace. They’re completely naked, but it’s the intimacy between them that makes Alec look away. The second picture depicts a man on his knees gazing at another’s dick. In that one, the adoration on the man’s face is the focal point. And then, Alec’s eyes catch on a third - a man alone, eyes glazed with pleasure, mouth open as he chases ecstasy, and Alec can _feel_ how the man is gasping for breath.

 _I’m going to have to do that._ It hits him like a tonne of bricks. The realisation of what this job would actually mean. He’d have to… _perform_ for cameras, let others - strangers on the internet - see him in his most private and personal moments. What was he thinking by coming here? He can’t do this. He _can’t_.

“Alec,” a cheerful voice chimes out from behind him.

When Alec turns, he sees a young woman with vibrant red hair and a dazzling smile.

She thrusts out her arm and says, “I’m Clary. We spoke on the phone.”

Alec shakes the outstretched hand, his panic subsiding a little.

“I’ll take you up to our conference room.”

 _Conference room?_ Alec wonders. He guesses even porn companies have a need for conferences. It’s like any other business really, except that they’re selling sex.

Clary fills his nervous silence with friendly chatter as they walk through the building. She asks if he found the place okay and complains about how frightful the weather is today. Alec listens, making the right noises at the appropriate times, and he finds himself relaxing a little.

Clary leads Alec into a spacious room with a wall of windows that’s mostly occupied by a long table with rows of chairs arranged down each side. It’s a perfectly professional - even corporate - space, just like the rest of the building. So, when Clary offers him a seat, Alec takes it without hesitation.

“Mr. Bane will be right along. Just give me a shout if you need anything before then.”

Clary gives him a wide smile before disappearing through the door.

Mr. Bane? Alec didn’t realise the interview would be with him. Alec prides himself on being prepared for any situation, but in this case, he’s been more concerned with researching the company than the owner. Still, you can’t learn about porn companies without Magnus Bane’s name coming up. He revolutionised the industry by starting this company, because Bane Productions isn’t just another producer of porn. It’s an ethical, diverse, body positive, feminist, queer-friendly, consent-driven, safe-sex-focused company, known for treating (and compensating) its performers well, in addition to catering to all sexualities and gender identities. Magnus, as its founder, has made waves throughout the industry.

-

The door opens, and Alec’s heart stops. Because of his research, Alec has seen photos of Magnus Bane, but clearly he hasn’t given them the attention and appreciation they deserve. Because Magnus is beautiful. He’s quite possibly the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen. His skin is luminous, the liner around his eyes making them stand out. The tinted balm he’s wearing draws Alec’s eyes to his lips for just a moment, before he drags them away. He doesn’t get any relief, though, because there’s so much to look at. Magnus is wearing a charcoal grey suit that’s tailored to perfection with a royal purple shirt. As he approaches, Alec sees that the fabric has intricate patterns and metallic threads woven into it. It looks deceptively simple from a distance, but up close, it’s complex and beautiful, catching the light. His jewellery continues the theme, the ear cuff and many rings perfectly complementing the rest of his outfit.

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, and it’s a good thing Alec is still sitting down because Magnus’ voice is silky smooth, and Alec thinks he could spend eternity listening to the way his name sounds in the man’s mouth.

Magnus watches as Alexander pushes back from the table to stand. _The stubble is gone_ , Magnus thinks, and he finds he’s sorry for that. He’s imagined what that roughness would feel like against his own mouth, his thighs, revelled in the thought of the burn that would have him thinking of Alec for hours afterwards. Magnus mentally undresses Alec... if anyone asks, it’s a purely professional assessment. In reality, he’s finally taking in the body that was infuriatingly cropped out of one photo and hidden by a graduation gown in the other. Magnus is in no way disappointed by the mile of leg and trim waist, but he does wish Alec had worn a little more colour. That drab suit isn’t doing anything for him. Alec’s hair has that just-fucked look about it, as if someone has been tugging at it to make it stick up at odd angles like that. Magnus’ hands long to dive in and muss it up even more. And then, those eyes - the hazel eyes that Magnus can’t seem to forget - lock on his own, snapping him out of his reverie.

 _Thinking like that is unprofessional,_ Magnus tells himself, holding out his hand.

“Magnus Bane.”

Alec's hand reaches out, tentative at first, but his grip is firm and strong as he returns the handshake. Magnus offers Alec a kind smile, hoping to put him at ease; he can feel the nerves emanating off Alec.

“Hi.”

Alec forces himself to meet Magnus’ gaze head-on, finds himself returning that soft smile, and he feels himself settle. At least, as much as he can in the face of such heartstopping beauty.

The quiet of the room is only interrupted by the chairs scraping across the hard flooring, the creaks as they take their seats. Alec fusses with his shirt. He feels inadequate sitting in this room, comparing himself to Magnus Bane. They’re polar opposites.

This isn’t what Magnus was expecting to find when he walked into this room. Not after _that_ application. Who is this man? There doesn’t seem to be any of the humour or confidence that his application had exuded. As Magnus studies him, he finds there’s an innocence to Alec, and he’s not entirely sure that Alec’s right for this industry.

Sighing, Magnus sets down his paper on the table. “Are you sure about this, Alexander?”

Alec’s eyes jump to Magnus. Has he messed this up already? How is that possible? He hasn’t said anything other than ‘hi’ yet. Is this Magnus trying to let him down easily?

“There are many other ways to make a little cash that don’t involve creating adult films. These films go out into the world, you know, beyond your control. You can never undo that.” This is a point Magnus makes with all of his hopeful stars, but he’s never said it up front like this before. Usually he explains the process, takes them through the interview, and then he gives them the speech.

Magnus needs to give Alec this out. He can’t figure out why, but a part of him really wants Alec to just get up, apologise, and walk out of this building.

Alec has been undecided about this whole thing, constantly second-guessing his decision to come here. Hell, he almost walked away in that foyer. But every time he thinks he understands how this works, what’s required of him, it all flips on him. He’s so fucking intrigued about this business, and there’s a thrill of excitement about it all. Could he actually make it as a pornstar? Or, at least, can he make enough money to graduate? He’s about to explain all of that to Magnus. Well, he’s not sure how, but he’s certainly going to try. He doesn’t get the chance, though, because Magnus is talking.

“As I recall, you’re a law student. My friend Catarina has her own practice, and I believe she’s looking for an intern. If you want, I’d be happy to put in a good word for you. I can’t guarantee anything, of course. The rest would be up to you and her.”

Alec’s stunned. It’s one thing to try to question whether an applicant really wants to do porn. It’s another thing entirely to help them get a job somewhere else. Does Magnus do this for everybody? He must, right? There’s certainly nothing inherently special about Alec. Still, how can Magnus run a business like this, if he’s constantly talking everyone out of it?

Alec hopes his voice is full of conviction as he speaks, “I can do this. I _want_ to do this. I don’t… I don’t know much about this business… but I’m a quick study.”

Alec watches humour flash across Magnus’ face as his lips curve into a smile. He tips his head back and chuckles, and the joy that bubbles out of Magnus’ throat is the best thing Alec’s ever heard.

“You said something to that effect in your application letter,” Magnus explains as he calms down again.

With a groan, Alec shakes his head and passes a hand over his face. He’d been sort of hoping they wouldn’t have to discuss that.

“About that…”

Magnus fully expects the next words out of Alec’s mouth to be that it was all a joke, that someone else wrote the whole thing and applied for him.

“I’m… That was written under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol and a lot of… other factors. So… um… I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t very professional.”

Well, that’s unexpected. So, he _did_ write it. Hmm. This man is full of contradictions, and Magnus dearly wants to piece together the puzzle of Alec. The real Alec.

Magnus can’t keep the twinkle of mischief out of his eye as he tells Alec, “It was _delightfully_ refreshing, I have to say.”

Magnus keeps the ‘intriguing and arousing’ part to himself. _Keep it professional, Bane, for fuck’s sake._ Why does he have to keep reminding himself about that? Alec’s not the first pretty face he’s seen, and he won’t be the last.

“Okay,” Magnus shifts his chair closer to the table. “I have a few questions. Just answer them honestly, and we can take it from there.”

Alec nods his head in understanding.

“It says here…” Magnus scans down the paper in front of him as he speaks.

 _Shit._ Is that Alec’s application letter? Alec feels himself blanch. Can the floor just open and swallow him whole right now, please? He sinks into his chair, as if he could fall right through it.

“Yes, here,” Magnus taps his finger against the paper, then looks up at Alec. “9.1 inches erect?”

The question blind-sides Alec. He’s not sure why. _Of course_ his cock is part of his credentials. This is _porn,_ after all.

“Did you bring your nude shots?”

His what now? Alec blinks, once, twice.

Oh…

He was supposed to bring photos of himself. Naked.

He was supposed to bring photos of his dick.

Alec’s face is filled with confusion, but Magnus watches as understanding dawns. Fuck, that face is expressive. Magnus watches the slight parting of lips, the widening of those gorgeous eyes, and the quirk of one eyebrow. If Alec’s face is as eloquent when someone is touching him ( _not_ Magnus. Magnus can’t let himself think about that right now or he’s sure he’ll go up in flames), then Alec will be a delight in front of the camera.

There’s panic in Alec’s eyes now, and Magnus takes pity on him.

“I take it you didn’t read the application page?”

Alec stutters out a ‘no.’ He most definitely didn’t read the application page. He’d been too annoyed at Isabelle and his family and his stupid situation, and he’d just typed that fucking letter and sent it without a second thought.

Magnus purses his lips, considering. “Well, we do have studios onsite. I suppose we could arrange for a photo to be done here after we conclude the interview. If you’re comfortable with that?”

Magnus thinks it might actually be a good thing that Alec didn’t read that application page, because he’s not sure he could have maintained a level head during this entire interview whilst looking at a picture of Alec’s cock. Thank the gods, now he can just have Raphael take the photo after this whole ordeal. He doesn’t need to be there, right?

“I… yes. I can do that.”

 _Can_ Alec do that? How will it work? Will Magnus be there? A thrill runs through Alec at the thought.

Magnus picks up the phone and presses the intercom. “Biscuit. Can you set up room… hmm. Is Three free today? Yeah? Okay, set up Three for photos, and let Raph know I’ll need him and his camera in a short while.”

As Magnus sets down the phone, he thinks about his next question. He could ease Alec into this. He could hold his hand, ask the easy questions, but he won’t be doing Alec any favours if he does. Perhaps his question is a little blunt, but it could be worse. Any other producer and it would be a different story. Magnus remembers the hundreds of interviews he’s been through where he’d walked into the room and the interviewer immediately told him he had thirty seconds to get his dick erect. Thankfully, that’s something Magnus has never had a problem with. Over the years, he’s perfected a series of images that never fail to get him fully hard in around twenty-five seconds. Although, after today, Magnus is thinking he might have to re-evaluate that mental portfolio to include some of his fantasies about Alec.

“How quickly can you become fully erect?” Magnus really isn’t sure why he thought using formal language would make this easier. Perhaps he’s trying to create some distance between himself and Alec to make up for his wandering thoughts. If so, he’s not sure it’s working.

“Just say the word.” Alec looks stunned by the words that leave his mouth, more shocked by what he’s said than the fact that Magnus just asked that question.

Magnus probably enjoys Alec’s response more than he should. It’s delightfully cheeky, at odds with his first impressions of Alec since they’ve met in person, and it reminds him of the application that so caught his fancy. He’s never been more grateful for his policy of always interviewing potential performers himself. Whilst he allows Ragnor to vet performers, he’s the one who handles this part of the process. He always says it gives him a sense of who they are and whether they’re a good fit here, and he is _dying_ to know about the contradictions that make up Alexander Lightwood. And honestly, Magnus is a bit relieved. On a porn set, boners are a fact of life. It helps if everyone gets comfortable about talking about them from the start.

“How long can you stay erect whilst stimulating yourself?” Now that Magnus has started talking like this, hiding behind formal vocabulary, he can’t seem to stop. It doesn’t make it any easier though. His mind still wants to imagine Alec laid out, cock in hand, working himself over. And if this wasn't Bane Productions, if this was some other company, that's what would be happening right now. He’d be directing Alec to get hard within thirty seconds, jerk off for ten minutes, orgasm within thirty to sixty seconds, then do it all over again fifteen minutes later. Magnus regrets nothing about the way he runs his business, but in this particular instance, he can't help but feel a little disappointed that he won't get to see that. At least not in person, since Ragnor and Raphael handle most of the shoots and Magnus rarely gets in front of the camera these days.

“As long as I need to, generally speaking. I think the longest I’ve edged myself was forty-five minutes or so.” Alec wonders if he’s ever spoken about sex like this before. So openly. Those minutes had been the longest of his life. They’d resulted in one of his most memorable orgasms though, so it’d been worth it.

Magnus is impressed. Wow. In fact, his mind blanks out for a moment. Alexander on the precipice of coming for forty-five minutes? That sounds like heaven. Stamina is the biggest essential for this business, and even if Alec’s exaggerating that a little, it’s still impressive. With a partner, edging can often last for hours, excruciating and addictive, ending in mindblowing climaxes, as Magnus knows from experience. Still, when you’re on your own, the need to come clawing at your throat, feeling like you might die if you don’t get pressure and friction and _more_... well, it’s very difficult to have the necessary discipline to hold yourself back.

Clearing his throat, Magnus looks down at the paper in front of him, hoping for some form of distraction. He can’t look at Alec right now. Instead, his eyes fall on, “ _Oh god… just like that… fuck me harder..._ ” and fuck, that’s _really_ not helping.

“Can you come on command?” Magnus is still looking at the paper. He curses his word choice. He should have used ‘orgasm’. He was supposed to be acting professional, goddammit.

“I can come when I want to, but I’ve never been... instructed before.”

Alec’s never wanted to be told to orgasm before, but now, he’s half-hard at the thought. Honestly, he’s been half-hard since Magnus walked through the door, but still. What would Magnus say? Would he use Alec’s full name? Would it be in that overly professional voice he’s been using that’s driving Alec crazy?

“And coming multiple times in one session? That’s possible?”

“That’s never been a problem.” The way Alec says the words, full of confidence, has Magnus suddenly seeing the Alexander that wrote that application, and it’s fascinating. He’s intrigued as Alec restlessly taps his fingers on the table, colour flooding his cheeks as he clearly realises what he just said.

“Okay. This is our standard contract.” Magnus shifts his papers, searching for the document. “If you sign it, neither parties are under obligation to carry out a shoot. It just details the specifics of payment, the terms of employment. It doesn’t include a list of hard or soft limits. We’ll draw up a separate agreement for that after we meet to discuss them.”

Magnus points out sections he thinks Alec should be aware of. For example, Bane Productions requires that their performers undergo comprehensive testing on a regular basis. Thankfully, Alec just got tested, so he can bring in that documentation. Magnus points out a clause which states that, for the duration of their contract, performers must use appropriate protection for penetrative sex (even outside of Bane Productions shoots). That’s just the beginning of the section on safe sex practices. There are stipulations here Alec has never considered before, and he was calm a minute ago, but seeing the printed words reminds him that this is a contract for porn, and his heart-rate kicks up a notch.

Alec scans over the document Magnus has pushed across the table to him and his mind begins to process the legal jargon. He’s surprised by how succinct it is, having expected to have to unravel a few of the sentences to get a clear meaning. This is Alec’s comfort zone - this is what he’s good at, what he knows. As Magnus continues to speak, Alec flicks to the second page.

“If you decide to move ahead, all of this is subject to a solo shoot. It’s standard procedure here, detailed on our application page, but I’m guessing you didn’t see that part either.” Alec hears the smile in Magnus’ voice as he continues, “It’s a kind of a getting to know each other session, where either party can walk away at any time. It makes sure everyone is comfortable working together.”

Alec scans the desk for a pen but doesn’t find one. How is he supposed to sign this without one?

“Take it home,” Magnus tells Alec. “Think about it and only make-”

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupts Magnus’ sentence. He picks up the receiver and listens. “That’s perfect, Clary. Thanks.”

“Okay, we’re set up for your picture. As I was saying, take the contract home and really consider it. If you sign it, wonderful. If not, no problem. It’s completely up to you. No pressure.”

Magnus pushes back from the desk and begins to stand. Halfway through the movement, he turns to Alec. “That is, if you still want to do this, Alexander?”

If it had been any company but Bane Productions, any person but Magnus Bane, Alec’s not sure he’d have this confidence. In the end, it’s a combination of things that help Alec formulate his answer. It’s the way Magnus says his name - his full name - with a kind of lilt, the way he seems to respect Alec as his own person, the way he looks at Alec with kindness and understanding, the way he tilts his head while he waits for Alec’s answer, as if he sees through Alec’s facade to the real him. And it’s the excitement in Alec’s stomach as he considers the possibility. He owes it to himself to at least complete the process.

In the end, Alec finds it an easy choice.

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

-

Like every other room Alec has been shown to in this building, Studio Three is clean and bright and upends all of Alec’s expectations. At this point, he might as well accept that he has no clue what a porn company is like. He should throw all of his preconceived notions out the window. Metaphorically, of course. Because this room doesn’t have a window.

As Magnus ushers them inside, Alec takes in the room. There isn’t much furniture, just a sofa, as well as a small table off to the side, surrounded by a few chairs. Lights on adjustable stands face the sofa. They’re switched off for the moment but Alec finds himself considering what it might feel like to be on show and lit up by them.

“I had Clary set everything up,” Magnus tells Alec, gesturing to the lube and tissues on the table.

When Magnus sees them, his mind conjures up an image of Alec stroking himself to hardness, and he blinks a couple of time to try to work past it.

“The phone is here,” Magnus says, hoping his voice sounds steadier than it feels. “Just press this button when you’re ready. Okay?”

Magnus turns to Alec, who’s still standing in the doorway. His face is thoughtful. Is Alec reconsidering? Has the reality of the situation finally caught up with him? Magnus half hopes so.

Alec doesn’t look at Magnus as he speaks. “Do I need to be totally naked for the photo?”

Okay. So Alec’s definitely not reconsidering, Magnus thinks.

“Yes.” Magnus tells Alec. It’s standard procedure to have full naked shots of their applicants.

“We’ll need a couple of full body shots, and then some… close-ups of your erection.” _Don’t think about Alec’s erection. Don’t go there._ **_Absolutely_ ** _not._ Magnus thinks about it anyway. He’s dying to know what Alec’s dick’s like, whether it’s actually the 9.1 inches he mentioned in his application.

“There’s a robe here, in case you need it. Do you need anything else?”

Alec is startled by Magnus’ question. He’d lost his train of thought at the word erection. He’s going to have to stand in front of Magnus on full display. He feels a thrum of anticipation go through him. If he was more confident in his daily life, if this wasn’t an interview but some dimly lit bar, confidence buoyed by alcohol, Alec might suggest Magnus lend him a hand.

What he says instead is: “No. I’m good.”

The door clicks shut as Magnus leaves. Alec is alone in the room, about to get hard so that someone can take a photograph of his penis. Honestly, it all seems very surreal right now.

His unsteady fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Though there’s no one here to see him, Alec still berates himself it. Shaky hands aren’t what people pay to see on camera. He forces his hands to work properly and rids himself of the shirt. Running a hand down his chest, he breathes through the sensation and imagines a different hand, one adorned with rings. His hand moves further down, imagining the contrast of cool metal against heated skin. Suddenly his hand stills, and he stops short.

He didn’t… He wasn’t expecting to have to get naked today. He’s between partners right now, and it’s been weeks since his last casual fuck and _shit,_ he hadn’t realised how lax he’d become with his personal grooming habits. Can he even remember the last time he trimmed? His mother’s voice comes to him, her motto: ‘ _Always be prepared for everything.’_ He doubts when she said that she’d been referring to him interviewing at a production company that makes porn. _Fuck,_ he really doesn’t need to be thinking about his mother right now. Well, nothing to do at this point but keep going.

After unbuttoning his trousers, he hooks his thumbs in the waistband and drags them and his boxer briefs down his thighs. The temperate air is a shock to his feverish skin. He takes a minute to fold his clothes over one of the chairs. For some reason, he isn’t comfortable just leaving them in a heap on the floor. He spies the robe, then decides to leave it there. If he’s going to do this, he should get used to spending time naked, right? He may as well start now.

Alec grabs the bottle of lube and takes a seat on the sofa. He shifts to find a comfortable position, then spreads his legs and kicks his feet out. Alec looks down at himself. He’s not exactly untidy, but the dark curls of hair are more unruly than he’d like. Will he have to shave completely for the shoot? There wasn’t anything in the contract when he looked it over. He makes a mental note to check later. He hates being completely bare, especially from shaving, it always itches like crazy when it grows back. And there’s no way in hell he’s waxing. Isabelle’s horror stories have put him off for life.

 _Focus,_ Alec tells himself. Thinking about both his mother and sister when he’s supposed to be getting hard is kind of counter-intuitive.

The snap of the bottle uncapping seems loud in the quiet room, echoing slightly off the bare walls. Alec squirts a generous amount into his hand, then throws the container to the cushion next to him. Closing his eyes, he wraps a hand around his dick, spreading the lube evenly. His head falls back onto the sofa. This, _this_ he knows how to do.

It starts with long strokes, up and down, and he begins to get harder. Alec’s mind drifts to brown eyes framed by long lashes, accentuated by dark liner... _fuck_ , Magnus’ eyes. He imagines that gaze watching him. It’s too good of a thought to stop himself.

Alec’s grip becomes firmer as his cock strains upwards, and his hips thrust shallowly up into the empty air. His movements are sure as he finds his rhythm: firm and quick on the downstroke, applying just the right amount of pressure at the base, before easing up and slowing on the upstroke, drawing out the contact as he reaches the sensitive head.

He thinks about the word ‘ _Alexander,’_ hears it slipping from Magnus’ lips. Would it be breathless and stuttered if he was watching right now? He twists his wrist as his fist moves towards the head of his dick.

 _“Fuck,”_ he groans aloud. His breath is shallow and fast, and his heart beats like a hammer in his chest.

Alec tweaks a nipple with his free hand before running it over the hair of his chest and down over his hips to cup his balls. They’re heavy in his palm, and he groans as he fondles them. _Fuck, that’s good._

He should stop. He really needs to stop, but the memory of Magnus saying his name now has him thinking about Magnus’ lips stretched obscenely around his dick. _Fuckfuckfuck._ Abruptly, Alec pulls his hands away, his dick falling heavily against his stomach as his hips keep stuttering just slightly.

Alec looks up at the ceiling and takes steadying breaths. As soon as he uses that phone, Magnus is going to walk through that door, and Alec is seriously worried that he’s going to come at the sight of the man. He really should have stopped that fantasy about Magnus as soon as it started.

He takes a few minutes. When Alec’s got himself under control, he sits up and reaches out for the phone. He presses the button Magnus indicated and waits.

Should he stand or stay sitting? Should he have put the robe on? He gives his dick a few more strokes and jumps at the sound of the door opening. Alec looks up expectantly, tells himself to think of something horrifying (like his mother walking in here right now). He needn’t have bothered. It’s not Magnus. It’s someone else, a man Alec would think was cute on any other day. Any day when he hadn’t just met Magnus Bane. The man seems quiet, businesslike, just starts setting up his camera in silence.

Alec is disappointed. He’s just spent all this time making sure he’s in control, ready to have Magnus looking at his body, and it’s all for nothing. That’s okay, he tells himself. Probably for the best. Still, why couldn’t it have been Magnus?

Camera prepped and ready, the photographer introduces himself as Raphael. As he takes Alec’s photo, it’s only slightly uncomfortable. Not because Raphael is leering at him or anything. It’s the opposite, really; he shows little to no interest in Alec’s nakedness. Alec doesn’t know whether to be offended or grateful. It’s not like he _wants_ Raphael to be interested, but still.

When he’s finished, Raphael tells him gruffly, “You can see Clary when you’re… ready.” He leaves, closing the door behind him.

Alec’s cock has softened slightly, but it’s still far too hard to even consider trying to force it back into his trousers. He grabs the bottle of lube again, decides to finish himself off, but it’s not like it was earlier. He can’t get back to that fantasy, try as he might. He works his hand quick and feverishly, and as the orgasm rushes through him, it’s unsatisfying and lacklustre. He just can’t get his mind to focus on anything other than that fact that Magnus wasn’t there.

Once dressed, he ventures out into the hallway and back in the direction of Clary’s desk.

“Alec,” her voice is cheerful as she sees him, and Alec feels overheated. She knows what he was just doing, doesn’t she?

“Magnus had another appointment, but he asked me to give you these.”

She offers him the contract and a smile and Alec accepts both. He feels awkward. What is he supposed to do now?

“He also asked me to schedule your solo shoot.”

The reality of the situation hits Alec full force. He just had an interview for porn. He just jacked off in a porn production company’s building. And yet, no matter how surreal this all feels, he’s starting to get used to the idea, starting to believe he can do this. He looks at the contract in his hand and doesn’t hesitate.

“What about tomorrow?”

-

Magnus washes his hands under the warm stream of water. He raises his head, and his eyes meet those of his reflection. Well, that meeting was a waste of time. He’s got no clue what they talked about for the past thirty minutes, can’t remember if he agreed to anything he shouldn’t have. _Goddammit, this is important._ He shakes his head, disgusted with himself. Magnus Bane did not become the founder of Bane Productions by fantasising about potential stars during contract negotiations.

His business is good. It’s better than good, but he’s never really been satisfied with just standing still. Magnus wants to push the limits. He wants to be the best and to be the best he _needs_ to land this deal with Luke Garroway. Luke’s a big name at the moment, and bringing in big names will bring his company to the forefront of the indie porn industry. And Magnus is really fucking good at landing new contracts. At least, he usually is.

Throughout the entire meeting, Magnus had been distracted by Alexander Lightwood. Thinking about him being a few doors down, naked and hard. Magnus hasn’t felt a pull this strong in a long time, hasn’t wanted to just fuck and be fucked, damn the consequences... and _shit_ , he’s doing it again.

He pushes away from the basin, grumbling to himself, and dries his hands. If he’s a little forceful with the door as he exits the bathroom, well, no one can really blame him.

Magnus takes the long way through the offices in order to avoid Clary. If he sees her, he’ll ask how it went with Alec, and then his afternoon will be ruined. All he’ll be able to think about are her words. Sexually frustrated is not a term he usually associates with himself, but it’s how he’s beginning to feel. Normally, if he’s horny, he goes out and finds someone to fuck, but it’s never people from work. He has boundaries in place for his employees. Magnus doesn’t sleep with anyone who works for him, unless it’s for a shoot.

Magnus resigns himself to an afternoon of contract negotiations as he pulls his chair up to his desk. If he can finetune the contract, he knows he can get Luke on board. Before starting on that, Magnus opens his email for a quick check, just to make sure there’s nothing important he needs to address. He tells himself that he’s not looking for anything in particular, but when his eyes snag on an email from Raphael, he knows he was in denial.

With a giddy kind of anticipation, Magnus opens the email, clicks on the link and waits whilst the server loads the first image. They _really_ need to get this server upgraded because it feels like it takes a lifetime. Finally, the pixels focus, and there’s Alexander, gloriously naked with his dick pointing skyward. Magnus immediately starts salivating at the sight. He notes the serious look on Alec’s face, probably to cover his nerves. Then, he allows his gaze to roam over the hair on Alec’s chest, following the trail downward until his eyes finally land on Alec’s dick. _Fuck,_ Alec wasn’t exaggerating about his measurements.

Magnus clicks to the next picture. Alec’s fingers are around the base of his cock in this one, and he’s pulling it away from his body just a fraction. Magnus allows himself a moment to imagine his own hand wrapped around that cock. It’s a thrilling idea, being close enough to Alec’s naked body to reach out and just touch.

Magnus can’t help himself. He’s impatient. He clicks through to the final picture, and there is a closeup of Alec’s cock in all its glory. It fills Magnus’ whole screen but still, he shifts closer, wanting to see more. His tongue darts out to lick at his lips. It’s engorged, a drop of precome easing from the head, and Magnus yearns to taste. Yearns for more.

Magnus shifts in his chair. _Fucking hell._ He wants that inside him. He pictures Alec’s lean strength and muscles put to good use, hips snapping forward, driving that fantastic cock deeper and deeper into Magnus. He bets Alec would fuck him just right, just how he likes it… and he’d be so beautiful while he did it, too.

The phone sounds shrilly, and Magnus starts, finger clicking frantically to close the window. It’s a knee-jerk reaction. He feels like a twelve-year-old caught looking at porn. It’s ridiculous, honestly. He owns a porn company, for fuck’s sake! It’s _literally_ his job to look at dicks.

The phone is still ringing. Magnus glances at it, sees Clary’s extension, and picks up the receiver.

“Hello, biscuit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Don't yell at us... Good things to come, we promise ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s solo shoot.  
> (aka how many times can Magnus remind himself he’s a professional in one session?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to our fabulous beta  la_muerta. Find their fics here!  
> FYI, we got a bit muddled. This chapter is the solo shoot, not the limit session. But lucky you, because you get porn sooner! ;)  
> Next chapter may be a bit delayed as we’ll both be out of town for Easter, but we’ll get it written and posted as soon as we can!

It’s the day of the solo shoot. It’ll just be Ragnor and Raphael in a room with Alexander. While Alexander is jerking off. Magnus is torn between relief that he doesn’t have to pretend to be unaffected and disappointment that he won’t get to witness it. As it turns out, fate has other ideas.

Magnus is working, or pretending to, but his eyes keep drifting to the release form Clary brought in a few minutes earlier, Alexander’s bold blue signature catching his eye. He’s trying not to think about the fact that only a few rooms away from him is a naked, aroused Alexander. It’s tough going, if he’s honest, but he’s finally starting to focus when Ragnor barges into his office without knocking.

“You need to take care of this,” he says, frustration in his voice.

“What’s wrong, Ragnor?” asks Magnus, a little startled. 

“This… newbie was  _ your  _ idea. I only took him on because  _ you  _ wanted him here. And now he can’t get through a solo shoot! He just keeps staring at the camera, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights!”

Magnus tries to ignore the pang in his chest at the thought of Alexander being nervous and afraid. 

“You’re a great director, Ragnor. I know you’ll figure out how to get through to him,” he encourages.

“No.”

Magnus looks up in surprise. Ragnor usually grumbles and gripes, but he rarely tells Magnus ‘no’ outright.

“No?”

“No. I’m done. This one’s your responsibility. He’s your star. You’re gonna go in there and make sure this shoot goes well.”

Magnus gulps. All his carefully made plans are crumbling before him.

“Ragnor, I can’t. I have-”

Ragnor glares at him so fiercely that even Magnus, who’s well used to his terrifying stare by now, shrinks back a little.

“You’re  _ going  _ to do this, Magnus. I’m not asking. Make it work or he’s gone.” 

He turns and stalks out. Magnus watches Ragnor’s retreating back.

Well, then. Apparently he has a shoot to direct.

-

Alec has been sitting here feeling silly and pathetic. Ragnor is nice enough, if a bit impatient. That isn’t the issue. It’s… everything else, the whole experience. The lights are so bright, and they’re all pointed at him. He feels exposed and vulnerable. There’s a camera right in front of him, and somehow, it’s way bigger than he expected, a constant focal point right in his line of vision. A sound boom hangs over his head and he keeps seeing it out of the corner of his eye. It’s distracting.

A few minutes ago, he was hard (still is, thankfully) and he was going through the motions, tugging at his dick, making (hopefully) sexy noises. His mind was full of the porn he’d seen, mimicking the angles and the sounds that got him all hot and bothered as a viewer. He knew he was overthinking it, but he’d thought he was doing okay, you know? That is, until Ragnor told him to take a break and stepped out.

-

When Magnus enters the room, a portfolio in one hand, Alexander is sitting on the prop couch in one of their standard robes. He looks small, somehow, and Magnus feels for him. This isn’t easy. He knows that. The first time is always the most difficult.

Magnus sits down next to Alec on the couch, close enough to be comforting but not enough to be a threat. Alec smiles at him. It’s not much, but it’s something. Magnus smiles back. He lifts a hand to touch him on the shoulder, then pulls back, hesitating. Alec nods at him, so Magnus lays a hand against his arm. Nothing sexual, just checking in. 

Alec almost forgets to breathe when Magnus touches him. Through the thin material, Alec can feel the heat of Magnus’ palm and it spreads like wildfire through his body from that single point of contact. It brings Alec back to himself. He feels more grounded, more comfortable. And it’s so  _ good _ . Now, he’s thinking about that touch everywhere, and  _ fuck,  _ he wants it so badly. He’s so hard it almost hurts, just from a casual touch. What could Magnus do to him if he was actually trying?

“How are you doing?” Magnus asks, voice gentle.

“...Okay.”

“Yeah? Are you sure? Remember, you don’t have to do this. Any of this.”

Alec takes a breath, sits up. 

“It’s just… different from what I expected. It’s just… me, and I’m getting caught up in my head, and it’s just… a lot.”

Magnus nods in understanding.

“Do you still want to do this?”

Alec nods. Magnus waits.

Alec clears his throat, then says, “Yes. I do. Want to, I mean.”

Magnus gives him a smile, and Alec feels a bright bubble of happiness in his chest at the sight.

But then, Magnus hesitates, not knowing if his next words will change things for Alec.

“Well, then. Before we continue, I want you to know that Ragnor would like me to take over with directing the shoot. He has a meeting to get to,” Magnus invents. “Is that something you’d be comfortable with? If not, we’ll need to reschedule until we can arrange for someone else to come in. It’s absolutely not a problem, and it’s completely up to you.”

Alec feels a blush rising in his cheeks as he thinks of Magnus watching him do this, actually being in the room this time while Alec’s getting himself off. But there’s excitement, too. He wants to do a good job, wants to do this right, but it’s more than that now. He’s got butterflies... because of  _ Magnus. _ He resolves suddenly to put on a show for Magnus. He doesn’t want Magnus to be able to look away. Because, honestly… Alec’s more than a little drawn to the man, more than a little attracted. He’s sure it’s one-sided. The man’s an actual  _ pornstar _ , for fuck’s sake. Of course it’s just a stupid crush on Alec’s part. But still. For this one moment, this span of time they spend together, Alec can imagine it’s more. Can look as much as he wants. Can seduce Magnus with bedroom eyes and wandering hands. Can use his body to say:  _ I want this. I want you. So fucking bad. Tell me you want this too. _

Alec becomes aware that Magnus is still looking at him, waiting for an answer. His mind racing with all he’s just been planning, Alec sits up straighter and nods decisively.

“No need. I can work with you.”  _ Is that me?  _ Alec wonders. _ I sound so professional. _

Magnus’ voice is kind as he says, “All right, then. That’s what we’ll do. We’ll start whenever you’re ready.”

-

Once Raphael gets the camera rolling, Magnus nods to Alec.

Alec shrugs off the robe and carefully sets it on a table off to the side before sitting down on the couch. Magnus thinks he might spontaneously combust.  _ Fucking hell _ . He’s spent an inordinate amount of time looking at the nude pictures they took for Alexander’s application, but apparently the wonders of modern technology cannot adequately capture the glory that is Alexander naked.  _ God _ … Magnus knew Alexander was beautiful, but  _ damn _ . His chest is ridiculous - firm and sculpted and masculine, just the right amount of hair, and abs for  _ days _ . The rest of him matches, suiting him perfectly, everything firm and taut. But… something’s different. Magnus’ mind races for a moment, then finds the answer. The tangle of hair between Alexander’s legs is gone, everything neat and trim now.  _ And what a sight that is. _ Magnus’ hands itch to touch,  _ especially  _ that gorgeous cock standing to attention between muscular thighs. It’s hard and it’s beautiful and Magnus wants it in his mouth  _ yesterday _ . It looks even bigger now than in the pictures. Magnus shakes himself out of his… contemplation only to see Alec looking at him, waiting for direction, blushing a little under Magnus’ gaze.

_ Fuck. _ How long has he been staring?  _ Get it together, Bane. You’re a professional. _

Magnus says, “All right, Alexander. You can start.”

Now that Magnus is here, now that Magnus’ eyes are on him, Alec is determined to do this. To be the best he can be at this. So he sets to it with a will, but he’s nervous.  _ So _ nervous. And trying to look good for the camera makes this completely different from all the times he’s jerked off before. He wants to do this right.

Alec puts a hand to his dick and begins. Magnus’ brain shortcircuits for a second, but then he realises Alec is stroking too fast, too hard. It can’t feel good (and even if it does, it’s not what the viewers want to see). His movements are a little panicked. He must be overthinking it.

Magnus winces.

“Alexander,” he says softly. Alec stops at once, looks up at him.

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” says Magnus, answering the unspoken question. “But how about I guide you through some options?”

Alec nods at him, and the trust in those hazel eyes has Magnus drawing in a startled breath.

Magnus forces himself to focus. This isn’t about him, it’s about Alexander. Plus, it’s not like this is anything new. He’s talked hundreds of applicants through solo shoots.

“Just think about what makes you feel good, Alexander. What do you do when you’re alone? Maybe run your hands over your body to start?”

Alec nods slowly. His fingertips trail down his torso and up again. Magnus can see a shiver run through his body as he keeps the motion going.

_ Oh,  _ Alec thinks to himself.  _ Oh, wow _ . This is so much better than before. Honestly, he’s not sure what happened. Once the recording light turned on, he kind of lost his head, plan of seduction flying out the window. Alec takes a steadying breath as he brushes his hands over his chest and down to his thighs.  _ I can do this.  _ His eyes are fixed on Magnus now and it’s already good even though he’s not  _ doing _ anything yet. He can look his fill, so he does, taking in the vision before him.

When Magnus walked into the studio earlier, Alec could barely breathe. The other day, when he’d seen Magnus in a suit, Alec had thought he was beautiful. Today? Alec’s previous standards of beauty have just been raised, because Magnus looks gorgeous beyond belief. His hair is styled within an inch of its life, defying gravity as it swoops skyward. His tight grey pants hug his thighs and ass. His maroon tunic is shot through with gold thread, its neckline plunging to his navel, showing off the necklaces that dangle around his neck. Alec knows from earlier that the chains jangle softly as Magnus moves. He’s not moving now, though. He’s still as a statue, the studio lights bringing out the artful gold strands in his hair.

Alec’s eyes move over Magnus’ body, lingering where he wishes he could touch, though that’s pretty much everywhere, if he’s honest. He thinks he might be in love with Magnus’ clothes for being so bright and beautiful and  _ him _ , but most of all, for somehow revealing more than they conceal. Alec finds himself imagining what lies beneath. Probably more touchable skin, like the skin bared by Magnus’ neckline. Maybe a happy trail further down? Or maybe he’s smooth all over. And what an idea  _ that  _ is. Alec wishes Magnus would turn around so he could get a look at his ass. He’d wager his entire bank account, paltry though it may be, that Magnus has a phenomenal ass. And his cock?  _ Fuck. _ What does Magnus’ cock look like? Is it long and slim? Deliciously thick? What would it feel like inside him? In his mouth?

Alec’s cock jerks, very much interested in where his mind is going. He’s so lost in thought that he almost misses Magnus’ words.

“Do you like to play with your nipples?” Magnus is proud that his voice sounds steady. This is already wrecking him completely, and they’re barely getting started.

Alec shudders at the sound of Magnus’ cadence. He has a lovely voice all the time, of course, smooth and pleasantly pitched, with something uniquely expressive in the way he emphasises his words. Right now, he’s talking in satiny whispers, barely audible questions seeming to arrive directly in Alec’s mind without him hearing them. And Alec can’t breathe. It’s almost too much. Alec forgets about everything but the beautiful sound of Magnus talking to him, saying  _ his  _ name, and his own response. Alec just acts, follows Magnus’ suggestions, loses himself in the moment.

Alec brings his hands up to his chest and tweaks his nipples to hardness between his thumbs and forefingers. With the first touch, he groans, his head falling back against the couch for a moment.

Magnus feels lightheaded and can’t speak for a few minutes. Alec’s fingers keep twisting, his eyes fixed on Magnus all the while as though waiting for his next cue.

Magnus takes a deep breath.

“What about hair pulling?”

Alec slides his left hand into his hair and pulls lightly, the thumb and forefinger of his free hand still continuing their movements. His breath is loud in the silent room, coming in sharp pants. It’s all Magnus can hear. Alec continues to follow Magnus’ earlier directions, because he forgets to give Alec any new instructions.

Alec’s getting desperate, though. His fingers abandon his hair, now thoroughly dishevelled in the most delicious way. Both hands are working his nipples, his hips shifting against the leather of the couch, seeking stimulation where there is none.

Magnus keeps his voice low, hoping to disguise how hoarse it is.

“You can touch your dick.”

Alec’s hand flies to his neglected cock as if he’s been waiting to hear those words. He freezes, body trembling, as Magnus speaks again.

“Slowly… and use the lube.”

Alec throws a hand about in search of the lube, squirts some messily into his palm, and groans in relief as his dick finally gets some contact.

He strokes himself, keeping it slow like Magnus told him to, his whole body shivering with sensation. Magnus watches, unable to look away. Alec’s breath comes faster, his mouth hanging open as a litany of gasps escapes him. His hand starts to speed up, and as much as Magnus wants to see him fall apart, he can’t have that. Not yet.

“Not yet, Alexander.” Magnus makes sure his tone is gentle, not rebuking.

Alec’s hand stills straightaway, but he lets out a needy little whine that goes straight to Magnus’ cock. And when Magnus realises what happened… that Alexander  _ obeyed  _ him, immediately and without question, Magnus suddenly realises he’s achingly hard, which is… new. In this line of work, boners happen, and Magnus has always been easily aroused by visual stimulation. It’s one of the reasons he’s been so successful in this profession. But this? Standing still as can be because he’s afraid to move in case the brush of fabric against his dick sets him off? He can’t remember the last time a shoot affected him like this. He’s really glad he thought to bring this folder in with him because it’s the only thing salvaging his dignity right now.

It’s not just the fact that Alexander did as he was told. It’s also the control he exerted over himself when, thirty seconds ago, he seemed on the verge of orgasm. He’s so…  _ responsive _ , both to Magnus’ directives and his own actions. Magnus thought it would take Alexander longer to get to this point, given how nervous he seemed at the start, but there he sits, mouth open and chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, looking wrecked to pieces.  _ Oh, the things I could do to him… _

Alec’s mind is reeling. Did Magnus just…  _ tell _ him what to do? And did he just…  _ do  _ it? Alec hadn’t considered this, hadn’t thought about not being allowed to come, hadn’t imagined Magnus giving him  _ orders _ , hadn’t pictured himself following them without a second thought. And isn’t  _ that _ something to ponder for the future? But not now. Right now, he’s so fucking close he can almost taste it. He just needs a little friction, a few firm strokes… but no. Magnus said no. Well, technically, he said not yet, and that’s good, right? ‘Not yet’ implies there will be a time in the future when he’ll give Alec permission to come. And Alec already knows it’s going to be one of the best orgasms of his life.

Alec doesn’t realise he’s rocking his hips, pushing up into his fist until he hears Magnus’ voice again.

“Not yet, Alexander,” he repeats, and Alec takes a deep breath, forcing his body into stillness.

Magnus thinks he might be feverish. Is it hot in here? He gulps and tries to think.

“I think your nipples deserve some attention, don’t you?”

Alec lets out a pained sound, but he releases his cock and slides his hands up to his chest. He pinches at the sensitive nubs and gasps, eyes sliding shut. Magnus stares, hypnotised by the sight all over again. Alec keeps going, doing only what he’s been told, but Alec wants more. It’s clear in the way his body moves restlessly, squirming into and away from his hands at the same time. After a few moments more, Alec moves a hand away. Magnus is about to reprimand him for stopping when Alec puts two fingers in his mouth, sucking at them, getting them wet and sloppy before bringing them back down to rub over his nipples again. At the sight of Alec’s lips opening for the digits, his tongue sliding over them, Magnus’ mind goes completely blank.

When his brain reboots, Magnus realises Alec is staring right at him, an urgent question in his eyes.

Magnus shudders out a breath as he nods wordlessly.

Alec wraps his hand around his cock again, sighing in relief at finally getting the attention he’s been craving.

A second later, Magnus grasps the fact that he needs to clarify something, a vitally important point, and manages to whisper, “No coming.”

Alec actually  _ whimpers _ when he hears that. His hand is flying up and down his dick, shiny with saliva and lube and precome.

Magnus says, “Alexander,” and it’s a warning, loud and clear. 

Alec’s free hand goes up to tug sharply at his hair, making him breathe sharply through his nose, but the pain helps clear his mind. It feels like the hardest thing Alec’s ever had to do, but he slows his hand in stages, staying at one speed until it seems to push him too close, then reducing it a level at a time. An eternity later, Alec stops entirely, taking a deep breath before carefully removing his hand from his cock, the action ripping a choked-off groan from his throat.

Alec’s barely functioning. He wants to come  _ so badly _ that he almost throws caution to the wind and keeps right on going. But he wants this job. More than that, he wants to do this right. Wants to make Magnus proud. Wants to be  _ good  _ for Magnus.

Magnus, who has now stopped him from coming. Twice. And Alec doesn’t know if he’s frustrated or grateful for Magnus’ instructions at this point.  _ Fuck. _ Magnus is edging him without even touching him.

Alec’s dimly aware that he can’t just sit here and stare stupidly at the camera, so he runs his hands over himself, hitting all the spots that make him shiver, but staying away from his achingly hard cock, now twitching intermittently and leaking onto his stomach.

It feels like forever before he hears Magnus’ voice again.

“All right, Alexander. You can touch yourself.”

Alec’s so grateful to hear the words. He’s more clear-headed this time around, determined and focused despite the intoxicating arousal burning through him. Alec knows now that there’s no guarantee he’ll get to orgasm this time, so he doesn’t rush into it. He closes a hand around his cock and moves it up and down in measured strokes, twisting his fist as he brings it up, occasionally running a thumb over the slit. He finds a space in his head where he can block out some of the signals his overly stimulated body is sending him. He takes a breath. It’s good, but not too good. He can wait this out if he has to. He can do, can  _ be _ whatever Magnus needs.

“How do you like to come, Alexander?” Magnus wonders. It takes him a minute to realise he whispered the words out loud.  _ Shit. Fuck.  _

Magnus starts to speak, not sure what he’s going to say, but he needs to retract that question, clarify what he means,  _ something.  _ He doesn’t get the chance, though. Instead, he chokes on his own tongue  when Alec lifts his legs, resting the soles of his feet against the couch; he spreads his thighs wide, putting himself on display. Magnus’ eyes are drawn to his asshole.  _ Fuck. _ This is the best thing he’s seen in ages.

Alec reaches out blindly for the lube again, and at first, Magnus thinks he just wants his cock to be slicker. But then, Alec is sliding a slippery hand past his dick, lower and lower, and Magnus can’t tear his eyes away. Alec runs his fingers from the base of his cock to his puckered opening over and over again. Magnus’ world narrows down to just that movement. Alec circles his hole and then presses in just a little, gentle but firm, no hesitation. He does it again, rocks his hips against the pressure, the digit sinking in a little deeper. His breath comes out of him in a sharp gasp. He’s finding a rhythm now, a single finger sliding in and out. He’s fucking himself onto it, hips pushing forwards as he pushes it in deeper.

Magnus can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t function. 

When he came in here, Magnus was prepared (or so he thought). He’d given himself a stern talking-to, told himself exactly what was going to happen so it didn’t affect him. But Magnus wasn’t ready for this. For Alexander sliding a finger inside himself. For the look on his face as he does so, almost as if he’s surprised by his own pleasure. Magnus gulps, stunned at the sight. He’d assumed Alec preferred to top, though that may have been because Magnus had been dying to ride that dick ever since he saw the nude shots. This is certainly unexpected. And  _ damn _ , Magnus had not envisioned Alexander using the lube for this, but... his fantasy has flipped. Now, more than anything in the world, Magnus wants to see Alexander taking every inch of his cock. He’d make it so good, watch Alec fly apart at the seams.

Alec’s only done this by himself, and he never dreamt he’d do this today, but he’d been so caught up in the experience and the moment. When Magnus asked him what he wanted, what he needed to be able to come, Alec acted without thinking, unable to help himself. Later, he might be embarrassed about this, but right now…

Alec’s eyes caress Magnus, the heat of his gaze almost a physical touch. Magnus can barely stand it. For his part, Alec is dying to look into Magnus’ beautiful eyes. But he can’t because he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to hold back if he does, and he’s not allowed to. Not yet.

Alec slides down a little on the couch, trying to fuck that finger deeper into his ass. It’s so inconvenient like this. He thinks about how much better this would be with someone else. The angle, the depth… Alec lets out a moan as he looks at Magnus, eyes fixating on those clever-looking fingers, the hands Alec really wants. Alec imagines the finger stretching him belongs to Magnus.

Alec’s eyes wander to Magnus’ pants as he wonders again what his dick looks like. Alec’s sure it’s just as beautiful as the rest of him. He wishes Magnus would put down that folder or whatever it is. He wants to see if Magnus is as affected by this as he is. Probably not. He’s a professional, after all. But still. Magnus’ chest does seem to be rising and falling a bit faster now. Alec’s eyes linger on those glorious muscles and he has to fight to keep his movements from speeding up. Finally,  _ finally _ , he lets himself raise his eyes to Magnus’ face, and what he sees there? He nearly comes on the spot.

Magnus looks like a man dying of thirst. His eyes are dilated, his nostrils flaring as he tries to control his breathing. His lips are parted and, as Alec watches, his tongue darts out to wet them. Alec can’t hold on any longer.

His hands speed up, one pumping his cock and the other moving in and out of his ass. But he’s still watching Magnus, still ready to stop if he tells him to, though he thinks he might die if that happens. He can’t string together the words to ask for approval right now, so he pours all the  _ need _ he feels into his eyes. Magnus doesn’t say anything, just jerks his head in assent, still watching Alec with that  _ look _ on his face like he can’t tear his eyes away.

Relief floods through Alec. He has  _ permission. _ And Alec can feel his orgasm building, higher than ever, and he already knows it’s going to be so fucking good. He feels like he’s been on the brink for years, Magnus keeping him teetering on the edge with those softly spoken orders. He just wishes it was Magnus’ hands - on him, in him - instead of his own.

Magnus holds his breath as Alec freezes, anticipation in every line of his body, his hands the only thing in frantic, erratic motion. His head tips back against the couch, eyes sliding halfway shut… but then, Alec forces them open, looking directly at the camera.

Magnus barely manages to hold back his gasp at the sight of Alec’s eyes, pupils blown wide, glazing over as he hurtles towards his orgasm.

And then Alec’s coming, the world disappearing as he loses himself in sensation. His whole body shudders as he strokes himself through it, the evidence of his pleasure spattering all over his stomach and chest. It goes on and on until he finally has to let go of his dick, now too sensitive for touch. He’s exhausted, slumped against the couch, finger moving slowly in and out of his hole, then that stops too. Alec looks into the lens, hazel eyes dazed with pleasure. He trails his hand up to his stomach, drags it through the mess he’s made, and lazily rubs come into his skin, sighing as he does so. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean, moaning with satisfaction as the bitter taste hits his tongue. He grins, tired but so satisfied.

It’s the hottest thing Magnus has ever seen in his entire life.

Hard on its heels comes another thought:  _ This guy’s a natural. _

-

As Alec’s breathing returns to normal, he takes stock. He’s sticky and sweaty and his legs feel like jelly, but he feels good.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic _ , actually, his whole body tingling with the force of his orgasm. He looks over to Magnus, wanting to know how he’s done (it was at least okay, right?). He frowns when he realises Magnus isn’t there. He’s confused, looks around the room, then hears the sound of the door closing.

Alec’s heart sinks. Did he do something wrong? Did he misread Magnus? Was he not supposed to come?  _ Shit _ .  _ Of course _ he didn’t do a good job. Why would  _ he, _ of all people, be able to make it in this industry? He’d just thought… from the look on Magnus’ face earlier, he’d thought… what? That he looked hot? That Magnus liked it? Alec berates himself for daring to believe such things.  _ I’m such an idiot. Why’d I ever think I could do this? This video is going to be shit and he’s not going to hire me and I’m not going to be able to find the money and…  _ **_fuck_ ** _. _

-

Magnus hasn’t gone far. He’s standing in the hallway a few doors down, leaning his head against the wall, trying to get his hard-on (and his mind) under control. He  _ had _ to get out of that stifling, too-small room, away from Alec’s magnetic pull. Magnus is trying to talk himself out of jerking off in the bathroom. His dick is throbbing in his pants, and he’s sure there’s a huge wet spot on his underwear. He knows it would only take a few strokes, can almost taste how good it would be. But this is a workplace and he’s a professional, dammit. He slams his fist against the wall, breathes hard, casts about for a distraction, anything to take his mind off the problem in his pants.

_ One finger, _ Magnus thinks.  _ One. Fucking. Finger. _ A bubble of hysterical laughter rises up in his throat as he rearranges the words in his head and realises the unintentional joke he’s made. He chokes it down, tries to calm himself, but now he’s thinking about two fingers. Three. His cock. And breathing has never been so difficult.  _ How can one finger do this to me? _

Magnus forces himself to inhale slowly, holds it in for a count of four, then exhales on an eight-count. He keeps going.  _ In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. In… _ He’s immensely relieved when he feels his head clearing.  _ That was a near thing. Get it together, Bane,  _ he tells himself sternly. 

Magnus is so focused that he doesn’t hear Ragnor approaching, and he’s startled when Ragnor taps him on the shoulder.

“Magnus, what are you doing out here?” Ragnor asks sternly. “You should be looking after your  _ star _ .” He puts a bit of a sneer on the word ‘star,’ apparently still unconvinced of Alec’s potential.

Magnus steps away from the wall and turns to face Ragnor.

“First of all, if you’d seen what I just saw, you wouldn’t doubt that he’s a star. Second of all…” Magnus’ shoulders fall, but then he lifts his chin and squares them. “Second of all, you’re right. I need to get back in there.”

Magnus marches down the hallway determinedly. He can do this. He’ll just keep it professional. Distant and cool and unaffected.  _ Good strategy, _ he congratulates himself as he opens the door to the studio, keeping the same damn folder strategically placed to hide the state of his pants. He nods to Raphael, who gives him a sardonic half-smile and strolls out.

And then, there’s nowhere for Magnus to look but at Alec. He’s still sitting where Magnus left him, but now, he’s wearing the robe from earlier. He looks withdrawn, uncertain. Magnus feels a pang at the sight of him, wants to take care of him, make everything better. He steels himself.  _ Professional. _

Alec seems nervous, pulling away just a little when Magnus sits down next to him. But that doesn’t hurt, Magnus tells himself. This is purely business.

Magnus takes a breath.

“How… how are you feeling?” he asks, hoping Alec doesn’t hear the tremor in his voice.

Alec doesn’t look at Magnus.

“Fine.”

He’s not. It couldn’t be clearer. His arms are crossed, his posture defensive as he stares straight ahead.

Magnus sighs.

“Alexander?” It’s quiet, but it works.

There’s reluctance in the movement, but Alec’s eyes turn to him, and Magnus is startled to see fear and insecurity and desperation in them.

“What’s wrong?”

Alec grimaces, tries to speak, then tries again. “I… I’m sorry,” he blurts at last.

Magnus is bewildered.

“Whatever for, Alexander?”

“For… fucking this up. I don’t know what I did wrong, but… I tried to get it right. Tried to do just what you wanted, but I guess my best isn’t good enough.” Alec hangs his head as he mumbles the last part. Then, one more word, barely audible. “...Again.”

Magnus is beginning to see the flaw in his perfect plan. Distance and cool professionalism might protect him, but they’re not what Alexander needs right now.

“Alexander… I-” he starts, not even knowing what to say, just knowing he has to say  _ something _ . “You’ve done nothing wrong. Nothing.”

Alec raises his head and looks at Magnus, and there’s challenge in his eyes now.

“Yeah? Then why’d you leave?”

“I-” Magnus huffs out a laugh. He should’ve expected this, honestly. “Well, Alexander, because you did such a good job. It, uh, affected me more than most solo shoots and I… needed to get myself under control.”

Alec’s eyes widen, then flick down to the folder in Magnus’ lap. He blushes as soon as he does it, bringing his eyes up to fix them determinedly on Magnus’ face.

“I really did all right?”

Magnus laughs. “Alexander, that was one of the best solo shoots I’ve seen in the three years since we started the company. You have good instincts for this line of work. Trust me on that.”

Alec’s face brightens, a hopeful smile tugging crookedly at his lips. And after everything Magnus has seen of Alexander today, it really shouldn’t affect him so much, shouldn’t fill his chest with warmth, but Magnus has a sinking feeling that Alexander of the hazel eyes is in a category of his own.

Magnus stands, offering Alec a hand.

“Come on. Let’s get you hydrated and cleaned up, then we can discuss terms.”

Magnus usually waits for the edit of the solo shoot before finalising an offer, but then again, he’s not generally the one directing them. Plus, he has no hesitation whatsoever about this one. Ragnor will chide him for this later, but he’ll understand once he sees the footage. Also, Magnus has to get revenge on Ragnor  _ somehow  _ for throwing him into the deep end like that.

Alec grins, one eyebrow shooting up.

“ _ That _ good, huh?”

Magnus chuckles as he ushers Alec to the showers.  _ Oh, you have  _ **_no_ ** _ idea, Alexander. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the solo shoot and the prep for the limit session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [la_muerta!](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) Read their incredible stories [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)

In the days following the solo shoot, Magnus wants to bang his head against a wall. Repeatedly. Apparently, while he’d been watching Alexander masturbate, his brain had been taking meticulous notes, cataloguing Alec’s likes and dislikes. Now, his mind sends him messages at the most inopportune moments. Reminding him in a negotiation meeting that Alec twists his wrist on the upstroke. Sending him a snapshot of Alec’s hand cupping his balls that makes Magnus choke on his coffee. Conjuring up an image of Alec’s face as he tweaked his nipples and wondering whether he can come from that alone… and creating a mental note to find out at the earliest opportunity. For science, of course. Flashes of that finger sliding in and out of Alec’s ass while he’s _trying_ to talk to Ragnor... Magnus’ brain does all this and more, entirely without his permission. And he _hates_ it.

Well, mostly.

Alexander was _gorgeous_ like that, lost in the pursuit of his pleasure.

-

A few days later, Raphael emails the server link for Alec’s solo shoot video to Magnus and Ragnor, making a note that it didn’t need much editing. Magnus is proud of that fact, unreasonably so, considering that he’d nothing to do with it. Magnus wants nothing more than to watch that footage on repeat for the rest of the day, but he knows what’ll happen if he does. He’ll have to wait until he has some privacy.

Ragnor comes into his office an hour later. Magnus looks up and is surprised to see he looks a bit sheepish.

“Magnus… I’m sorry for my outburst yesterday.”

Magnus laughs, remembering how irate Ragnor was when he discovered Magnus had made an offer without consulting him. He’d railed at Magnus for the better part of an hour and followed up with a sternly worded email after hours.

“Nothing to apologise for, old friend. Honestly, I’m the one who should be asking forgiveness. I was… annoyed at you for throwing the solo shoot at me, for doubting my decision to move ahead with Alexander, for giving me a talking-to in the hallway. But that isn’t how we do things around here. I’m sorry.”

Ragnor nods, acknowledging and accepting Magnus’ apology.

Magnus clears his throat and continues, “Also. You, uh… you were right. I _may_ not be the most objective when it comes to Alexander Lightwood.”

Ragnor throws back his head and laughs. Magnus’ lips twitch, and then, he’s laughing too.

“Objective?!” says Ragnor, wiping actual tears from his eyes. “That’s the understatement of the year. You’re like a lovesick fool!”

“Am not!” Magnus retorts, indignant. “He’s just… really hot.” _And sweet,_ but he’s not going to tell Ragnor that.

Ragnor eyes Magnus knowingly. “Oh, definitely. That’s all there is to it, I’m sure. Remember, Magnus, your voice was in that footage too. Don’t think I couldn’t tell how much you were enjoying the whole thing.”

Magnus feels the tips of his ears warm with embarrassment. Ragnor can always see right through him. He tries to think of something to take the focus off himself and his humiliatingly obvious attraction to one Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

“You saw the footage, then?”

Ragnor takes a seat in the chair across from Magnus, winking at him as he does so. He’s well aware that Magnus is redirecting the conversation, but graciously permits the change of topic.

“I did. And your assessment was accurate. I shouldn’t have doubted you. One question, though… how did you ever look at that straitlaced, awkward law student and see a porn star? From the beginning of the shoot, I certainly wasn’t expecting the video Raphael sent today.”

Magnus had forgotten he didn’t show Alexander’s application to Ragnor, but he decides to keep it to himself for now. There’s something so endearing, so personal about it, and he’s not sure he wants to share it just yet.

Instead, Magnus shrugs nonchalantly. “Call it a hunch.” His eyes twinkle with mischief as he continues, “As for the shoot, maybe he just needed a _firm_ _hand_.”

Ragnor’s shoulders shake as he tries to hold back his laughter and fails.

“Your jokes are the worst, my friend.”

Magnus grins unrepentantly.

“I know.”

-

When Magnus gets home that night, he puts down his briefcase, refills Chairman Meow’s food, and goes to make dinner. He makes something… edible and eats it, chasing it down with some whiskey. Then, he paces. All day, he’s been dreaming of watching the video of Alexander. All day, there’s been arousal simmering under his skin. All day, he’s been pushing away all thought of the shoot. But now, he’s home. Now, there’s nothing stopping him from watching it. It’s just him and the Chairman. He has all the privacy he could need.

But… Magnus knows this isn’t any old solo shoot. This isn’t just any footage. This is _Alexander_ , he of the crooked smile and the hazel eyes, someone Magnus is already hopelessly, unreasonably attracted to. Someone Magnus wants to fuck. Someone Magnus wants to date. Someone Magnus wants to hold. Someone Magnus wants to buy flowers for. Or maybe cologne. He wonders which Alexander prefers, then shakes his head. _Unprofessional. Inappropriate._

So, no matter how normal this is for Magnus, no matter how often he watches these videos for work, he can’t deny this is different. For once, he would be watching because he _wants_ to, purely for his own pleasure. Plus, he already knows he won’t make it through without jerking off, and if masturbating to the sight of a potential employee isn’t inappropriate as hell, Magnus doesn’t know what is.

Magnus sighs. It’s settled, then. He won’t watch it.

But then, Magnus checks his email, as he does every night around this time, and he has a message from Ragnor. There’s no content in the body, just a subject line: “Watch the bloody thing, you ninny. We need to discuss it tomorrow.”

Magnus groans. _Of course_ Ragnor knows what he’s thinking. He always does. And he’s right, of course. He has to watch it, professionally speaking. Even though Magnus was in the room, what matters is the way Alexander looks and sounds and acts on film.

So, he needs to watch it. The question remains: is it unethical to get off on it?

Magnus tilts his head, considering. This _is_ porn, after all. If it gets him all hot and bothered, isn’t it just serving its intended purpose? He sighs. He might as well accept reality and get it over with. He clicks on the link, then plugs in his headphones and starts the video.

He’s instantly glad he didn’t watch this at work. Professional or not, the noise that escapes him when he sees Alexander’s naked body splashed across his screen is, frankly, pathetic.

He soon sees exactly what Ragnor was referring to when he said Magnus had been enjoying himself. In the moment, Magnus had thought he sounded calm and collected, but the unforgiving microphones picked up every quiver and tremble in his voice.

But none of that matters, not when Alexander is right there in front of him, panting and moaning and touching himself like a man on a mission. Magnus is hard, but this time he can do something about it. Before he’s fully aware what he’s doing, he’s got his dick in his hand. He’s trying to draw this out, delay his orgasm. He checks the length of the video and groans - 32:47. There’s no way he can last that long.

Magnus gives up on trying to hold out pretty much immediately. Alexander is too fucking hot like this, all laid out like a gift to be unwrapped, a mystery to be solved. And when the Magnus in the video says “Not yet,” Alexander lets out a desperate whine of protest that has real-life Magnus coming messily all over his hand. He replays that part at least a dozen times before he moves on. Good thing he can come multiple times or this would be over far too soon. As it is, it takes him a little over ten minutes before he’s hard again, and he’s stroking himself when Alexander pushes a finger into his own ass. At that point, it’s all over for Magnus as everything goes blindingly white.

When Magnus comes back to himself, the video is over. He looks down at his shirtfront. _Fucking hell._ He grabs a tissue and cleans himself up, falling back into his chair, boneless and tired. Five minutes later, he sits up, realising what he’s forgotten to do, and types out a quick email to Alexander. He includes the link to the video and hits send.

It’s a long while before Magnus finds the energy to get up and go to bed.

-

6 March 2018

08:47 pm

Dear Alexander,

I’m attaching a link to the footage from your shoot. I wanted you to see it before you made a decision about our offer.

As I said the other day, Bane Productions would be lucky to have you on board. Our producer, Ragnor Fell, agrees. You have our offer, and we hope you will consider it.

In any event, the video is yours to do with as you choose. If you decide not to move forward with us, you can stop by the office at your convenience to pick up a hard copy.

You know where to reach me if you have any questions or need any further information.

Best,

Magnus Bane

Owner, Bane Productions

-

Alec gets the email during one of his night classes. He’s _dying_ to open it, but class doesn’t end until 9:30, and then, he has to wait for the 9:45 train. It’s 10:15 when he’s finally home.

He kicks off his shoes by the door and sinks onto his couch. He pulls up the email on his laptop, clicks the link, and starts watching. He kind of can’t believe his eyes. Can’t believe it’s him. He’s never recorded himself before, and he can’t look away. He looks so… open, so uninhibited as he chases his own pleasure. And Magnus’ soft murmurs from behind the camera are probably the hottest thing Alec’s ever heard.

During the first part of the shoot, Alec had felt uncomfortable, exposed, self-conscious, and he’s sure it showed. Fortunately, this video is just the later part, with Magnus. After Magnus started telling him what to do. And here, Alec looks relaxed, confident.

When he gets to the part where Magnus orders him not to come, Alec sucks in a breath, the look on his own face taking him by surprise. He remembers how good it felt, but he didn’t expect it to _show_ like this. There’s a kind of ecstasy on his face as he takes pleasure in obedience, in command, in being told what to do. And that’s… new. Alec didn’t know he liked that.

When the Alec in the video starts fingering himself, Alec thinks he hears something from behind the camera. _Was that…?_ He rewinds once, twice, seven times. _Yes._ He can hear Magnus drawing in a startled breath and he’d already been half-hard from the memory of the shoot, of Magnus’ eyes on him, but now? _Shit. Fuck._ This might be a problem.

Unless… Alec can use this job opportunity to act on some of the overwhelming attraction he feels? Not that Magnus would ever want to do a video with _him_ , but… Alec can hope.

-

It’s been a long day, full of classes and homework, but finally it’s over. Alec sinks onto his bed with a groan and lays there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. As he does so often these days, he thinks of Magnus, and that reminds him of something he needs to do. He gets off the bed and takes a seat at his desk, grabbing the envelope Magnus gave him at the end of their discussion after the solo shoot. He opens it to find another copy of the general employment contract - and a document he’s never seen before, with a yellow sticky note attached instructing him to fill it out before his limit session. The document is simple, just a long list of kinks and sexual activities for him to consider. He's never thought about some of them, but now he has to select which ones he’s had experience with and indicate his level of openness to each. He stares at it.

The document is four pages. Four. Alec takes a deep breath to steady himself. He falls back on his practical nature, reassuring himself that it's easy, that he can just take it one line at a time. Perhaps that way, he won't be overwhelmed by the magnitude of this list. Plus, it's not like Bane Productions is asking him to do this all in one shoot - that wouldn't even be possible. It's just to get a sense of where his boundaries lie, he tells himself. He _can_ do this.

Alec skims the list. Some things are unsurprising: anal sex, nipple play, etc. Others are... more unexpected. Tickling? Wrestling? Alec isn’t sure what to think.

He should just be honest, right? He likes sex, he enjoys a lot of things on this list, and others genuinely intrigue him, but he hesitates to put pen to paper. Because he’s actually going to have to _discuss_ this with Magnus. Whatever he puts down here, he's going to have to look Magnus in the eye whilst they talk about it.

Alec looks up and groans when Izzy bursts into his room. “Hey, big brother!” she says breezily. Why is she here? She’s supposed to be in class. He chose this time for that exact reason.

"Hey," Alec replies. He tries to subtly hide the document by sliding it beneath the other papers on the desk, but Izzy, eagle-eyed as ever, notices the movement.

“What’s that?” she asks. Not waiting for an answer, she comes over and snatches it from him.

Alec reaches out a hand to try to stop her, even though he knows it's fruitless. He watches as she reads the heading and sees understanding dawn on her face before she breaks out into a full grin. She turns her spotlight of a smile on him. _Fuck._

“Alec... is this what I think it is?” asks Izzy, holding the paper out of Alec’s reach even as he tries to grab it. “Did you... did you hear back from Bane Productions? Are you gonna be a _pornstar_?!” She squeals.

Alec had been hoping never to have this conversation with his sister, though he realises now that he should've known better than to try to keep anything from her.

"I, erm..." he clears his throat, then decides to just say it, get it out there. "They emailed about an interview. I went. They gave me this contract."

Izzy shrieks and throws her arms around Alec. “I knew you could do it! My big brother. A pornstar. Wow... so, have you met Magnus Bane? I’ve read a lot about him. He’s amazing.”

Her response pulls a chuckle from him despite his efforts to school his face into nonchalance. It's all still sort of surreal. She's congratulating him on becoming a pornstar, of all things. Do they make cards for that? Alec wonders, the thought making him laugh again. He considers her question. “I did meet Magnus Bane. My interview was with him.”

Isabelle perches herself on the desk next to him, and Alec can feel the excitement coming off her in waves. "Tell me _everything_. What was he like? Is he as hot as his pictures?"

Alec smiles at her enthusiasm, as he always does. He loves Izzy more than anyone in the world, no matter how nosy she can be.

He thinks about her question, thinks about Magnus. The answer to the second is an immediate and resounding yes, but the first? It’s hard to put his impressions of Magnus into words.

“Well...” he says slowly, trying to buy himself some time. “He’s certainly... unique.”

Isabelle waits for more. When it doesn’t come, she shakes a finger at him. “No. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you do not get to _ruin_ this for me. _Tell me_.”

Alec gapes at her for a second. When did this become about _her?_ But then he shrugs. Izzy’s tenacious as hell. She’ll wear him down eventually. Might as well get it over with.

He nods. “I don’t know about his pictures, Iz, but he’s really fucking hot. It’s more than that, though. The way he dresses, carries himself... he’s clearly very confident, but at the same time... he seems very gentle. And hot doesn’t seem like the right word for him somehow. He’s…” _Beautiful_ is the word that comes to mind, but he feels too vulnerable saying it out loud, even to Isabelle, so he settles on another. “...Gorgeous,” he finishes.

“As for what he’s like... he kept trying to talk me out of the porn thing. Seemed like he wanted me to say no. Definitely not what I expected, but... I liked him,” Alec admits - to himself as much as Isabelle.

The man is a bit of an enigma to Alec. Before he went to that interview, he had a lot of preconceived notions about the porn industry, and so far, all of them have turned out to be wildly inaccurate. Alec can't figure out whether the industry is really different from what he’d imagined or if it's just that the way Magnus conducts business is different.

Isabelle leans in. “Someone has a crush,” she teases.

Alec inwardly groans. He doesn't have a crush, okay? He can just appreciate a fine male specimen when he sees one. That's all.

"I don't," he mutters. "Would you give me that?" He reaches out for the document she still holds in her grasp.

Isabelle pulls her arm out of reach. “You totally do!” she crows. “You’re blushing at the thought of him!”

"I'm not!" he denies, but he can feel the heat in his stupid cheeks, and he curses them for betraying him.

Alec sits up straighter and reaches for the papers again, but Isabelle has other ideas. She lays the contract out on the desk in front of them. No. Absolutely not. Alec is not going to go through a kink negotiation document with his sister. But she’s never had much of a sense of boundaries, and looking at her now, Alec can see this is a lost cause. He’ll just have to suffer through it.

She picks up a pen whilst her eyes read over the first line. Then looking at him expectantly, she says, "Anal sex?" and Alec wishes he was _anywhere_ but here. It's one thing having confidence in the bedroom and in his abilities, but it's another thing entirely to have your little sister ask you about these things.

“Do we have to do this?” he asks, hoping against hope that she’s developed some sense of propriety since he saw her this morning.

She pouts - genuinely _pouts_ \- at his words. "Do you even know what half of the things on this list are?"

Alec squares his shoulders and lifts his chin. “I know more than you think, and what I don’t know, I can google. Besides, I have to think these things through. Just because I know what a corset is doesn’t mean I have an informed opinion on wearing one for sex.”

Gone is the playful expression on her face and she eyes him, serious and thoughtful, before saying, "I'm sorry."

“It’s okay,” Alec says. “I’m just... tired of people making jokes about my sex life. I’m great at it, actually. Good enough for Magnus Bane to offer me a job on the spot after my solo shoot.”

He's not sure where the words come from but once he's said them, he knows they're the truth. He doesn't shout his sexual exploits from the rooftops, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. He's just always been private in that way, but now that he's going to share that part of himself with other people, maybe it's time he got comfortable talking about it.

Isabelle stares at him for a second in shocked silence, then squeals. "You already did a _shoot?_ And you didn’t _tell_ me?!” She punches him on the shoulder. Hard.

Alec makes a face and rubs his shoulder. “Izzy! That hurt!”

Isabelle looks unapologetic. “You should’ve told me, big brother. This is a big deal - and you did it! I'm so proud of you!"

A grin breaks out across his face at her words. She's proud of him, actually _proud_ that he's going to be a porn star, and his grin grows into a laugh. Her delight is genuine and infectious, as it always is. It's one of the things he loves most about her.

Alec laughs, letting her delight spread to him and lighten his heart. Yeah, he thinks. I really did do it, didn't I? And that’s something to be proud of.

Isabelle calms down, just a little, and grabs Alec's hands. "So? Tell me _everything_."

Alec is feeling more comfortable, but still, he's not sure he should tell her everything. His mind drifts back to running his fingers through his come and taking a taste, remembering the thrill that had run through him at the bitter flavour on his tongue. Yeah... there’s no way in hell he's saying that aloud to his sister.

“Izzy, even _you_ don’t want to know everything about this... I jerked off. On camera. Magnus talked me through it. It was hot. Okay?”

"He talked you through it?" she asks. "Like... he gave you direction?"

Alec flushes at the memory. “Yes.”

Her lips curve into a smile that he _really_ doesn't want to think too much about. "What was _that_ like?"

Alec doesn’t like where this is going. “Good. Really good,” he says, hoping that’ll be enough to satisfy her.

‘Good’ doesn't really encompass the level of feeling he has about it though. He can still remember the way Magnus' voice had drifted to him with suggestions. He’s jerked himself off thousands of times, but having someone watching, telling him what to do next had taken all thought from it, and he'd just been immersed in the sensation.

Having Magnus’ eyes on him had been the hottest thing of all. The way he looked at Alec. That little gasp when Alec had put a finger in his own ass... And Magnus edging him with just his commands, those whispered words enough to stop Alec in his tracks, make him hold off longer than he’d thought possible under the circumstances. And he’d come so fucking hard... ‘Good’ was an understatement.

"Hmm," Izzy says, and Alec knows she wants to ask more, but thankfully, she keeps any other questions to herself. She taps her pen against the paper and says, "So, you never answered my question. Anal sex?"

Alec blushes a little, hating that his face betrays him like this. “Very much a yes.”

"Okay, we'll put a willingness of 5 for that one. Any notes to add?" She's so blasé about the subject. From her tone, she could be talking about something as ordinary as the weather.

“Uh...” Alec does have one, but it feels inappropriate. Then again, what about this scenario isn’t? “Usually top. Never bottomed, but open to it.”

His choice of words pull a small chuckle from Isabelle, and it takes him a minute to realise the dual meaning of that sentence.

"What's next?" he asks, cutting off whatever comment she was about to make.

They go through the list, one item at a time. Some things take longer for Alec to decide on (eye contact restrictions) while others are an immediate yes (following orders) or no (manacles and irons).

Alec tries to be as open as he can, but he keeps a few of the things he wants to add to the notes to himself. He'll add them later, once he's out from under the scrutiny of his sister.

He mentally reminds himself to note his particular interest in butt plugs and dildos. And when Isabelle asked about lingerie, voice full of laughter, he'd had to force himself not to react. It's something he's wondered about more than once, but never had the chance to try... what would it feel like to have satin and lace and bright colours against his skin? What would it look like? He debates whether his fascination with tattoos and piercings counts as a kink but decides it doesn't. He realises Izzy's talking to him. "Sorry, what?" he asks.

She sighs at him and shakes her head. "I said that there are just these boxes at the end left. Allergies: I know you don't have any of those. Medical conditions: I put 'none,' but tell me if I got that wrong." Alec shakes his head, and she continues, "Last but not least: aftercare issues?"

"I'll fill that part out later," says Alec, not wanting to get all vulnerable (at least not in this particular way) in front of Isabelle.

Izzy gives him a look, but doesn't argue. Alec heaves an internal sigh of relief, and tries to think of something to distract her before she can ask him more about his kinks.

“So, how was class?” he asks.

“Oh, it was fine,” she says, waving a hand dismissively. “But let me tell you about this new recipe I want to try.”

“Oh no,” groans Alec, burying his head in his hands. “ _Izzy…_ ”

“No, wait, Alec! Hear me out! I really think this one is gonna be good,” protests Isabelle, the eternal optimist.

“Can I bribe you _not_ to cook?” asks Alec hopefully.

“Well…” Isabelle considers this, then asks, “What are you offering?”

Alec chuckles. She’s always been susceptible to bribery. “I’ll take you out for ice cream instead?”

“Ooh, ice cream for dinner? I like the way you think, big brother!” Isabelle’s already halfway out of Alec’s bedroom when she sticks her head back in. “Last one to the bus stop’s a rotten egg!”

“Izzy! You _cheater_!” protests Alec, leaping out of his chair and heading for the door. When he arrives at the bus stop, huffing a little from his haste, Isabelle’s standing there waiting for him, arms crossed, grinning like she’s just won the lottery.

“You... cheated,” Alec says breathlessly, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“You love me,” she replies with unshakeable confidence, taking a seat on the bus stop bench.

“I do,” he admits, sitting down next to her and nudging her with his elbow. She pushes back, and they sit there teasing and joking around until the bus arrives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sits down with Alec for a limit session/kink negotiation. Imaginations go into overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All our thanks to the amazing [la_muerta](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) for betaing this monster and being generally awesome! Read their fantastic fics [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)

Alec looks around the conference room. It’s exactly the same as the first time he sat here. There’s the same wall of glass that allows him to see the bright blue sky. The same table, its length dominating the space. The same plush chairs that he sinks into. But Alec feels different.

His hands don’t tap nervously on the desk, and his mind isn’t urging him to keep his eyes fixed on the door. Actually, it is, but only so that he can fully take Magnus in when he inevitably walks through it.

Alec’s dressed a little fancier today. Not that he didn’t dress well for their first interview, it’s just… he took a little extra time choosing his shirt today. He fidgets with a dark blue cuff and wonders if it was the right choice. Isabelle likes it - or at least she did when she bought it for him. She told him that it offset his skin tone beautifully. At the time, Alec hadn’t understood what she meant by that, but when he put it on today, he had to admit that the colour did look _really_ good on him.

Magnus enters the room, and Alec wonders where all the air went. Surely there was air in here just a minute ago? Magnus is wearing a forest green suit today, beautifully fitted to his body. Most people would just wear a white or black shirt, but not Magnus. He’s wearing a light pink shirt, the colour beautiful against his skin. He’s kept his makeup simple, just a little liner and mascara to highlight his eyes, cheekbones subtly shimmering, tinted balm deepening the pink of his lips. He’s wearing the usual silver rings and ear cuffs, and Alec can’t stop looking at him.

Magnus doesn’t notice Alec staring. He’s too busy drinking in the sight of Alec. Alec in a blue shirt that makes his skin glow and brings out the slight flush in his cheeks. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous._ He’d thought he might be unaffected by Alec this time. He’d half hoped that when he walked in here, he’d be interested, but not consumed by _want_. Ragnor was right. He’s a damn fool.

Magnus walks across the room and takes a seat next to Alec. He smiles. “Hello, Alexander.”

“Hi,” says Alec, flushing a bit. _Way to go, Alec. What a great response…_

“Did you bring the contract and the kink list?” asks Magnus. Maybe if they get down to business, he’ll be less distracted. He can almost hear Ragnor in his head, laughing at him for his naivete.

Alec nods, pulling them out of his bag and pushing them along the table to Magnus.

Magnus is very familiar with the list, so he’s able to look over it fairly quickly, despite its length. He keeps to the experience and willingness columns, telling himself it’s so he can get a professional feel for Alec’s sexual preferences. But in all honesty, he knows he’s trying to mentally prepare himself. He just doesn’t want to be blind-sided mid-conversation.

From that perusal, he mentally crosses off a few of the potential partners that are in the portfolio he’s put together.

Alec watches with bated breath as Magnus flips through the pages, feels himself leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the words that he knows are written there. _He’s_ the one who wrote them, after all. Still, he wonders if it was too much. It must’ve been, right? Why isn’t Magnus speaking? Why doesn’t he _say_ anything?

Alec’s fingers tap on the tabletop, and the sound echoes in the quiet of the room. It isn’t very loud, just a soft _thump_ , _thump_ , but Alec’s senses are so focused on his surroundings that he picks it up straightaway and instantly stills his hand. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and tells himself he belongs here. He _does_. Hadn’t Magnus said he was affected by Alec’s work in that solo shoot? That has to count for something.

“I-” Alec starts, unsure of the words he wants to say, but filled with a need to break the silence. “I wasn’t sure how much… um... detail you wanted.”

The softly spoken words make Magnus to look up, the papers falling to rest on the table.

Magnus is dragged from his reverie by Alec’s words. He’d been lost in the idea of Alec experiencing all these things, _doing_ all these things. Giving head, for example... Magnus’ hand tightening in those dark locks as Alec’s head bobs up and down, the imagined sensation of wet heat enveloping Magnus’ cock... if Alec’s application is to be believed, he’s _very_ skilled with his mouth... It’s not all fantasies, though. Magnus is greatly enjoying the occasional snarky comments in Alec’s bold handwriting.

“It’s fine, Alexander. Just taking it all in.” Magnus’ eyes drift back down to the paper.

Cock rings: “Not something I’ve needed, but an enthusiastic yes.” _Oh, what I could do to you..._ thinks Magnus.

Following orders: “Not something I knew I was into but... apparently I am.” Magnus smiles at the recollection of the solo shoot, at the surprise and arousal in Alec’s eyes when he’d _obeyed_ Magnus.

Hair pulling: “GOD YES.” Just like that, Magnus is back to picturing his cock in Alec’s lovely mouth, his fingers tugging at Alec’s hair.

Kneeling: “Where do you want me?” _Everywhere._

Lingerie gave Magnus pause. “Never tried it but always wanted to.” Somehow it feels more like a confession than a snarky response, and it fills Magnus’ head with images, more impressions than anything else. Lace over skin, silk against steel, fabric darkening with want.

Some responses make Magnus snort with laughter. Oral/anal play (rimming): “Yes. _Yes_. YES (That’s what he said).” Then, a few lines down.... Triple penetration: “If you can find a third hole, I’ll gladly let you fill it.”

Magnus comes to the end of the list and looks up at Alec, unable to hide his amusement.

Not for the first time, Magnus is finding it difficult to reconcile the Alexander sitting in front of him, the one who nervously taps his fingers with the one who wrote these comments. He can't say he isn't drawn to both aspects of Alec's personality, but Magnus wonders which of the two wins out, which of the two would remain when everything else is stripped away.

"I have to say. It certainly wasn't _lacking_ in detail," Magnus comments.

Alec laughs, still a little nervous.

"Was there alcohol involved again?" asks Magnus, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Alec's mind drifts back to that application and he flushes with the thought of it, but he notices the way Magnus' lips curl up at the edges and he thinks Magnus is just teasing. He _hopes_ Magnus is just teasing.

"Um... not this time," Alec decides not to mention the fact that Izzy helped fill it out (though by ‘helped,’ he definitely means ‘hindered’). He thinks that might come across as pretty weird. How many people write out kink lists with their sisters? He's guessing not many.

No alcohol? Alec wrote these sassy, sexy comments all on his own? Magnus raises his eyebrows. "Well, aren't you an enigma?" he mutters under his breath. _Fuck._ Magnus has always been a sucker for a mystery, and... against one as tempting as Alexander, he doesn't stand a chance.

Magnus clears his throat, shifts in his chair, and tries to find that professionalism he _knows_ he once possessed. Some time before Alec.

"So, standard procedure is for us to go through this list and discuss any concerns you may have. After that, I've put together a portfolio of people I think might be suited to working with you. The final choice, however, is yours, so we can spend some time going through them. You can ask me any questions about them, and we can schedule your shoot."

Alec nods. "That sounds fine."

Magnus looks at the list. _Fucking hell._ "So... anal sex." He tries to make it a statement, not a question.

Alec nods again. "Yes. I'm fine with anal."

Magnus glances at the paper as if he's checking something, when in reality, the words are seared into his brain. _Usually top. Never bottomed but open to it._ He clears his throat. "So, you prefer to top?"

Alec looks at his hands as he says, "Not necessarily, just... most people assume I'm a top and want me to fuck them. I... really want to bottom, but I... haven't found the right person yet. But I'm very interested."

_Haven't found the right person yet._ Is Alexander trying to kill him?

Why did Magnus suggest they go through this list one by one? Oh, because it's standard procedure. He should have said _fuck it_ to the stupid procedure and just read this in his office. Alone. He could have emailed Alec, or had Clary call Alec if there'd been any questions. Now all he can think about is introducing Alec to the pleasures of anal sex. Of opening him up gently with his fingers until he’s begging for more. Of those hazel eyes widening as Magnus pushes inside of him, glazing over when Magnus thrusts into his prostate. Of Magnus' name on Alec's lips, repeated like a mantra.

Magnus clears his throat. “Well, that won’t be an issue for your shoot. I’m proposing a softcore shoot. It’s better for easing new performers into this field anyway. Softcore means no penetration,” he explains, just in case Alec isn’t aware.

Alec nods. “Okay, fine by me.”

“All right, moving on... heavy bondage?”

It takes them a while to get through the whole list, mainly because Magnus keeps losing his train of thought when he asks Alec questions. Overall, it's straightforward. There's nothing here that raises any red flags for Magnus, and in any other situation, this conversation would probably be a breeze, but Alec’s so fucking _distracting_. There's something so endearing about that flush that Magnus knows extends beyond Alec's collar, about the way Alec will stutter at first, then give a snarky answer backed by quiet confidence.

But finally, they’re at the end of the list. Magnus has never been so grateful to be done with this part of the process. “Anything else you want to discuss, Alexander?”

Alec takes a minute to think about Magnus' question, but in all honesty, he can't think of anything else, at least not to do with that list. Not for the first time today, he wonders what some of Magnus' responses would have been, whether they would have matched up with his own.

While Alec is thinking, Magnus sorts through the portfolio of options he preselected, rejecting the performers whose preferences and kinks don’t align with Alec’s. Finally, he’s down to three options: Meliorn, Elias, and Luke Garroway (assuming they manage to land his contract). He slides them across the table to Alec. Magnus doesn’t want anyone doing shoots with people they’re not genuinely attracted to, so he always makes sure potential performers have the chance to view their potential partners and look through their profiles before deciding.

Alec looks through their pictures quickly, as if he’s searching for something. “Where’s yours?” he asks.

Magnus sucks in a breath. Alec wants to do a shoot with _him_? He has to take a moment before explaining gently, “I don’t perform anymore, except when the situation calls for it.”

Alec’s face falls. He had dared to hope. Hope that he would get to do this with Magnus, get to live out the fantasies and the wet dreams. Ever since he met Magnus, his mind has been full of glimpses of how good it could be. The cool metal of many rings against the heat of his cock; those soft, tinted lips against his; those eyes boring into his as he comes. And now... none of those things will ever happen. Unless… his mind latches onto something Magnus just said. “Calls for it? What does that mean? Wh-what would have to happen for the situation to call for it?”

Magnus stifles a groan when he hears Alec’s question. This man will be the death of him. He takes a breath and keeps his voice steady as he replied. “Well, sometimes we have new performers who are very nervous and working with me helps them feel more comfortable, more at ease. But generally, it’s only when Ragnor insists that I participate.”

Alec licks his lips, trying to figure out what to say next.

_Fucking hell_ . Magnus is going to die of sexual frustration. He did _not_ see that one coming. No pun intended.

Alec says quietly, his voice almost a whisper. “And... what if... _I’m_ very nervous...?”

The room is silent except for the sound of blood pounding in Magnus' ears. Can Alec hear that? Magnus wants to just throw caution to the wind and go for it. Just take what he wants, which apparently, Alec wants too. Magnus knows better than to mix business with pleasure. He's been burnt too many times before. But Alec… there's something about Alec that makes him want to throw all his carefully curated rules out the window.

Magnus doesn’t say anything. Alec’s heart sinks. He’s asked for too much. Of _course_ he can’t have _this_. It’s too much.

“I- It’s okay,” he whispers. “I’ll be fine.”

And that‘s what does it. The slight tremor in Alexander’s voice. Magnus would do anything in his power to make that uncertainty disappear. He has to check first though, has to make sure. “Doing the shoot with me would make you feel more comfortable?”

Alec's eyes fly to Magnus' and hope spreads warmth through his chest. Can he... Is Magnus offering? _Comfortable_ isn't exactly the word Alec would use to describe for getting to do a shoot with Magnus. More like _fucking_ _ecstatic_. Alec tries to keep his voice even and calm when he speaks.

"I think... Um. Yeah. Yes, that would help."

Magnus gulps at the hope in Alec’s eyes. Those fucking hazel eyes that have been haunting his dreams.

“Well. I don’t have a current profile handy, but I can tell you that I think we’re fairly compatible in terms of the kink list.” Alec’s list is surprisingly inclusive. Magnus’ is longer, of course, but that’s to be expected. All in all, they’re a good match. Objectively. Subjectively, well, Magnus is trying desperately not to get his hopes up, but he’s inwardly grinning like a fool. “I’ll go see if I can dig up a picture,” he says.

“That’s... not gonna be a problem,” says Alec quickly. He knows damn well he’s attracted to Magnus. Doesn’t need to see any pictures to confirm it. He just needs to know that this is real. That he can have this.

Magnus is already halfway out his chair when Alec speaks. He sits down abruptly, breath rushing out of his lungs.

Alec doesn't allow his thoughts to run away just yet. Not until this is confirmed, not until he knows that he's finally going to have what he's endlessly imagined. "I don't need to see a picture of your cock to know I want to do this with _you_."

Almost as soon as the words are out there, he wants to take them back, but he sees the flash of desire in Magnus' eyes, hears the sharp intake of breath, and he decides to just own them.

"How will this work? I mean... What comes next?"

Magnus’ head is reeling, the way it always does when he gets glimpses of Application Alexander, as he’s dubbed him. Straightforward and confident and sexy as hell. Every version of Alexander is hot, of course, but there’s something about how blunt he is about what he’s good at, what he wants... that goes straight to Magnus’ cock. He shifts subtly in his seat, readjusting himself. He couldn’t stand up now if he wanted to, not unless he wanted to show Alec exactly how much his words have affected him.

What _does_ come next? Magnus hopes it's him. No, wait… _shit_ . _Professionalism, Bane_. He takes a steadying breath and tries to will his body into submission. "There are some legalities to take care of, lots of details to discuss." Magnus' voice is deep and he knows it's due to how affected he is. Looking at him now, no one would believe he was a (former) pornstar. "Then we'll do a warm-up session before the actual shoot."

Fuck. He doesn't know if Alec knows what that is, but he can't explain that right now. He's imagining the agony of sitting naked next to Alexander and drinking in all that skin. Of having that cock within touching distance, of lightly running his fingers along the length of it, and somehow holding back from taking what he really wants - Alec’s pleasure. Maybe he should have just foregone the warm-up session.

Magnus looks... _hot_ right now. And not just as hot as usual, but a bit hot under the collar. His eyes are darker, voice low, his lips a little parted. And _fuck_ , Alec wants to get him naked. Now. And now, that might actually happen...

“What’s a warm-up session?” he asks, just for the sake of something to say, trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism to avoid dragging Magnus across the table to finally taste that gorgeous mouth of his.

"It's..." Magnus pauses for a moment as if searching for the words. "It's an opportunity for the people working together on a shoot to get... comfortable with each other's bodies. With being naked with each other."

Oh. _Oh_. Alec's imagining Magnus naked again. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so hasty to turn down those photos. Although, if Alec is reading this right, it won't be too long before he gets to see the real thing.

“What... what does that involve?” Alec can’t help it. He needs to know, needs to understand.

Magnus briefly wonders if Alec is messing with him, but there's genuine innocence in his eyes that has Magnus pushing down his own desire. He has a job to do, and no matter how he feels about the situation, that and Alec have to come first.

His voice is steadier, more controlled, when he speaks. "Essentially, it will just be the two of us. Usually there are a few other people, so we’ll probably have one cameraperson and the director. We’ll be able to touch each other, casual or playful, while we talk. Just think of it as... Hanging out, getting to know each other."

Alec can't function, the thought of Magnus naked -  but, more than that, the idea of being allowed to _touch_ Magnus’s naked body - driving all coherence from his mind. He wants that... _god_ , he wants that. It sounds like heaven.

“Where can I touch? I mean… where will _we_ touch?” Alec forces himself to meet Magnus’ eyes as he says the words, but his heart is beating rapidly in his chest.

Magnus doesn’t answer right away. He takes a sip of the water from his glass on the table, and Alec follows every movement, from the tumbler pressing against his lips to the gulp of his adam’s apple as he swallows. Would it look just like that if he was swallowing around Alec’s dick?

“Everywhere,” Magnus finally says and watches as Alec’s pupils dilate from just those words. “It’s not sexual touching, as such, though we’re both free to touch each other’s…” Magnus trails off. _Don’t say cock. Don’t say cock._ “...genitals.” _Whew. That was close._ Magnus congratulates himself on his professionalism, then casts about for what to say next. “It’s more to build a connection, to become at ease with each other, so that when we do begin the shoot, those touches feel natural to us. If it were a penetrative shoot, there’d be some prep as well, but like I said... I think it would be best to start out with softcore.”

How is Alec supposed to have Magnus touching him and it not be sexual? Is that even a possibility? Wait. Will he even be allowed to get turned on? “What, uh… what if I… get hard during the, uh, warm-up session?”

Magnus laughs. “That’s not uncommon, and it’s not an issue. It’s desirable for performers to be ready for when the shoot begins.”

Alec gulps. “I, uh… I don’t think that will be a problem.”

Magnus laughs again. He can’t say he disagrees.

“How long does it last... the warm-up session?” The question rushes from Alec’s lips. He’s got stamina, he knows that from experience, but he’s not sure how long he can take Magnus touching him - or him touching Magnus - before he’ll need more.

“Thirty minutes is standard for a softcore warm-up here.” These questions are killing Magnus. He’s trying to answer as he would with any other of his potential stars, trying to put Alec at ease, and give him the information he needs so that he can make an informed decision. The one thing Magnus prides himself on is that everyone who works for him knows exactly what they’re signing up for.

“Alexander, I know this is a lot. Do you want to do this? If you’re not sure, we don’t have to go any further. I want you to be sure before we proceed.” Those words go against everything Magnus is hoping for, but he has to offer, has to be certain.

" _Yes,_ " Alec breathes. "I... I don't want to do this with anyone else. Only you."

Magnus forgets how to breathe. _I want that too,_ he realises. He knew he was attracted to Alexander, knew he wanted to learn more about him, but he can't remember the last time he actually _wanted_ to do a shoot. Just for the hell of it. For the sheer, sexy _fun_ of the thing, getting down and dirty on camera with someone he’s genuinely attracted to, someone he wants to coax sounds and reactions and orgasms from, someone he _wants_ to see naked. And he does. He wants all of those things and more with Alexander. He wants to learn how to make Alexander smile, wants to provoke more of those sexy comments from him, wants to tease him until he _begs_ , wants to see him come and be the cause of it.

It takes Magnus a minute but he manages to remember that there are details they still need to discuss. He looks down at the checklist he uses for every negotiation. Alec, however, is the first one to speak.

“You said softcore. Would it be scripted or…”

It’s a question Alec wants the answer to, but that’s not the reason he asks it. He needs to move on from his admission as quickly as possibly. He can’t believe he said that. What porn star only wants to shoot with one person?

“This production studio isn’t what you’d call traditional in regard to its operations,” Magnus says. “I - We don’t use scripts very often because we find the resulting videos tend to be somewhat stilted. We focus more on the natural aspects of sex, on the feeling and emotion of it all.”

Alec instantly remembers those pictures on the wall in the foyer. They’d been beautiful because of their intimacy, the artistic tone, and the refreshingly realistic nature. He wonders if, for the first shoot at least, a script wouldn’t make things easier. The solo shoot had been difficult until Magnus had given him direction, and he can’t help but worry that this will be the same. Before he can express his doubts, Magnus continues.

“We’ll outline what we’re both comfortable doing and select certain activities for the shoot, but we won’t decide on the order of anything. I find that, with our more organic process, the touches are fuelled by desire, creating a better flow for the shoot and lending authenticity to the end product.”

Authenticity is one thing Alec doesn’t think they’ll need to worry about. Every brush of his fingers will be because he’s itching to touch, and every press of his lips will be motivated by the desire to taste.

“What are _you_ comfortable with?” Alec knows his own kinks, and Magnus read that form so now Magnus knows them too, but he doesn’t know anything about what Magnus likes. He only knows that Magnus said they’re ‘compatible,’ and Alec needs more than that.

That isn’t a question Magnus had been expecting to hear. The conundrum that is Alexander just keeps on throwing him curveballs.

“I’m-” Magnus could spell it out for Alec, similar to Alec’s kink list, but that won’t get them anywhere. “I can put a list together for you if you want that, but I think it would be better for us to spend this time discussing what we’re _both_ comfortable with for this shoot. Kissing, for example. I’m okay with that, are you?”

“Where?” Alec says, and Magnus has to close his eyes for a moment. That isn’t the best idea, as without his sense of sight, his mind eagerly supplies the phantom touch of lips pressed against the hollow of his throat, the inside of his elbow, the back of his knee… all the places that work him into a frenzy. “I enjoy being kissed anywhere, Alexander.”

Alec reaches for the water in front of him, the cool of the glass soothing against his heated skin as he picks it up. He sips, taking those few seconds to consider if there’s anywhere he doesn’t like to be kissed. “I… yeah, the same.”

“And touching, is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched?”

With Magnus’ hands? Alec’s certain he’ll enjoy every possible caress of those fingers. Still, he remembers the way Izzy always used to tickle the balls of his feet, and he says, “My feet. I don’t really like that.” Magnus scribbles something down on the paper in front of him, and Alec has to hold himself back from leaning forward to read the words. He’s just noting Alec’s preference, right?

“Great,” says Magnus. “You’ve listed that you’re okay with nipple play, as am I. For this shoot, we’ll probably limit this to fingers and mouths rather than any clamps or toys, if you’re okay with that?”

More than okay, Alec thinks, but he keeps that to himself. Instead, he nods and agrees. “That’s fine with me.”

“I take it from your application that you’re comfortable giving - and probably, receiving - blowjobs?” Magnus asks.

Alec gulps, immediately wondering how Magnus’ cock would - _will_ \- feel in his mouth. “Yes, I’m... comfortable both giving and receiving them. I _enjoy_ both.”

Magnus considers which he’d like to have first, the heavy weight of Alec on his tongue or Alec’s lips stretched obscenely around his cock. _That’s not helping,_ he tells himself. He’s trying to keep his mind from conjuring these sexual fantasies so that he can focus on putting Alec at ease, but mental images like that are sorely testing his efforts.

Okay, oral, he thinks, trying to get back to his usual script for these sessions.

“Given that you’ve applied for this job, I’m sure that you’ve seen some porn in your life. From your kink negotiation list, I can see that you don’t have a problem with swallowing or coming in another’s mouth. I’m comfortable with both too. However, given that this is a softcore shoot and there won’t be any penetration, the climax of the shoot, if you will, will be our orgasms.”

And what a spectacular climax that will be, Magnus thinks, but continues to talk. “It’s important we get those on camera. It’s a good idea if we... tell each other when we’re close, that way we can pull back.”

“Okay, yeah, that makes sense,” Alec agrees.

Magnus looks thoughtful and taps a finger on the papers in front of him for a moment.

“In terms of ejaculation, is there anywhere on your body you don’t like that?”

“No,” Alec says. “I’m fine with wherever.”

Magnus lifts his hand from the table to twist the cuff at his ear, and Alec follows the movement with his eyes.

“Okay, well, not on the face for me,” he tells Alec.

Alec notices that Magnus’ eyes shift away from his when Magnus speaks, and he’s not sure what that means, so he considers Magnus’ words instead. He’d been thinking about Magnus coming on him and that sounded hot as hell, so he hadn’t taken the time to really consider his response. But now, with Magnus’ answer on the table, Alec remembers the time he tried that and realises that, if he has a choice (which Magnus keeps telling him he does), he’d rather not experience it again. Alec’s got no issue with come in his mouth, with it spilling out and running over his lips, but he didn’t really enjoy feeling it spurting onto his face and having to quickly squeeze his eyes shut against the force of it. He also hadn’t enjoyed walking around with come in his hair all day, completely unaware until Izzy pointed it out and he just… he doesn’t want to go through that again.

“Wait, yeah, I, uh… I don’t want that either,” Alec decides. “It wasn’t… great the time I tried it.”

“Well, no matter what happens or what we’re doing, if you want to stop, all you have to do is say so. We have an agreement, Alec, but that doesn’t overrule your consent. Okay?”

When Alec agrees, Magnus thinks for a long moment about how to discuss the next topic, but eventually decides just to jump in. “Alexander, I know we talked in our initial interview about... orgasming multiple times in a session, but let’s discuss how that works for each of us, since it’ll probably make for a better shoot.”

Alec gulps as he realises what Magnus is talking about.

Magnus continues, “For example, I can orgasm more than once if I have continued stimulation after the first.”

Alec can’t hold back a gasp, now picturing Magnus coming, Alec getting to work his cock through it, getting to see Magnus come _again_ … He wonders for the millionth time what Magnus’ cock looks like.

“So, for example, if you were to give me a hand job, and I… had an orgasm,” Magnus takes a  deep breath, resisting the urge to admit that it was pretty much a foregone conclusion, “if you continued to… stimulate me, I could maintain my erection and orgasm again shortly thereafter.”

Alec gulps again, tries to figure out what to say, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. “Uh… I, uh…” he stammers.

Magnus is trying so fucking hard to be professional, even though he’s dying inside, both at the conversation they’re having and Alec’s reaction to it. Magnus forces himself to breathe. This is about Alec, about preparing him as well as Magnus can for the shoot, making sure he’s fully informed.

“Alexander,” Magnus says gently, “As I recall, you said multiple orgasms were possible for you as well?”

Alec nods, still struggling to make his words work.

Magnus takes another breath. “How… how does that work for you, Alexander? Also, would you  prefer that we edge each other during the session with the end goal of one orgasm, or would you prefer to attempt multiple orgasms?” Magnus keeps using the word orgasm, and he feels like he’s said it far too much in the past few minutes, but he’s trying to keep it together for Alec’s sake.

Alec takes a deep breath, willing his brain to function. He can do this. “I… I like stimulation while I’m coming. To draw it out. But then I get very sensitive and it becomes too much. And, while I’m interested in things like overstimulation in the future, probably not for this shoot. So, basically… I can come multiple times. I just need a few minutes in between. For the hand job example…” Alec trails off, distracted by imagining Magnus’ hand working his cock. He shakes his head. “For that example, what would be good for me would be if you would… stroke me through it, but then… when I get too sensitive, if you would release my… cock and provide other forms of stimulation instead, like kissing, nipple play, touching other body parts, etc. Then after a few minutes, you could go back to, uh, touching my cock.”

That is definitely something Magnus can do, happily. Touching Alexander anywhere will be heavenly. Alec didn’t mention fingering when he talked about other forms of stimulation, and Magnus wonders whether he’d be too sensitive for fingers rubbing against his prostate. Maybe it would draw those soft little sounds from Alec. It’s a shame he won’t get to find out, at least not this time… **_No_ ** _, Bane_ , he tells himself sternly. He is absolutely _not_ considering more shoots before they’ve even done this one.

A thought does occur to him, though. “Alexander, I’m not sure if I clarified this, but no penetration includes fingers as well.”

Alec’s a bit disappointed to hear that their shoot won’t involve any penetration at all. He’d just thought that meant no penetrative sex. He _really_ wants Magnus’ fingers inside him… but there’s always next time. “I didn’t- um... yeah, okay.” Alec hopes he’s hidden his dismay well enough.

Magnus doesn’t quite know what to make of Alec’s response, but Alec did agree, so he moves on. “There are a few universal rules for our shoots, Alexander. We depict safe sex practices on screen whenever relevant. So, all shoots with penetrative sex require condoms, for example. No exceptions. That’s not relevant for our particular shoot, but I just wanted to be sure you knew. Also, we require that lube be used in _every_ shoot.”

Alec nods his agreement. “I may enjoy a certain amount of pain on occasion, but not for its own sake, so jerking it dry isn’t my preference.”

Magnus swallows hard, now picturing Alec all tied up and beautiful, ass pink from a paddle, cock hard and weeping. Or perhaps that gorgeous face all contorted in pleasure from a pair of clamps on those sensitive nipples. The possibilities are _endless_ , and Magnus wants them all. The images bring to mind yet another item for them to discuss.

“Alexander, I know that your kink list said marks were fine,” begins Magnus, “but for our shoots, it’s probably better to avoid them. Unless you’re not planning to do a shoot until any resulting marks have healed.”

Alec shakes his head. “No, I... “ _I have to do as many as I can. I have to make that five grand._ “I want to do more. As soon as I can.”

Magnus wonders at the reason behind the urgency in Alexander’s voice. “Is everything alright, Alexander?”

“Fine,” says Alec immediately. It’s not Magnus’ problem. He doesn’t want to burden him with it. “Thank you for telling me. I like hickeys and bite marks, but not enough to give up shooting til they heal.”

Magnus smiles. “That’s why I wanted you to know. Since that’s your preference, I’ll be sure not to leave any.” Magnus takes a deep breath, relieved that he’s gotten through the bulk of the discussion in a relatively professional manner. “It's settled then. I guess we only need to sign some forms and put a date on the books." Magnus hopes that date is soon. Knowing he can now have this has made him impatient to have it sooner rather than later.

“How soon can we do it?” asks Alec. The sooner they do the shoot, the sooner he gets paid.

Magnus considers. Raphael will be out of town for the next few days. He could use a different camera person, of course, but he thinks Raphael’s quiet, unobtrusive manner may be just what Alec needs. “Monday?” he asks.

“Monday,” says Alec with a nod, relieved he won’t have to wait any longer.

Magnus is still considering the logistics of the shoot when he realises that he should make Alec aware of how they do things here.

“One of the things we care about at Bane Productions is capturing real intimacy and pleasure between performers. As a result, we keep our crews very small to put performers at ease - usually just a cameraperson and the director.” Fuck, he’s going to have to direct this himself, isn’t he? He’ll never hear the end of it if he has to ask Ragnor. Plus, it might put Alexander more at ease to have Magnus direct it. It’s up to him, though. “Generally, Ragnor directs our shoots, but in this particular case, I think it might work well if I was the director. It seemed like you were more comfortable working with me than Ragnor during the solo shoot, plus this way, it would only be us and the cameraperson. But if you prefer, I can have Ragnor direct us.”

Alec doesn’t have to think about it. “No,” he says immediately. “I’d prefer if it was you.”

Magnus nods. “Also, the reason I suggested Monday is so that you can have the same cameraperson - Raphael - from the solo shoot and the nude photos. I thought you might feel more comfortable that way.”

“Yeah,” says Alec. “I appreciate you thinking of that. And he was… quiet. Not intimidating or distracting.”

“Yes. That’s one of Raphael’s strengths,” Magnus agrees. “On Monday, plan to be here an hour before the shoot starts. It’s probably a good idea to have eaten something before you get here. It’s standard procedure for performers to shower before a shoot, and we’ve got showers on the premises, so you can do that when you arrive. I know we agreed there won’t be any penetration this time, but just so you’re aware, we keep everything on hand for performers to prepare themselves for hardcore shoots, and it’s written into the employment contract that preparation is a requirement.”

Magnus pauses to take a few breaths before continuing. “Around half an hour before the shoot, we’ll start the warm-up session.”

Alec nods slowly as he absorbs all the information.

Magnus adds, “We’ll have robes available if you’re uncomfortable being naked outside of the shoot and the warm up session.”

Alec bites his lip, nervous at the reminder of the time he’ll be spending naked with Magnus independent of the shoot itself. “W-will you wear your, uh, jewellery?” he asks, mouth dry.

Magnus resists the urge to smirk. _Professional, Bane. Professional._ “Well, I don’t usually, but I can if you want me to. It’s up to you as my scene partner.”

“Yes,” says Alec promptly. “Definitely yes.”

So… Alexander likes his jewellery, huh? He’ll have to remember that… Magnus laughs to himself. _As if_ he could forget anything Alexander said.

“What about makeup?” Alec wonders where these questions are coming from. Why can’t he shut himself up?

Magnus smiles. “I generally wear some, yes, but it depends on the shoot. Sometimes I wear more than others. And on some occasions, I wear more of a natural look.”

“I like this you,” says Alec, then berates himself. Why can’t he ever talk like a normal human being around Magnus?

Magnus smiles, a little surprised and very pleased. “...Thank you, Alexander,” he says quietly.

Alec smiles back. He can’t help but be relieved that Magnus seems to have taken it well. Suddenly, another angle on the makeup thing occurs to him. “Will, uh… will I need to wear makeup too?”

Magnus laughs. “Well… we’ll probably put a little on you for the camera. It doesn’t have anything to do with your looks, but a little concealer, something to bring out your eyes, powder to set… nothing that makes it _look_ like you’re wearing makeup.”

Alec nods. He’s fine with that. Or more, honestly. It’s not like Izzy hasn’t put makeup on him before.

“Is there anything I need to be aware of?” Alec asks. “With the shoot? Are there things I should be thinking about?”

“As your scene partner and director, let me worry about those things, okay?”

Alec nods.

“Your job is to immerse yourself in the experience, to feel and react. That’s all. I know I’ve said it before, but I want you to understand that I mean it: what we’re looking for are genuine responses to stimuli. I don’t care how good of an actor a performer is. There’s no substitute for seeing someone experiencing something they truly, genuinely enjoy.” Magnus gestures to the tagline and says, “‘Real people, real pleasure.’ That’s what we promise our subscriber base.”

That reminds Magnus. “You’ll need to come up with an alias, something we’ll use to label your videos. For all your adoring fans to find you by.” He grins. “We tend to only use a first name. I can get a list of names in current use amongst our performers for you - to avoid repeats.”

“What’s yours?” Alec asks. He wants to make sure that whatever he chooses pairs well with Magnus’ chosen name. Even if their names are made up, he wants them to sound good together. Though, when Alec thinks about it, he can’t imagine Magnus being called anything else.

“It’s just Magnus,” Magnus says.

“Why?” Why does Alec need an alias but Magnus doesn’t? Alec doesn’t understand the difference.

“I own a porn production company, Alexander.” Magnus gives a slight shake of his head, a slight smile on his lips as he explains, “I don’t really need the anonymity anymore.”

“Anymore? You haven’t always used your real name?” The words rush out of Alec, but he’s just so curious that he can’t help asking. He wants to know everything there is to know about Magnus.

“When I worked in mainstream porn, I used to film as Rocky Long.” It wasn’t _that_ long ago, but it feels like a lifetime.

Alec stares blankly at Magnus for a minute as he thinks of all the possible interpretations of that name. Then, he can’t help himself. He laughs. Well, it’s really more of a giggle, but he’ll never admit to it.

“Rocky Long, huh?” He says nonchalantly, trying to keep a straight face. He’s doing all right until he meets Magnus’ eyes, and then it’s too much. He snorts loudly.

Alexander’s amusement is infectious, and Magnus can’t help responding. They dissolve into helpless laughter. They keep trying to stop, but every time they make eye contact, they set each other off again.

Finally, they manage to calm down. Magnus looks down at the papers in front of him, lips still twitching. _Okay. What’s next?_

-

After Alec leaves, Magnus returns to his office and buries his head in his hands. _How did this happen?_ he wonders. He decides not to tell Ragnor he agreed to do (and direct!) a shoot with Alexander. He just really doesn’t want to hear it right now. Instead, he sneakily adds it to the business calendar and hopes no one notices. Of course, his luck isn’t _that_ good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are underway for a very important day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the fabulous [la_muerta!](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) Read their fantastic stories [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)

The next morning, Magnus is focusing on his deal with Luke Garroway. He's finally managed to push Alexander far enough from his mind to focus, though it was beyond difficult. They're close to finalising this deal - he can _feel_ it - and he should be overjoyed, should be vibrating with excitement. And well, he is, but this contract definitely isn't the reason…

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ragnor asks at the end of their morning meeting. They've gone over all of today's projects and Magnus thought they were done, but Ragnor is just sitting there, relaxing in his chair as if there's nowhere else he needs to be.

Magnus raises his head. “No?” He hates that it’s a question, but something about the way Ragnor asks is setting off alarm bells in his head.

“You sure?” asks Ragnor, steepling his fingers and fixing Magnus with a stern look.

Magnus is fairly certain, but he reconsiders under the force of that glare. There must be _something_ , otherwise Ragnor wouldn't be asking.

"Are you busy next week?" Ragnor continues.

Magnus is bewildered. “No more than usual. Why?”

“Really?” asks Ragnor, gaze honing in like a searchlight. “What are you doing on Monday at 11?”

Magnus still doesn’t know what this is about. If Ragnor wants to know about his appointments, all he has to do is check their calendar. Oh. Oh _shit_. The calendar.

“Ragnor-” Magnus starts, but Ragnor interrupts him.

“You’re a damn _fool_ , Magnus. Doing a shoot with this boy is a terrible idea. And the fact that you didn’t talk to me about it beforehand _proves_ that. I hope you know I’m not directing it...”

"He’s _not_ a boy, and I wasn't asking you to," Magnus retorts sharply. Ragnor's not wrong. This probably _is_ a terrible idea, but for him to just say it outright like that raises Magnus’ hackles. It makes him want to press ahead just to prove Ragnor wrong. Magnus _may_ have been called a stubborn bastard on more than a few occasions.

Magnus looks at Ragnor, standing by his statement, silently daring Ragnor to challenge him. He knows he probably looks angry, jaw set and eyes flashing, but... he’s not going to pass this up, dammit. Won’t forego the chance to coax those sounds out of Alexander, to touch that gorgeous body, to get his mouth on that fantastic cock. He _can’t_.

Ragnor doesn't raise his voice like Magnus expects, though. He laces his fingers together on his lap, narrows his eyes, and then speaks. His voice is gentle as he says, "Have you _really_ thought about this, Magnus?"

Magnus sighs, Ragnor’s response disarming his defensiveness and deflating his anger. _Has_ he?

“Ragnor, old friend, I... I can’t...” says Magnus, hating how pleading he sounds. “I don’t remember the last time I _wanted_ to do a shoot... not since Camille...”

The word hangs between them in the sudden silence. _Camille._ Magnus can't recall when he last spoke that name aloud. They don't talk about her, or their history, or how it had broken Magnus so completely when it had all fallen apart. It's something of an unspoken rule between them, has been for years, and Magnus has broken it with one word.

Ragnor just looks at Magnus, and he has such compassion in his eyes that Magnus can’t hold his gaze.

After a long moment, Ragnor says quietly, “I just want you to be careful.”

This isn’t at _all_ how Magnus thought this conversation would turn out.  He could have handled an argument, would’ve hidden behind anger and bluster, but this... Ragnor’s soft voice and caring words are threatening to break down the walls Magnus has carefully constructed to hold back his emotions.

"I know what I'm doing, Ragnor," he says, and he's slightly taken aback by how certain his voice sounds.

"Do you?" asks Ragnor. There's no judgement or derision in his tone, just gentleness. "I hope so."

_Does_ he? Magnus has never been so sure that he wants to do something, but has he actually thought this through further than 'I want this'?

"I..." he starts to respond but finds himself at a loss for words. "Maybe I don't, Ragnor," he says with a sigh. "I have no fucking clue at this point, but... I just. You know what a number she did on me. I... this really _is_ the first time since then that I've wanted to do a shoot. And it's because of Alexander. Plus… it's what he needs to make him feel comfortable, Ragnor. I can't deny him that."

Ragnor sighs heavily. "You know I'll support you no matter what, old friend. I just... I worry about you, Magnus."

Magnus nods. "I know you do, and I love you for it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ragnor laughs quietly. "God forbid you ever have to find out. I wouldn't want to have to pick up the pieces after that."

"Don't even joke about that," Magnus says, voice severe. Apart from his mother, his friends are his family, the most important people in his life, and he can’t imagine his world without them. He refuses to.

Ragnor shakes his head at Magnus, "I promise you're stuck with me for years to come. Whether you like it or not."

Though they bicker and gripe, Magnus wouldn't change a thing about Ragnor or their relationship. He probably won't ever admit it to Ragnor, but he _needs_ this. He needs someone to call him out on his shit and tell him when he's being an idiot, and Ragnor has a particular talent for it. Plus, Ragnor has stuck by him, even when he thought Magnus was damn near out of his mind. Like with Bane Productions. Heartbroken and more than a little lost after the mess with Camille, Magnus had brought the idea to Ragnor. He would have pursued it with or without his friend’s involvement, but it wouldn't have been the same. This place has become so much more than he could ever have dreamed, and that’s due in large part to the involvement of Ragnor and Raphael, the three of them working in concert to do what they can to counteract the wrongs of the industry they know so well.

"That’s good. I need you around, my friend," says Magnus quietly. He sighs heavily, thoughts returning to their original argument. "I'm gonna do it, Ragnor."

Ragnor nods. "I know you are. Just... _try_ to be careful, Magnus." There’s a note of pleading in his voice, and Magnus can’t help but be touched by his concern.

Magnus nods back. "I'll do my best."

-

It’s been a long day, and Alec wants nothing more than to sit on the couch and watch tv until he falls asleep. Instead, he’s cooking dinner. Izzy came in from her last class raving about this new recipe she’s dying to try, and honestly, this is the only thing Alec can think of to save them from Izzy’s latest fit of culinary inspiration. He’s not making anything special, just spaghetti, but they all know how horribly wrong even the simplest of recipes can go in her hands. To be fair, she’s _basically_ a genius, so Alec attributes her lack of cooking skills to the fact that her brain is just too full of truly brilliant ideas to allow for mundane things like remembering to turn off the oven or being able to distinguish sugar from salt.

For the last twenty minutes, Isabelle’s been sitting on the kitchen counter pouting at her plans being thwarted, but Alec knows her so well that, even without looking up, he can tell she’s starting to unwind. They haven’t done this in a while, the two of them. Just hang out. It’s been too long.

“ _So_ , big brother…”

Alec groans. He can already tell from the mock innocence of her tone that he’s going to hate this question, whatever it is.

Isabelle grins mischievously and continues unfazed, “What’s the latest on your porn career?”

Well, all things considered, that’s not _too_ bad of a question.

“I… I have my first shoot coming up,” he says, not looking at her. “On Monday.”

“That’s so _exciting_! Is there a theme? Are you playing a role? Tell me _everything_!” Isabelle squeals.

Alec laughs despite himself. He loves his sister for too many reasons to count, but her reaction to this whole situation definitely ranks in the top five.

“No…” he says. “None of that. Just… just the two of us. It’ll be, uh… softcore, so. Just, like, handjobs and blowjobs and stuff.”

Isabelle leans forward. “ _So?_ ”

“What?” Alec pretends not to know what she’s asking.

“Alec...” she whines. “Tell me about _him_!”

Alec relents. “Well, it’s… Magnus,” he says, wincing a little at the way he says Magnus’ name. Even he can tell there’s far too much interest and feeling in it.

Thankfully, Isabelle’s too distracted by the revelation to notice his tone. “Wait, _Magnus_ Magnus? Magnus _Bane_? Holy _shit_ , Alec! That’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” says Alec, letting himself grin a little. It _is_ kind of amazing.

Isabelle grins slyly and reaches out to poke Alec hard.

“Ow!” He looks at her accusingly. “What was that for?”

“You have a shoot with your _crush_ ,” she says in this schoolyard singsong that grates on his nerves.

“I do _not_ have a crush on him,” insists Alec stubbornly, ignoring the voice in his head that calls him a fool for denying it.

“Alec and Magnus, sitting’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Isabelle continues, then repeats the taunt. Once. Twice. Three times, each iteration louder than the last. She starts it a fifth time, but he cuts her off.

“Can you… not?” he asks. He knows he sounds far too bothered by the whole thing, but he can’t help it.

Isabelle shuts up instantly. “What’s wrong, Alec?”

Alec sighs. “I just… it’s a big deal, you know? And it’s really important because law school’s on the line. And… I’m excited and all, but I’m really nervous too. And you know me. I’m an over preparer. I like to do my homework, research things beforehand. I just wish there was something I could _do_ to prepare for this…"

Isabelle considers for a long moment.

"You should watch some of Magnus' old porn," Isabelle says. Casually. Like it’s a totally normal thing to say. Which it’s _not_ , Alec would like the record to show. It’s very much _not_.

Alec's hand freezes mid-stir at her blunt words. He forces his hand to move again, the wooden spoon swirling the sauce in the pan as he tries to pretend he’s unaffected by the idea.

"If you can't even watch it, you shouldn't be doing it," she continues and then snorts at her own words. Alec, with his back to her, doesn't have to try to hide his smile. She's such a dork sometimes - an adorable dork.

Alec doesn’t let himself think about her suggestion. Later. He can consider that later. But for now, he’s _got_ to distract Isabelle from this line of questioning. Otherwise who _knows_ what she’ll come up with next. But what else can he bring up that she’ll find more appealing than his upcoming shoot? Well, he does have _one_ homework assignment from Magnus he hasn’t completed yet.

“So…” he says, his voice carefully casual.

Isabelle picks up on it instantly. “Yes?” she says, already a little tantalised.

“Apparently, I have to choose a name. To perform under.”

She gasps. “Yes, of course! Ooh, what’s Magnus’?”

“He just uses his own name.”

Isabelle pouts. “That’s _boring_.”

Alec smiles. “Well, apparently, it’s because he doesn’t need to conceal his real identity. He owns the damn company. It’s not like he’s trying to hide or anything.”

She tilts her head, considering. “I guess…” She still looks disappointed.

“So…” Alec knows she’ll be able to hear the smile in his voice, even though he’s still carefully keeping his back to her. “Want to help me pick one?”

Isabelle’s squeal is ear-splitting. “Of course! Ooh…” Alec turns to look at her now. Her face is scrunched up in concentration, and she’s swinging her legs to and fro. It’s cute as hell, and for a minute, he can see her as a little girl again, a rapid-fire slideshow of childhood memories playing in his head: Izzy’s round pleading face and the puppy dog eyes she used to devastating effect; giving her a boost so she could steal cookies out of the cookie jar she couldn’t quite reach; her terrible pretense at innocence whenever she tried to cover for him or Jace; the look of intense concentration on her face (tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth) as she worked on that awful volcano science fair project. Alec’s heart warms as he looks at her. She’s always been there for him, ever since she was little, and she still is. Most sane people would agree she’s _way_ too involved in this part of his life, and yet… there’s something so wonderful about her unquestioning support of everything he does. Even this. He’s so incredibly lucky to have her.

“Buck Naked,” she laughs. She must misinterpret the puzzled look on his face because she continues, “Too obvious? Some people do a play on words, like, with an actor’s or film’s name...” Alec does _not_ want to know how she knows that.

Isabelle pauses for a moment. “Ooh… Jack Breacher. That’s witty _and_ fun and, even though you pulled that film to pieces, I know you secretly love it.” He really doesn’t, but he’ll never convince her otherwise.

Alec shakes his head at her, only just realising that he hasn’t given her all the information she needs. He has to commend her though; her pun game is seriously strong. He turns back to the stove, eyeballing how much spaghetti he needs and lowering it carefully into the pan of boiling water.

“It’s not a name like that,” Alec clarifies. “Magnus said it should just be a first name. Like…” Alec fumbles around for some examples, then remembers the profiles Magnus showed him. “...Meliorn or Elias.”

“What’s the point of being a porn star if you don’t get a puntastic secret identity?” Isabelle complains and, though she can’t see him, Alec just rolls his eyes at her. “Fine... Fine.” She huffs, making her displeasure abundantly clear.

“I guess I could use my middle name?” Alec suggests half-heartedly; he’s never really liked it.

“Gideon?” Izzy scoffs. “That’s got to be the most unsexy name, Alec. ‘ _Oh_ **_Gideon_** _, yeah, right there!_ ’”

Alec closes his eyes and prays for patience. _That_ was a sentence he never needed to hear from his sister’s lips, but honestly, she’s not wrong. It’s even worse than he’d imagined. Plus… Gideon and Magnus. Magnus and Gideon? No. It _really_ doesn’t work.

“Honestly, this takes all the fun out of it,” she grumbles, then sighs. “I guess… hmm. It could start with A? Adrian... Aiden?”

Alec opens the cupboard and grabs a couple of plates while he turns the names over in his mind. He’s not sure what he’s searching for, but those just don’t _feel_ right. Perhaps it’s because he doesn’t want any name next to Magnus’ but his own. He mentally shakes himself. This is a job, that’s all, and he _really_ needs to remember that.

“Thanks, Iz,” Alec says, turning back to her. “I appreciate the input... but I might need to think about it for a while.”

She shrugs in a do-what-you-gotta-do movement and then smiles at him. “Is that gonna be long?”

Isabelle jumps down off the work top and leans around Alec whilst he checks the pasta. He sees her hand reach out to stir the sauce and he bats it away. He’s taking no chances.

“It’s nearly done. Go set the table or something.”

“Really! I can stir _sauce_ , Alec,” she says in exasperation, but she opens the drawer for cutlery anyway, and flounces out of the kitchen indignantly.

-

When dinner is over and Alec’s in his own room alone, he can’t help but think of Isabelle’s words.

_If you can’t even watch it, you shouldn’t be doing it._ She’s got a point. With a sigh, he locks his bedroom door - he refuses to let _this_ become a group activity - grabs his laptop, plugs in his headphones, and opens a private browsing tab. He starts typing ‘Magnus Bane’, then realises his error. He corrects his search to ‘Rocky Long porn’, laughing quietly at the ridiculous name, then flushing a little as he hits enter, even though there’s no one to see.

Alec clicks the first hit and is annoyed when the videos on the website are only previews. Then he sees the price they want to charge for full length videos, and he curses. He can't really afford to buy porn right now. He can't really afford to buy _anything_. He could probably ask to see some of Magnus’ from Bane Productions - Magnus has been very accommodating so far, and there’s no reason to think he’d object, but Alec is too embarrassed to ask. The idea of saying, “Hey, can you send me a porn video of yourself?” is just too much. Sighing, he goes back to the search results and scrolls until he finds a free site.

He looks through the options on the page. All the videos seem to feature Magnus with the same woman - ‘Chastity Cheeks’, apparently. Women aren’t Alec’s thing, but he’s willing to suffer through the sight of a naked woman to see and hear Magnus. Especially if that’s his only option. Modifying his search parameters, he sees that the highest rated option also happens to be one of the longest ones. Perfect. Alec clicks on it.

Rocky - nope. It doesn’t work. Alec can’t think of him as anything except Magnus. But in any case, Magnus and the woman named Chastity fill his screen. Alec supposes she’s pretty - slim and dark haired - but he can’t help thinking there’s a coldness to her, something hard and unyielding.

They're naked and kissing, and Alec can't pay attention to anything except the glimpses of Magnus he gets around the woman's naked body. But even from the bits and pieces of Magnus he can see, Alec can tell Magnus is more built than he realised. Clearly, the luxurious fabrics and brilliant colours and beautiful patterns of Magnus’ clothes distract the eye, because Magnus' torso is broad and muscular. His arms are fucking fantastic, and Alec wants to see them rippling with effort while he fucks his fingers into Alec, while he works his hand up and down on Alec's cock, while he holds himself above Alec and drives his cock into his prostate... Alec's mesmerised. He wants to sink his teeth into those biceps, wants to lick every muscle.

Alec's so enraptured by the sight of Magnus that he's a little taken aback when he realises the video focuses heavily on Chastity. She's sliding to her knees, and okay, he's _really_ not into women, but he does want to see more of Magnus. Specifically: his dick. The camera looks down the expanse of Magnus' abs, and Chastity gazes directly into the lens. There's a predatory look in her eyes as she wraps a hand around Magnus' cock. Alec tries to imagine his own hand in her place but the long scarlet talons that encircle Magnus won't allow the mental substitution.

She moans wantonly, and it’s clearly put on. Alec wants to hear Magnus' moans, Magnus' gasps, but her voice drowns everything else out.

Alec has barely started this video, and he’s already frustrated. This Chastity person is getting on his nerves. He wants to see more of Magnus’ beautiful cock - because it _is_ beautiful, a nice length and deliciously thick in a way that makes Alec’s mouth water and his jaw ache. But Chastity’s proximity to it is kind of ruining even that for him - her fingernails, sharp as knives and red as blood, wrapping around Magnus’ cock and obscuring his view; her crimson lips, swallowing Magnus’ cock down before he’s had the chance to look his fill; her noises, loud and obnoxious, drowning everything else out so he can’t hear Magnus.

Alec tries to focus on Magnus' abs instead, on the flexing of those muscles at the pleasure he feels, but then Chastity spreads her palm across Magnus' stomach and even _that's_ ruined. Alec rides it out for another minute, but then he reaches his limit for over-exaggerated moans. And when those fingers scrape across Magnus' skin, he's done with this blow job. The combination of that look Chastity is giving and the way she's holding Magnus' cock as if she owns him have Alec reaching out to skip ahead.

Alec clicks ahead in the video until they’re done with the blowjob, and Magnus is eating her out. Alec very nearly fast-forwards. Vaginas are _so_ not his thing, but then he catches sight of Magnus’ face, and he stops because Magnus looks like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing, like he _loves_ this. Alec can’t relate to the pussy eating, but he does love giving blowjobs. The intimacy. The feeling of being so connected to his partner’s pleasure. Maybe this is like that for Magnus.

Chastity is moaning again, and Alec tries to tune her out, instead fixating on Magnus’ face. The camera angle changes to one behind Magnus. The focus is on Chastity again, but from here, Alec can see the broad, muscled expanse of Magnus’ back. Magnus’ body is _ridiculous_ , and Alec wants to touch every inch of it. Alec imagines running his hands over that skin, fingers kneading into taut muscle and feeling the give. Fuck, he wants - no, _needs_ \- that.

Chastity threads her fingers through the strands of Magnus' hair, urging Magnus on, and for a moment, Alec thinks he's going to have to skip this too. But her fingers disappear into the dark mess of hair, and that's _his_ hand, Alec thinks. That's his hand, and Magnus is sinking that beautiful mouth onto the head of Alec's cock. Alec can see it now, Magnus’ lips stretched indecently wide around him as he guides Magnus, shows Magnus the speed and depth he loves.

And then… Alec didn’t think it was possible, but Chastity gets even _louder_. “Oh! Right there, baby! Right there! I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m _coming_!” she wails. _If you have to_ **_tell_ ** _your partner you’re coming,_ Alec thinks dryly, _you’re doing something wrong._

_This_ really has a decent rating? The whole thing would be hilarious if Alec wasn't trying to take this seriously. He considers muting the video, but then he'll lose even the _possibility_ of hearing Magnus. Maybe he just needs to skip to Magnus fucking her. Or perhaps he could just jump to Magnus coming. He considers for a moment, grimacing as Chastity’s shrill screams continue to assault his eardrums through the headphones.

Alec fasts forward a bit. They’re fucking now, but Chastity’s on top, so Alec doesn’t even get to see Magnus thrusting into her, and he’s bitterly disappointed. All that power and grace... he daydreams for a moment about how hot it would be. Chastity’s not screaming at the moment, thankfully, but she’s keeping up a steady stream of what Alec supposes she intends to be dirty talk. But honestly, everything about this creeps him out. Chastity just seems so... controlling. Everything from her words (“You like that, don’t you? Like this tight little pussy? Like how good I fuck you?”) to her body language (on top and in control, holding Magnus’ hips down so he can’t thrust up, twisting hard his nipples with her claws in a way that can’t be anything but painful). Alec only keeps watching because he wants to see Magnus come, but he’s fast developing a burning fiery hatred for this woman on his screen who had the opportunity and privilege to be with Magnus like this and abused it, treated him like a commodity.

Magnus isn't even touching her, which strikes Alec as odd. His hands are resting above his head where she told him to keep them. In another situation, that might be hot (Alec remembers Magnus directing him to touch and the heady arousal he’d felt from following those soft-spoken orders), but here, it just adds another layer to Chastity's control that only fuels Alec's anger. It just seems like Chastity’s using Magnus’ body with no interest in him as a person. Alec vows then and there that he’ll never treat Magnus like that. _Ever_.

Alec can't understand sex without any care for his partner's pleasure. Why not just masturbate? Sex without intimacy, without connection, without feeling that person right there with you, enjoying this just as much as you are… just seems pointless. When _he_ touches Magnus, he's going to watch, going to find the sensitive places that make Magnus' eyes glaze over with desire. When _he_ presses his lips to Magnus' skin, he's going to listen, going to coax soft drawn-out moans from those gorgeous lips. When _he_ gets his mouth on Magnus’ cock, his whole focus is going to be on making Magnus feel good, not... controlling his pleasure.

Alec’s still watching, growing increasingly frustrated, when it happens. Chastity’s getting close to another fake as hell orgasm. What number is this? Alec’s lost count. She rakes her sharp nails down Magnus’ chest, and Alec finally hears one of his noises loud and clear, but it sounds more like pain than pleasure.

“Whose cock is this?” Chastity asks, loud and demanding, her voice overpowering everything else, even Magnus’ pained cry. She doesn’t wait for a response, clearly still not giving a fuck about Magnus. “Who does it belong to? Who do _you_ belong to? Hmm?” She rides Magnus faster, harder, the slap of skin filling the screen for a moment, drowning out Magnus’ quiet grunts. But she’s not done yet. She taunts, “Yeah, that’s right. It’s _mine_ … **_you’re_ ** _mine_ …!” She laughs as she says it, cruel and triumphant.

And that’s what does it. Those possessive, mocking words. Hell no. Alec’s never exited a webpage so fast in his life. He’s breathing hard, all right, but not for the reason he’d expected. He’s _furious_. Magnus belongs to **_no one_**.

The way Magnus talked about Bane Productions, the way he talked about shooting porn, that video was the last thing Alec expected to see. Chastity's shrieks are still echoing in Alec's mind, and he half worries he won't ever be completely rid of them. He didn't even get to see Magnus come, for fuck's sake. He balls his hands into fists in frustration, then tries to calm himself.

Alec opens another page and searches again, but all the free videos feature Magnus and Chastity, and Alec isn’t putting himself through that again. Nope. He closes his laptop and stares at the wall for a few minutes. He wants to _hit_ something. So, he changes into workout clothes and jogs to the campus gym. He figures some time with a punching bag will help get out some of his frustration, and it certainly can’t hurt, what with the upcoming shoot. He’ll need to look his best. _Be_ his best. For Magnus. Because, porn shoot or not, Alec is going to treat Magnus the way he deserves.

-

The weekend flies and crawls by at the same time. Alec has school work to do, but there’s no way he can focus on it. He loses hours in the blink of an eye, lost in contemplation about what name to use for himself or what Monday’s shoot will be like.

Alec hadn’t expected to pick his own pornstar name. He’d thought the production company would choose it for him and he’d just have to go along with it, but then… _nothing_ about this experience has been what he expected; he really should be used to it by now. He considers a million names, but every one reminds him of an ex, one of his parents’ cronies, a former classmate, or a one-night stand. He’s frustrated as hell at how _hard_ this is. He’s a little worried he won’t remember to answer to the name, so he narrows it down to names that start with ‘A’ to maximise the likelihood that he’ll respond to it.

He’s in the shower when it finally comes to him. For no particular reason, he’s thinking of childhood summers spent by the lake. They’re bittersweet memories overall, for many reasons, but there was one thing about camp that he absolutely _loved_ : learning to shoot a bow.

And just like that, he’s got it. _Archer._

_It’s perfect,_ he thinks. Modern. Strong. Simple. Magnus and Archer. Archer and Magnus. It might not as good as his real name, but it’ll do. And it does represent him, in a way. It’s symbolic in a secret way, one that makes him smile. Plus, he’s never met anyone with that name, so it’s entirely _his_.

Alec smiles as he thinks of the time he spent on the archery range. The feelings he could only find there: the stretch and burn in his muscles, the slide of his fingers against hard wood shafts, the way his breathing evened out when he focused, the tension in the hold position making him hyper aware of every part of his body, that perfect moment of release when he felt infinite... yes. Archer. _Definitely_ Archer.

-

When he’s not otherwise distracted or pretending to do schoolwork, Alec is plagued by possibilities. He can’t decide what he wants to do to Magnus. Well, that’s not quite true. He wants to do _everything_ to Magnus. That’s the problem. He wants to give Magnus a blowjob. He wants to touch Magnus everywhere. He wants to kiss Magnus. He wants to touch Magnus with respect and reverence, to put the focus squarely on Magnus, where it belongs. He knows he can’t fix whatever Magnus has been through but seeing that video with Chastity has made him so fucking _angry_ at everyone who didn’t treat Magnus like they should have. Because Magnus… Magnus is beautiful. And undeniably _special_.

Alec has a paper due next week, and by some miracle, he manages to get his waking mind to behave so he can get most of it done, but his sleeping mind is another matter. Each night, he startles awake, mind full of images, some pleasant (Magnus’ mouth on his cock, and _damn_ , it’d felt good) and some not so pleasant (Magnus’ fingers buried deep in his ass as he writhed in pleasure, only to have those fingers ripped away from him because he hadn’t followed the rules of the shoot, leaving him desperate and empty and unable to come). Tonight, he awakens hard and aching to the depressing realisation of an empty bed, only needing a few strokes of his hand to soil yet another pair of sheets. Alec lays back with a heavy sigh, heart still racing. Monday can’t come soon enough.

-

Magnus spends the weekend resisting the urge to watch Alexander’s solo shoot over and over, to study every movement and reaction. But even without seeing the actual video, Magnus’ memories and vivid imagination provide him with more than enough material, fueling his desire to the point where he finds himself jerking off again and again, picturing Alexander crying out in pleasure, Alexander’s hands on him, Alexander’s cock inside him. He comes more in this one weekend than he has in the last few months combined. _Fuck._ Why is Monday so far away?

-

Finally, Monday morning dawns.

Magnus is jittery with excitement.

Alec is queasy with nerves and eagerness.

_Today's the day._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, pt. 1: The Warm-up Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, beta'd by the incomparable [la_muerta!](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) Read their fantastic fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)

When Alec arrives at Bane Productions on Monday, he's early. Twenty minutes earlier than he needs to be, but he's just so fucking impatient for this. Because today is the day he gets to see Magnus naked, gets to touch, gets to live out the fantasies that have taken over his mind since he first came in for his interview. He heads over to the reception desk and smiles at Clary. "Hi, uh. I'm here for a, uh, shoot?" He hates how uncertain he sounds. _Get it together, Alec,_ he tells himself. Clary consults the calendar and tells Alec which studio they'll be using before showing him to the showers.

Alec starts showering quickly, wanting to be ready, but then imagines himself waiting in an empty room for Magnus until the appointed time. He certainly doesn't want that, so he slows down and washes himself methodically, taking his time. He makes sure every part of him is clean and uses the provided products to moisturise his skin from head to toe before putting on a soft, thick cotton robe that covers him completely despite his height. He heads into the studio Clary indicated to find a pretty young woman with kind eyes and a no-nonsense attitude waiting for him.

"Alec?" she asks, sticking out her hand. "I'm Maia. I'll be doing your makeup today." Alec nods and shakes her hand, smiling to hide his nervousness. He sits on the stool in front of her and closes his eyes. He can feel Maia's gaze on him even with his eyes closed. "Well," says Maia matter-of-factly, "you're certainly going to make my job easy."

Alec lets out a breathless laugh. "I'm glad you approve," he says. He feels Maia dabbing at his face with one finger, dotting product under his eyes.

"So, right now, I'm putting a little concealer under your eyes," explains Maia calmly. "This'll help conceal any dark circles. I'll also use it to conceal any blemishes and counteract any redness you may have, though it looks like you won't need much more than this, if any."  
Alec nods, relaxing. He likes knowing what's going on.

Maia takes him through each thing she does. After she blends the concealer, she brushes something across his cheekbones and dusts his whole face lightly with powder. "To combat shine," she says, then has him open his eyes while she applies clear mascara in long even strokes, wiggling the wand close to the root to coat each lash. She pulls back and looks at him critically. "Almost done," she tells him cheerfully.

When she deems the mascara dry, Alec closes his eyes on her instructions. He jumps when he feels a cool mist on his face. Maia chuckles and finishes spraying his face evenly with the product. "Okay, so that was a setting spray, just to keep everything in place," she says. "Pucker up!" Alec only has a brief moment to panic before something glides over his lips, leaving the scent of mint in its wake. When he opens his eyes, Maia winks at him. "Just balm," she says, showing him the little cylinder. "There. You're done. Absolutely gorgeous and  _definitely_ kissable." She grins. Alec grins back. Her enthusiasm is infectious. She reminds him of Izzy a little, the way her presence and teasing calm him.

"Thank you," he says, and he means it.

"My pleasure," she replies, winking again and strolling out.

Alec sits there alone for a few minutes, then notices a mirror in the corner of the studio. This studio is identical to the one from his solo shoot, except that the sofa is a large sectional. He wanders over to the mirror and looks at himself, surprised by his own reflection. He looks... really good. The slight dark circles under his eyes are gone and his cheeks have a slight natural glow to them. The ever-present shine on his nose is gone and his eyelashes look long and defined, framing his eyes perfectly. He's unmistakably himself, but somehow a bit more polished and put together. Somehow, the idea of putting on makeup and stuff just to get naked and shoot a porn video strikes him as funny and he laughs to himself.

While he's looking in the mirror, Alec hears the door close softly behind him. He turns to see Magnus in an identical robe.

The robe stops just below his knees and Alec's eyes are glued to the bare skin of Magnus' calves. His mouth goes dry, which is ridiculous because it's only like seeing Magnus in shorts. Oh fuck, now he's imagining Magnus in shorts: tight booty shorts molded to the shape of his ass. Alec's eyes trail upwards over the soft cotton to distract himself. It doesn't help because his gaze takes in the exposed skin visible due to the ‘V’ of the robe. He urges himself to look higher, at Magnus' face. At the gold shimmering on his eyelids and the tempting sheen on his lips. At the black liner accenting the deep brown of his eyes, and the way his cheeks are slightly flushed. Magnus is _stunning_.

 _Breathe_ , Alec tells himself. He isn't a horny teenager, for goodness’ sake, though at the moment he feels like it.

Magnus would laugh at the way Alec’s eyes dart from his legs to his torso, seemingly fascinated by his exposed skin, but he‘s too busy doing the same. That glorious chest is partly visible again, and Magnus can’t look away. But he’s the director, dammit. He has to find _some_ measure of control. With effort, he wrenches his eyes up to Alexander’s face, struck all over again by how attractive he is. “Hello, Alexander,” he says, light and cheerful, trying to cover how affected he feels.

Alec doesn't know where his response comes from. A second ago, he was freaking out, reminding himself to breathe. But some of his nerves dissipate at Magnus' greeting. Just hearing his voice makes Alec feel calmer, happier. Yes. This is why Alec is here. Because he gets to touch this beautiful man today. He thinks of all the ways he's going to take Magnus apart with his hands and his lips. He forgets about the camera for the moment. Bedroom Alec comes out to play. He smiles, full and genuine, eyes twinkling with mischief and promise, and responds. “Hi.” The word hangs in the space between them.

"Hi," Magnus replies automatically, smiling back, realising too late that he's already greeted Alec.

Alec's smile widens. "How are you?"

"I'm well," says Magnus, getting a grip on himself. "You?"

"I'm good," Alec says, letting his eyes wander Magnus' body appreciatively. He wonders if that's forward, but he figures they're about to spend the next thirty minutes naked and touching each other. He remembers that video and his frustration at not getting to see as much of Magnus' body as he’d wanted, and he wants to reach out and undo the tie securing Magnus' robe. _Patience,_ he tells himself. He's waited this long. What are a few minutes more?

Magnus gestures to the sofa. “Would you like to have a seat? We’ll get started as soon as Raphael arrives.” Their policy is to have a third person present for warm-up sessions to protect all parties.

“Yes,” says Alec, taking a seat. Magnus sits next to him, keeping some distance between them. He looks up when he hears the door. Raphael enters, fiddles with the camera, then looks from him to Alec. Magnus nods once, and Raphael begins recording, another protective measure they employ.

“So, Alexander,” says Magnus, turning to Alec, no longer pushing down the thrum of excited anticipation in his veins, “shall we begin?”

Alec nods, slow but sure. Magnus smiles and stands. He unties his robe, hiding a smile when he notices that Alec’s eyes are glued to each movement of his hands. God, it’s been a long time since he felt this… wanted, and they haven’t even _done_ anything yet. He slips the robe off and throws it over the other end of the sofa. He’s not self-conscious about being naked in front of others. That died years ago. And he’s proud of his body, his self-expression. He works hard to look good. But there’s still a hint of nervousness there as he looks at Alec. Alec hasn’t seen his nude pics. What if Alec doesn’t want to do this anymore after seeing him naked?

Alec stares. Magnus is all smooth skin and powerful muscles, completely breathtaking. But what takes Alec by surprise is the tattoo centred on his left side, extending onto his chest and, presumably, his back. It seems to be some kind of bird, intricate and stylised, a work of art adorning the beautiful canvas of Magnus’ skin.

Then Alec catches a glint of gold, and he isn’t sure what’s more overwhelming, the tattoo... or the realisation that both Magnus’ nipples have bars through them, and there’s a curved barbell through his navel. Not just that, but Magnus has heeded Alec’s request to wear his jewellery... and he coordinated. Today’s colours of choice are gold and purple. They echo across his body, from the three long necklaces laying on his chest to the rings on his hands and the cuff on his ear, the colour of his nail polish to the metal adorning his nipples and navel. Alec can’t stop staring, eyes moving restlessly from one to the next.

He‘s so distracted that he almost misses his first opportunity to see Magnus’ dick properly. His mouth waters at the sight of it. Magnus has a gorgeous cock. It’s long, but not overly so, and deliciously thick. The hair around it is short, everything neatly trimmed, and Alec’s fingers twitch involuntarily, itching to wrap around the girth of it.

Magnus looks at Alec, waiting to see some kind of reaction, trying to gauge whether to stop this or continue. The look on Alec’s face reassures him immediately. Alec looks stunned. On its own, that look could mean any number of things, but his eyes… His eyes are dark and intense, full of _want_ , and Magnus relaxes, sitting back down. “Your turn,” he says gently, not wanting to push.

Alec nods jerkily. “That’s why we’re here,” he says, voice rough. He stands up, takes off his robe, throws it on top of Magnus’, and takes a seat again.

Magnus has seen Alec's naked body before - both on screen and in person - so he's not sure why that expanse of bare skin sets his heart racing. He's a little disappointed when Alec sits down so quickly. It means he doesn't get a chance to just fully appreciate Alexander's gorgeous body, though he still sees the way Alec's cock is hardening. He can relate. He feels like he's been waiting to touch Alexander for a lifetime, and his mind is overwhelmed as reality finally catches up to his fantasies.

Magnus thinks of his conversation with Ragnor and tries to push back the emotion, tries to be careful, tries to stay focused. He's got a job to do, and yeah, that job might be making Alec come, but he still can't afford to get carried away with it.

Magnus notices the way Alec's hands run up and down his thighs. _He's nervous,_ Magnus realises, _and hell, who wouldn't be?_ He knows _he_ was for his first shoot with a partner. Their initial flirty greeting had thrown Magnus off because he'd gotten a glimpse of Application Alexander, but _this_ Alec is a little of both. He needs to pay better attention.

Alec doesn’t even notice he’s moving his hands until he feels Magnus’ eyes on them. He stops. Takes a breath. They’re here to touch, right? He supposes he should do that. He turns his body to face Magnus more. Awkward and hesitant, he reaches out and puts his right hand on Magnus’ knee. Even there, his skin is just as smooth and soft as Alec has been imagining, and Alec’s breath hitches.

Magnus’ breath hitches too, in response to Alec’s touch. He thought he’d have to coax Alec to do this, take the lead, something Magnus didn’t feel comfortable doing in this context. In a way, this is when it truly becomes real, Magnus knows. When you’re sitting naked in front of a camera with another naked person or people. And Magnus had been planning to give Alec one more chance to back out. But Alexander continues to surprise him, and now, Alec’s hand is resting on his knee, warm and present. Not only that, but Alec has turned toward him, letting Magnus see more of him. To be fair, Alec’s also looking at Magnus like he has no idea what to do now, but it’s enough to show him that Alec really _does_ want to do this, even if he’s not sure how. Magnus reaches out and slides his left hand up Alec’s outstretched arm to his shoulder, fixing his eyes on Alec’s, searching for any sign of discomfort. He doesn’t find any. Still, he waits, leaving his hand there. It’s Alec’s move.

Alec’s mind is a little boggled by Magnus’ hand on him, even in this simple, platonic way. He can’t look away from Magnus’ eyes, full of fire and gentleness as though he’s holding back, perhaps for Alec’s sake. It’s touching to know Magnus wants this too but refuses to push him. Alec wants to kiss him for that. He can’t remember if kissing was supposed to be part of the warm-up, but he reasons it’s a kind of touch, so he should get familiar with it, right? So, he lets his instincts take over for the moment, silencing the clamour in his mind. He leans forward slowly, tongue sliding across his lips in anticipation, eyes fixed on Magnus’, asking silently, _Is this okay?_

Magnus forgets how to breathe when Alec leans in to kiss him. His heart races. He can’t look away, doesn’t want to. _Yes_ , his eyes answer Alec’s unspoken question. **_Yes_** _._

Alec moves his right hand aside and puts his left hand on Magnus’ knee instead, so he has better access for what he wants to do. He leans forward the rest of the way and presses his lips to Magnus’.

Magnus’ lips are soft. They taste like peppermint. They yield and give under Alec’s, passive for a moment before responding, and then it’s suddenly a hundred times better because Magnus is kissing him back, and it’s so fucking _good_.

Magnus loves kissing. He always has. And this kiss, innocent and tentative, is already one of the best he’s ever had. That lovely mouth of Alexander’s is just as clever as he’d hoped, his lips moving gently against Magnus’ as he explores, and Magnus moans just a little. It surprises him, pulls him out of it for a split second.

Magnus has worked hard over the past three years to get past the habits he learned in the porn industry, particularly his instinct for reacting as he thinks he _should_ rather than how he genuinely feels, and his sounds are a big part of that. But it’s always been harder in front of a camera. It’s one of the reasons he doesn’t enjoy performing anymore. His brain screams at him incessantly to give the camera his best angle, to talk dirty whether or not he feels like it, to turn on those performative moans and sounds. And even when he fights those instincts, he’s keenly aware of them. But this? Now? Magnus’ mind is quiet. Just now, he’d moaned because he wanted to, because Alec’s kiss coaxed that response from him. And this is only the beginning…

Magnus kisses Alec a little harder, allowing himself to just enjoy the way Alec’s tongue licks against his lips, the way their breath becomes mingled, the way Alec’s thumb rubs lazily against Magnus’ knee. Does Alec even realise what that hand is doing to him? Perhaps even more than the mouth pressed against his, the gentleness and intimacy of that simple touch are making Magnus’ cock harden further, making arousal pool in the pit of Magnus’ stomach. He breaks the kiss regretfully, savouring the way Alec’s lips chase his, wanting more. If he let himself, Magnus knows he could lose himself in Alec’s mouth, but this is fast becoming anything but platonic. He looks at Alec, the way his lashes flutter against his skin, the way his chest heaves with his quick, deep breaths. Alec opens his eyes, and he smiles, soft and open.

Magnus’ lips curve up in response, loving the look in Alec’s eyes, a little out of it just from their kiss. He moves his hand down from Alec’s shoulder, trails it over that chest he’s been longing to touch. He keeps his touch light and gentle, but his mouth still waters a bit at the feeling of firm muscles and that perfect chest hair under his fingers.

Alec tries to slow his breathing in the hope that he can get himself under control somehow. This was supposed to be non-sexual touching, right? In what universe did he ever think Magnus touching him wouldn't be sexual? Magnus only has to look at him and Alec has indecent thoughts, fantasies… that are about to become reality. Fuck, he can't think like that.

Alec mirrors Magnus’ movement, raising his hand from Magnus’ knee. Instead of placing it on Magnus’ shoulder, however, Alec reaches out to brush his fingers over Magnus’ left nipple. Magnus’ breath hitches. Alec vaguely wonders if the piercing makes Magnus extra sensitive. Without really intending to, he runs a finger gently over the bar, curious and exploratory, and Magnus gasps loudly.

That gasp draws Alec's eyes to Magnus' face. _This_ is what he's been craving since he watched that horrible video - to learn Magnus’ sounds. The bonus is that now he gets to be the _reason_ for them. He wants to hear that noise again, wants to commit it to memory, so he carefully touches the bar once more.

Magnus can’t look away from Alec’s face, can’t stop watching the way his reaction affects Alec. _You_ **_like_ ** _this,_ he thinks, _finding what brings me pleasure._ It’s not what he expects from a scene partner, and yet, it seems so like Alexander.

By the time he has this thought, Alec’s looking at him with determination in his eyes - determination and a hint of mischief - and then he’s touching Magnus’ nipple again, tapping on the end of the bar. Magnus’ breath hitches again, both from the desire sparking through him and the knowledge that Alec likes making him feel good. He keeps his eyes fixed on Alec, letting Alec see and hear just how much he likes this, just how much it affects him.

Somewhere in the back of Magnus' mind, there's a thought that he should stop this, but he doesn't want to give into it just yet; he's enjoying this too much. This is the Alexander who wrote that application, who filled out that kink list, the one Magnus has caught glimpses of in their conversations. He doesn't move his hand from where it's resting against Alec's abs, too afraid it might break this moment. It will break at some point, but he wants to appreciate every glorious second of this first touch.

Alec’s drawn to Magnus like a moth to flame and never more so than in this moment. His eyes are dark and intense as he watches Magnus, drinking in every detail of how he reacts to this. And the look in his eyes... it’s like he’s surprised and delighted. That look makes Alec want to keep doing this forever. But... there’s so much more to touch, and he’s so curious. He moves his other hand to Magnus’ other nipple and runs a careful finger over the bar that goes through it once. Then again. And again.

Oh _fuck_. Magnus isn't sure whether he thinks the words or says them, surprised by his own response to Alec's touch. He doesn't feel entirely in control of it, but Alexander is just so _unexpected_. Every time Magnus thinks he's got a handle on the situation, Alec does something else that catches him completely off guard.

Magnus can't hold back from touching Alec anymore. He allows the hand that's just been resting against Alec's stomach to gently brush back and forth. Alec's muscles flex from the attention and his head drops, eyes wide as he watches Magnus' hand drifts lower. Magnus watches him. Alec gulps, but it looks like anticipation rather than nerves.

Magnus searches Alec's face for any sign of discomfort. He sees the bob of Alec's adam's apple, thinks about how he wants to press his lips to the pulse point just to the right of it. He's struck with the urge to suck a purpling bruise into that skin. Then Magnus can't think at all as he brushes the backs of his fingers along the soft skin of Alexander's hard cock.

All Alec can think is _more_ and _yes._

He’d thought it was **_good_ ** a moment ago, the anticipation nearly unbearable as Magnus’ fingers moved closer and closer to where he wanted them.

But now?

Alec sucks in a breath, moaning as Magnus touches his cock for the first time.

_Fucking hell._

It’s barely even anything, as far as touches go, but Alec feels overloaded with sensation, his world narrowing down to those fingers against his cock, creating a fire that rages through him, has him craving more.

This is getting out of hand, but Magnus can't seem to rein himself in, can't even seem to find a reason to try. Alec is so fucking responsive. The sounds he makes from just that soft graze of fingers… Magnus can't _wait_ to hear Alec when he wraps his hand around that impressive cock. But not right now. Instead, he settles for the same barely there caress, and his fingers burn just from the measly contact.

Alec’s hips buck up against Magnus’ hand, and he groans, eyes briefly sliding shut. "Alexander," Magnus breathes, and those eyes snap open to meet his. _Fuck._ He has to stop this, has to stop _himself_ before he takes this too far.

Alec tries to focus, centre himself, recover from the sound of his name in Magnus’ mouth, but it’s so _hard_ when Magnus’ hand is on his cock.

And then Magnus pulls away, and Alec bites back a whine at the loss of contact.

"Alexander," Magnus says again, buying himself time to find more words as he reminds himself to focus on Alec’s emotional needs. He moves his hand to Alec's knee, attempting to keep the touch and connection going while cooling it off a little.

"Maybe we should ask each other some questions? Get to know each other? I can start." He pauses, trying to think of something innocuous to distract them both so their arousal can dissipate a little. "What's your favourite dessert?"

Alec stares at Magnus in disbelief. He was _just_ touching Alec’s cock. Now he wants to talk about dessert? Alec keeps staring for a long minute, willing his brain to work. Finally, he says, “I... I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.” Magnus looks aghast at Alec's admission, and the horror that crosses his face is so comical, given their situation, that Alec snorts out a laugh. "I like ice cream, though."

The furrow in Magnus’ brow smooths out a bit. “Well. That counts,” he says with a relieved-sounding sigh. “You scared me there, Alexander!” He puts a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Ice cream is my... um, kryptonite," Alec continues and Magnus absolutely does not imagine ice cream melting on those toned abs. He does _not_ imagine chasing each drop along Alec's skin. He does, however, almost miss Alec's next question. "You an ice cream fan? What's your go-to flavour?"

Magnus considers. “I love all ice cream, but there’s a local place that does a pistachio cardamom flavour that’s to die for. That’s probably my favourite. Unusual but delicious.”

Alec doesn't know what he was expecting, but pistachio cardamom definitely wasn't it, and yet, it just feels so... Magnus. He suddenly pictures the two of them, cones in hand, walking down the sidewalk as he teases Magnus for his choice. And… that's a new thought, one that extends beyond the physical attraction he's feeling. Did he just imagine going on a _date_ with Magnus?

Magnus interrupts his thoughts. “Your turn,” he says. “You can ask me anything you want. Silly, heavy, just… whatever.”

Alec pushes aside the thought of dating Magnus. He can consider _that_ unexpected development later. He looks at Magnus, his eyes drawn once again to the delicate lines of ink on his skin. “Your tattoo,” he blurts, “can I touch it?” He cursed himself for his awkwardness, but the question is out there now. Nothing to do but wait for a response.

The question surprises Magnus. The tattoo has become part of him - so much so that he sometimes forgets about it entirely.

"Of course," Magnus says, a bit charmed by the eager way Alec asked. Then, with a touch of cheek, he adds, "That _is_ the main aim of this session, after all."

Alec doesn’t react to Magnus’ second comment. He’s already reaching out to touch the tattoo. He traces his fingers over the design, hesitant and a little reverent. He’s always loved ink and piercings on his lovers, finding them both aesthetically pleasing and really fucking hot, but after watching Magnus’ porn video the other night, Alec never expected to see him with either, much less both. It’s like a gift, an unexpected delight that makes him groan with appreciation.

And Alec finds he prefers this Magnus to the Magnus of the past. This Magnus doesn’t give a flying fuck about gender norms. He wears what he wants - clothes and makeup and jewelry - and his bold choices suit him perfectly. The way he presents himself makes it abundantly clear he’s comfortable in his own skin, and Alec can’t help but admire that about him. Alec was already incredibly attracted to Magnus on multiple levels and now, seeing such lovely adornments on this beautiful man... more so than ever, Magnus naked takes his breath away.

The tattoo is intricate and detailed, and the more Alec looks, the more he sees. His fingers pause on Magnus’ chest, grazing the point of the wing. He thinks there might be some kind of text there. "Does this mean something?" Alec asks. It must have some significance for Magnus to have permanently etched it into his skin, right?

Magnus feels every brush of Alec’s fingers and shivers slightly. When Alec’s fingers pause, stroking lightly over the spot near his heart, Magnus doesn’t have to look down to know what he’s asking about. “Setiawati. It’s my mother’s name,” he says quietly.

Alec feels like he just stepped into something inappropriate. "Sorry... Is she..." He stops himself before asking if she's alive or not and wishes he never asked about the lettering in the first place.

Magnus smiles. “She lives in Queens. There’s just... a lot of history there. With her and this tattoo and everything it stands for. Lots of memories, not all of them good. But we got through it in the end, and we’re both stronger for it.”

Alec wants to ask what that history is, but he holds himself back, unsure if it's okay to ask, and he continues to move his fingers over the tattoo. He traces the name. Alec likes the way Magnus smiles at the thought of his mother. Just from those few words, Alec gets the impression that they're close. He wonders what it must feel like to think of your parents with fond affection. He can’t imagine.

Magnus studies Alec for a moment. He seems lost in thought. Magnus doesn’t know how to reassure him, so he just keeps talking. “I have the name of my hometown in Indonesia on my back,” he says, turning to show Alec, raising and bending his arm so the body of the bird is more visible. “I got this tattoo done a few years ago, after I went back to visit. I wanted something to honour my heritage. Used Jawi script for the words even though the Roman alphabet is more common.” He laughs a bit. “I just... liked the way it looked better. And it keeps it more… personal. Private. Like a secret.” He falls silent for a moment, then continues, quiet and conversational. “The Garuda is the national bird - well, originally it’s from Hindu mythology, but this is a variation on the Indonesian version. I worked in some other stuff from my past, too. It was kind of... symbolic and freeing.”

"It's beautiful," Alec says, unable to pull his eyes away now that he can see the full expanse of it, and he softly touches his fingers to the flowing letters that spell out the name of the place Magnus is from. "How long did you live in Indonesia?"

In the last few days, Alec's spent an inordinate amount of time looking up Magnus, but he hasn't come across anything to do with Indonesia.

"I was born there," says Magnus. He hadn’t been planning to talk about all of this today, but... he _did_ tell Alec he could ask anything he wanted. "Lived there until I was seven, then... my stepfather brought me and my mother to the States." He can't help the way his voice changes, darkens at the mention of his stepfather.

To be ripped away from your culture, your home, everything you know… at an age where you can understand? It must have been horrible. No wonder Magnus’ voice changes when he talks about it, Alec thinks.

"Do you miss it?" It's perhaps a cruel question for Alec to ask, but the words are out before he's thought about them.

"I was very young when we moved, and I love the life I've made here. But the sights and smells and tastes of my childhood... yeah. Sometimes. That's why I went back. To take my mother home for a visit and to reconnect with my roots." Magnus sighs. "You may be able to go back to the place where the past happened, but you can never go back to the past itself. Things were so different from the way I remembered them. I'm still glad I went, though." He smiles nostalgically.

Alec pulls his hand away, and he's suddenly unsure what to do now. It was okay when they weren't talking, when he was lost in the sensation of Magnus touching him. He'd just moved on instinct. Even through the conversation about Magnus' tattoo, Alec isn't sure he was fully in control of his movements, but now that he's thinking about it, there's this sort of panic fluttering in his chest. "Will you go back?" he asks, trying to recover his equilibrium.

Magnus shrugs. “Who can say what the future will hold? But for now, I don’t have any plans to.” Noting Alec’s hesitation and trying to get them back on track, he says, “There’s more of me to touch, Alexander.” He winks and glances down at his cock, hoping the casual flirting puts Alec at ease. Alec's eyes flick down to Magnus' cock, and though Magnus has been putting his body on display for years as part of his job, the heat in Alec's gaze does wonders for his ego.

Alec’s hand moves to Magnus’ thigh, hesitating there for a moment. Then, mimicking Magnus’ movements from earlier, he brushes the backs of his fingers against Magnus’ cock gently.

Magnus wills himself not to react. _Breathe,_ he repeats over and over in his mind, trying to take deep steady breaths. But those fingers and that gentle caress… How the _fuck_ is Alexander making him feel so much with the barest of touches? A moan escapes him despite his efforts, and he can't find a reason to be sorry for it.

That _noise_ … that moan on Magnus’ lips is _gorgeous_ , and Alec can’t get enough of it. He wants to hear all of Magnus’ sounds - soft panting breaths, mewls of frustration, long drawn-out moans, keens of desperation, cries of rapture - and he wants to know how to draw each one from Magnus, wants to be the reason for it.

He considers repeating the brush of his fingers, keeping up these teasing touches. Impatient, he rejects that idea and wraps his hand around Magnus’ cock instead.

Holy _fuck_! Magnus' body tenses in surprise as Alec's hand surrounds his dick completely. The heat of those fingers and the pressure around his shaft pull a deep grunt from him. His hand moves, gripping hard at Alec's shoulder in search of some kind of anchor. He suddenly needs the lube, needs to coat Alec's hand in it and have Alec stroke his cock with just that same pressure. Fuck, that would be heavenly.

Magnus expects Alec to move his hand away, or to _move_ it at least, but he just leaves it there encircling Magnus' cock. The fingers tighten, and Magnus' breathing becomes a little laboured. He needs to think of something - anything - that isn’t sexual right now. How is it that, around Alexander, all his professionalism just seems to melt away?

Magnus looks away from Alec, his eyes falling on the camera and Raphael, and okay, that's... that's helping. A little.

 _This._ This is what Alec wanted more than _anything_. To see and hear Magnus’ pleasure. And it’s so much _more_ than he could’ve imagined.

Alec wants to move his hand, grab the lube, do this properly, make Magnus come, but he can’t. That’s not what this is about. _Soon_ , he tells himself. _Soon._ He reluctantly lets go, but he can’t bring himself to move away.

To console himself, Alec starts exploring. After all, he should probably be comfortable with Magnus’ cock before they do this, right? He trails a finger down the side of it. When he reaches Magnus’ balls, he cups them and fondles them gently, eyes on his hands then moving up to Magnus’ face again. _What do you like?_ he asks silently. _What makes you feel good?_

Magnus is thankful as Alec releases his cock and the temperate air brushes over it. He feels a little regretful too, but then Alec's fingers brush along his shaft, moving down, down to massage his balls. Had Magnus _really_ suggested touching each other platonically? Had he suggested it and actually thought he would _survive_? Magnus has to look away from Raphael, _needs_ to see those hazel eyes that have been haunting him for weeks, and the need is too great for him to deny himself just one look as a shiver moves through him.

Alec watches in breathless anticipation as Magnus’ eyes move to his. It feels like slow motion. Then, at last, their eyes meet, and Alec’s mesmerised. Magnus’ deep brown irises seem to glimmer like the gold he’s adorned himself with. For _Alec_. And the thought has Alec’s dick twitching, precome beading on the head. He continues his gentle, teasing touches to Magnus’ balls while he reaches out his other hand and wraps it around Magnus’ cock again, brushing his thumb over the head.

Magnus jerks involuntarily as Alec's thumb smooths over sensitive nerves, and his fingers clutch Alec's shoulder tightly. He wants to thrust wantonly up into that touch. The combination of sensations is maddening, and Magnus doesn't know which to focus on, doesn't think he should allow himself to focus on any of them.

He’s saved by Raphael quietly clearing his throat. Magnus’ eyes dart to the man behind the camera, who nods to the clock. Oh. Right. He looks at the time. Only five minutes to go. He forces himself to release Alec’s shoulder, try to calm his breathing. “Maybe... leave that... for the shoot,” he says, voice rough. “Do you feel... comfortable enough to start?”

The shoot. Alec sort of forgot all about that, too lost in the reactions he could draw from Magnus, but now, more than anything, he wants to just get on with it. He's more than comfortable with touching Magnus and Magnus touching him. And this foreplay stuff they’ve been doing is driving him _crazy_. It feels like it's been going on forever. So, when he answers Magnus, it's with the truth. " _God_ , yes." He's surprised by how deep and breathless he sounds.

Alexander will be the death of him. It’s official. _God, yes._ In that _voice_... fuck. Magnus takes a deep breath. “Okay, then,” he says. “Let’s get ready. If you need to do anything before we start, now is the time. This is also when the fluffers come into play, but...” he glances from Alec’s boner to his own, “I don’t think we’ll be needing any help on that front.”

Alec is suddenly aware of how naked he is, how fucking turned on he is. He could really use some space to get control of himself. Some Magnus-Bane-free space. It doesn't seem like that's an option though, and really, does he actually want to deny himself the sight of Magnus? He can't just sit here naked, though.

He stands a little awkwardly, and Magnus stands too. They reach for their robes at the same time, and Alec’s hand brushes Magnus’. Magnus draws in a breath at the contact.

“Sorry,” says Alec quickly.

“No problem,” says Magnus, grabbing a robe and handing it to Alec, who puts it on. Magnus is sorry to see Alexander’s bare skin and firm muscles hidden by the cotton of the robe, but he figures it's for the best. Plus, in about five minutes, he'll have Alec's naked body in front of him, and he won't have to be worried about keeping his touches platonic touches anymore. _Thank_ **_fuck_** _._ Magnus puts on the second robe.

“You can wait right over here,” Magnus says, gesturing to a chair by the wall. Alec takes a seat and watches as Magnus goes over and talks quietly to Raphael for a few minutes. Raphael adjusts the camera and fiddles with the lights while Magnus looks critically at the couch, straightening a few cushions and repositioning one of the pieces of the sectional. He’s in director mode, professional and clear-eyed, and Alec finds it pretty amazing, considering Magnus been moaning and clutching at him barely five minutes ago. It’s also _very_ hot to see him all cool and competent like this, _especially_ knowing what’s to come.

Everything done, just waiting for Raphael, Magnus comes to stand next to Alec. Alec looks nervous again.

“Dogs or cats?” Magnus asks, trying to distract him.

Alec looks bewildered for a second, then answers slowly. “I... never had any pets.”

Magnus feigns shock and horror. “Such deprivation!” He grins at Alec. “If you could have a pet, what would you want? Maybe something unusual, like a snake or a chinchilla?”

Alec laughs. “I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest. I guess I’d be a cat person though. I like how independent they are, that… when they show affection, it’s a choice, you know?”

Magnus smiles. Just when he thought Alexander couldn’t get more perfect. He reaches for his phone. Oh... no phone. Robe. Naked. Right. “If you remind me later, I’ll show you pictures of Chairman Meow. He’s the best cat ever.

Alec snorts. "Chairman Meow? That's a _fantastic_ name."

He likes the fondness in Magnus' voice as he mentions his cat. Something warm settles in his chest at the thought that Magnus will still want to talk to him, show him things after this is over.

Magnus grins. “I’m glad you approve.”

“Magnus,” Raphael says quietly.

Magnus looks up. Raphael’s behind the camera now. Everything’s set.

He turns to Alec.

“Well, then, Alexander. You ready?”

Alec looks at him, nervousness warring with excitement in those damn hazel eyes. Magnus watches as excitement wins out.

Alec nods once, deliberate and sure, trying not to look too eager.

“Yes,” he says.

“Alright,” says Magnus with a smile. Looks like he won’t have to coax Alec through this final step. He’s glad for it. He wouldn’t want to be having doubts as to whether or not Alec wanted to do this.

He remembers something else. “Alexander,” he says. “I’m sorry for forgetting to mention this earlier, but we shouldn’t use each other’s names during the shoot, real or fake. It’s a precaution we take for a multitude of reasons, including protecting your privacy, but… suffice to say our facial expressions and words are just as important to the finished product as all our other reactions.”

“Okay,” Alec says, looking determined. “I can do that.”

“Good,” says Magnus with a smile.

Magnus takes his robe off and puts it on the table. Alec does the same. Magnus picks up the lube and heads over to the couch. He takes a seat in the middle, patting the space beside him when Alec looks momentarily unsure what to do. Alec sits down next to Magnus. Magnus looks at Raphael. “Positioning good?” Raphael nods. Magnus turns to Alec. “Ready?” he asks.

Alec feels exhilaration bubbling up inside him. “Yes,” he says, breathless with anticipation.

Magnus nods at Raphael, who presses a button, and the red recording light blinks on again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, pt. 2: The Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marathon beta'd by the superhuman [la_muerta!](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/) Read their awesome fics [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)

Alec ignores the red light that blinks on when the recording starts and turns to Magnus. This is it. No more platonic touches, no more holding back, no more anticipation. This is the real thing. Excitement runs through him, and he thinks he sees it mirrored on Magnus' face. Following his impulses, he moves closer until their thighs are pressed together.

Eyes searching Magnus’ face, Alec places a hand on Magnus' knee, steadying himself as he leans in. Magnus just lets him, expression encouraging and a tad mischievous, and Alec holds Magnus' gaze until they're a breath away. Then his eyes slide shut as he presses his lips to Magnus' for the second time today. Magnus’ lips are smooth under his, soft and yielding and clever as they return the kiss with enthusiasm... and it’s so, so good.

Alec angles his head to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue over the seam of Magnus’ lips. Magnus continues to let him take the lead, opening for him immediately. Alec moans softly as he licks into the wet heat of Magnus’ mouth, tasting him.

Alec’s always loved kissing, lost himself in it. A lot of his exes haven’t had the patience - the _stamina_ , he jokes - to keep up with him when it comes to kissing. But Magnus seems to be just as into this as Alec is because, suddenly, Magnus’ hands are in his hair, fingers gripping and tugging lightly, using his leverage to kiss back passionately. Alec hadn’t thought this could get any better, but apparently, he’d been wrong. The slide of their tongues against each other; the slick, wet noises their lips make as they move; the greedy, increasingly desperate sounds that escape them... it’s so _much_ , and they’re just getting started.

Magnus can only focus on Alexander, who’s making such inviting sounds from just a kiss. So fucking _responsive._ And _what_ a kiss... Alec’s good at this. Really good. Magnus may have finally found someone who loves kissing as much as he does. Magnus is already almost as hard as he had been before they took a breather, every part of his body hyper aware of Alec’s proximity.

Magnus curls his hands in Alec's hair tighter, willing their mouths closer, which is damn near impossible. He wants to hear that delicious moan again, wants to commit it to memory. He draws Alec's bottom lip into his own, sucks gently before nipping it with his teeth. It pulls a surprised gasp from Alec, so he does it again. The sounds Alec's making are so genuine, and Magnus can't wait to hear him in the full throes of pleasure.

Alec forgets everything but the taste and the touch and the way need courses through him. It's as if all the build-up, all the moments of holding himself back just coalesce, and it results in this urgent desire that Alec's worried won't ever be satisfied.

Alec has to do something, has to do _more_ , and he can't stop himself from taking it, doesn't even try. He lifts a hand to Magnus' forearms, runs his fingers along the defined biceps the way he’s been endlessly dreaming about, and moans into Magnus' mouth at the feel of firm muscle. The other hand slides up from Magnus’ knee to his cock, marvelling all over again at the girth, the length of him, the softness of his skin, the heat, how _hard_ he is. Alec touches like he’s been wanting to, light and teasing, fingertips trailing over that gorgeous cock at last.

Magnus jerks at the unexpected touch, but he doesn't pull away because, _fuck_ , that's so good. His kiss turns hungrier as Alec's fingers keep tormenting him and Magnus thinks he might go mad like this, with Alec’s hand ghosting over his cock, never giving him quite what he needs. He wants the heat of Alec's hand wrapped completely around him, wants to feel Alec's slick hand working him to orgasm, but more than that, he wants Alec to feel as amazing as he does right now.

Magnus pulls a hand from Alec's hair, smooths his fingers over Alec's cheek and down his neck to his chest. He finds Alec's nipple and brushes his thumb over it, feels the way it begins to harden at his touch. Alec’s hand falters on Magnus’ cock, but Alec doesn’t stop, even as he lets out a gasp and leans into the contact of Magnus’ fingers.

Goosebumps break out over Alec's skin as Magnus circles his nipple with a little more pressure. He's sensitive there, always has been, but having been aroused more or less since the start of the warm-up shoot, his senses feel heightened, and he reacts even more than usual.

Alec arches his back, wordlessly encouraging Magnus to continue. And how can Magnus resist that? He circles Alec’s nipple for a little longer, then rolls it gently between his fingers. Between the kiss and the hand caressing his cock, Magnus is surprised he can manage even this simple task. But with Alec enjoying it this much, he’s helpless to resist.

Magnus' hand leaves Alec's hair to give Alec's other nipple the same treatment, and Alec feels his dick jerk in response. He struggles to keep their kiss coordinated, keep his fingers exploring Magnus' cock. Everything inside him is focussed on where Magnus is touching him, on the frequent changes in pressure and movement, and Alec's free hand grips Magnus' arm tightly as he tries to hold on.

Magnus grins into the kiss. He knew Alec was responsive, but this is better than he ever dreamt. He brings his hands up and pushes Alec's shoulders back gently until he's lying on the couch. Magnus was planning to pay special attention to those sensitive nipples of Alexander's, but when he starts moving up Alec's body, he's quickly distracted by that magnificent cock. He's been dying to touch it - really _touch_ it - for so long. He settles himself between Alec's legs and wraps a hand around his dick.

As he _finally_ feels Magnus' hand encircling him, Alec's head falls back into the sofa, his eyes slide shut, and he gives up on thinking about anything that isn't Magnus touching his cock, his own hand falling away from Magnus’ arm. He's been imagining this - the cool metal of Magnus' rings against his heated skin - but he never imagined being so overwhelmed, so turned on. His hips buck up into the touch, desperate for more. His breath sighs out, and he curls his hands into fists at his sides. It feels like he's been hard for eons and just waiting for _this_. But before he can fully appreciate the sensations Magnus' hand is causing inside of him, Magnus pulls away.

Alec hears the soft keening cry that emanates from his mouth, but he doesn't care. He needs Magnus' hand on him right the fuck _now_.

The sound of a bottle cap snapping open is deafening in the quiet room, and Alec instantly blinks his eyes open. _Oh, thank_ **_fuck_** , he thinks, his stomach muscles clenching in anticipation as he watches Magnus squeeze the lube onto his fingers.

Magnus takes a second while he coats his fingers in lube to admire Alec, laid out before him, naked and exquisite, _his_ \- for the moment - to touch and taste and hold. _God_ , he’s stunning like this, head fallen back in surrender, eyes fixed on the lube, dark and full of _want_ , already making such delightful noises. Magnus gets lube all over his rings, but he doesn’t give a damn. If Alexander likes his jewellery, Alexander will get the full sensory experience of it.

Magnus wraps his hand around Alec’s cock, relishing the heft of it in his grip. It really is the most gorgeous cock, and Magnus has seen more than his fair share. If this was just the two of them alone in this room doing this for the sheer fun of it, Magnus would ask Alec what he likes, how he wants it. But since this is a shoot and a job, Magnus will just have to figure it out on his own. He moves his hand slowly, just testing to see what Alec likes, what makes him fall apart. _Learning_ him.

The slick, slow glide of Magnus' hand up and down his cock is excruciatingly good, and Alec's not sure how long he can last with Magnus doing that. He tries to focus on his breathing to calm himself down, but even that is difficult when Magnus' grip gets a little firmer, when his movements become a little faster. Then Magnus reduces his speed and tries it slow again, this time twisting his wrist on the upstroke and brushing his thumb over the head every time, and Alec arches up off the sofa at the change in tempo. These unhurried strokes are maddening, and Alec thinks he could endure the frenzied movements more easily than this almost leisurely way Magnus is exploring his dick. He wants to _thrust_ , and it takes every ounce of self-control to hold himself back, to allow Magnus to keep setting the pace.

Magnus seems to sense the effort Alec’s putting into staying still, and he grins. “You can move,” he says, soft and smooth. “Show me how much you like this...”

Alec groans at the words, hips lifting and twisting as Magnus continues to stroke him. Now that he’s not wasting effort on trying not to move, he can just _feel_... and it’s even _better_ like this.

A thrill runs through Magnus at the way Alexander reacts to his instruction, the way his hips buck up into each of Magnus' downstrokes, and the delicious sounds he’s making. Alec's breath is ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and Magnus can sense that Alec’s close to coming. He slows his movements further, wanting to draw it out a little longer, and his dick twitches at the desperate whimper he gets from Alec.

Magnus runs his free hand along Alec's thigh, trying to give Alec another sensation to focus on. At the same time, he stops working the full length of Alec's cock. He wraps his fingers around the head, presses his thumb to the sensitive underside, and massages the frenulum with soft, circular movements, relishing the sharp gasp that falls from Alec’s lips.

Alec can’t think. Can’t focus on anything except Magnus’ touch. He writhes on the sofa, unable to keep still while Magnus keeps rubbing those slow torturous circles under the head of his cock. _Magnus_. He wants to call out Magnus’ name, stopping himself just in time by biting down on his lips. His back arches. He’s so fucking _close_.

Magnus doesn't hold back any longer. He’s hungry for every sound that falls from Alexander’s lips and doesn’t want him to be quiet or hold back. Not now. His own breathing is heavier as he brings his other hand to wrap around Alec's cock, sliding it up and down the slick shaft as he continues that same slow movement with his thumb. Right now, he needs this as much as Alec does, needs to see Alec give in to the sensation, needs to hear Alec when he finally comes.

Alec is beyond thought, unable to control the way his body is in constant motion under the onslaught of what feels like Magnus’ hands being everywhere at once. _Fuck_ , is Magnus _magic?_ How is this so _good?_ Magnus keeps stroking Alec, rubs a few more circles under the head of his cock, and Alec finally lets go and comes hard, his toes curling as his cock jerks and spills all over Magnus’ hand.

Magnus keeps working Alec and just watches, mesmerised by the sight in front of him. Alec's abs are splattered with his come, and Magnus takes in the way they uncontrollably contract through his orgasm.

Magnus is moving before he really understands the impulse. He just... he suddenly _needs_ to taste. He leans down, his tongue darting out to lick at the come on Alec's stomach. Then there’s bitterness and salt on his tongue, and _fuck_ , why did he tell Alexander he couldn't come in his mouth?

Alec feels something warm and wet moving over his stomach. He opens dazed eyes and looks down. The sight nearly has his cock hardening again even as the aftershocks ripple through him from the gentle strokes of Magnus’ hand because Magnus... Magnus is licking Alec’s come off his belly. And he looks... he looks like he _likes_ it. _Loves_ it, actually, from the way his nostrils flare at the taste, the way he leans down for more.

Magnus keeps pressing his mouth and tongue to Alec's abs, keeps going until he's cleaned all of Alec's come from his skin. Then he moves to Alec's cock and licks the come from there as well, not wanting to waste a single drop. Alec lets out a short, pained grunt that has Magnus instantly removing his mouth. Overly sensitive, he remembers, and tries to will his brain into thought. _Later_ , he promises himself.

Magnus sits back for a second, running greedy eyes over Alec, taking in the sight of him. He looks satiated and beautiful - practically glowing with it - and yet, he’s so far from the picture of utter debauchery Magnus wants to achieve. Magnus’ eyes are drawn to those sensitive nipples he’d been planning to toy with before he got sidetracked by that irresistible cock. He grins, wide and wicked, then leans forward to crawl up Alec’s body. He gets an idea and leans even lower, making sure his necklaces drag over every inch of skin as he moves.

Alec jumps at the first touch of cool beads on his thighs. When he looks down, he groans. The sight of Magnus crawling up his body is almost too much to bear on its own. And now? Knowing Magnus wore this jewellery _for_ Alec? Knowing the bastard is doing this on purpose? More than that... knowing Magnus can see how this affects him? Alec shudders all over at the slow drag of metal and glass against his skin. It’s so much and not nearly enough all at the same time.

Alec watches breathlessly as Magnus nears his cock, longing for and dreading this part, not knowing if he’ll be able to handle it. And then Magnus reaches up a hand to move his necklaces out of the way so they don’t touch his cock at all. Alec doesn’t know whether to thank him or scream in frustration. Once he’s above Alec’s cock, Magnus releases the strands and Alec shudders all over as the strands fall onto his abs in a gleaming pool.

Magnus stops moving. At first, Alec can’t figure out why. He whines, not wanting Magnus to stop the sweet torture. And then Magnus lowers his head, and Alec has a split second to understand that all of _that_ was merely a means to an end, a detour on the way to the main event. He inhales sharply at the realisation, then moans as Magnus takes his nipple in his mouth and sucks.

Alec's cock is still mostly hard, and it twitches with interest that it has _no_ right to show right now as that wet heat closes over him. He can't seem to catch his breath, doesn't know what to do with his hands as Magnus continues to tease. Alec's overcome. His orgasm is barely over, and now there's a tongue circling his nipple, and he's so lost in it, so lost in _Magnus_ , that he doesn't even notice he's moved his hand until he feels the soft strands of Magnus' hair against his fingers.

Magnus releases Alec’s nipple to say, “You can pull.” Then he dives back in to circle the nub with his tongue again. Alec makes such encouraging noises that Magnus does it again and again, slow and deliberate, until Alec’s nipple is stiff and sensitive, until he’s shuddering with each lick and drag.

Magnus moves to Alec’s other nipple, brushing his thumb over the one he’s just abandoned with his mouth. Alec’s back arches, and he groans, tugging at Magnus’ hair. Magnus’ eyes slide shut for a moment at the sharp sting. He loves having his hair pulled so damn much. He looks up. Alec’s eyes are shut, and his lips are parted. He’s breathing heavily and looks completely overwhelmed. Magnus grins and keeps doing what he’s doing.

Alec feels overheated from Magnus' tormenting tongue and fingers, his skin tingling from the sensation. He feels fingers trailing across his knee, up over his thigh, along his hip bone. They get closer and closer to his cock, but maddeningly stop short just before they reach it. There's an ache in the pit of his stomach and all this stimulation is rekindling his desire. Alec's not sure it even got a chance to dissipate. The fingers play over his skin, getting teasingly close to where he thinks he wants them, but never quite touching, and Alec hears himself cry out in need.

Magnus can’t help moaning at how completely wrecked Alec is just from _this_ \- Magnus’ mouth and hand on his nipples. _Fucking hell._ He’d known Alec was responsive but now he’s half-tempted to just make Alec come from this and nothing else. But... that cry. Magnus can’t resist it, has to give Alec what he needs. He grabs the lube and wraps his slippery hand around Alec’s cock, works it slow and steady, and Alec cries out again, not even trying to hold himself still this time.

Magnus drags his tongue roughly over Alec’s nipple again and again while he works Alec’s cock, slow but unrelenting. He loves every sound, every involuntary movement. Alec’s writhing under him, moaning and panting and begging, and Magnus can’t _wait_ to see him come.

Oh _fuck_! Alec's not sure if he said that aloud, but he doesn't care, because _fuck_ , that feels good. He thought the first time Magnus was touching his dick like this was amazing, but somehow, it's more now. It's like Magnus knows the exact pressure, the way he loves that twist on the upstroke. That, paired with the added sensation of Magnus' tongue working over his nipple is making it so fucking hard to hold back. He feels his orgasm approaching. How is he so turned on again so quickly? A long, drawn-out moan, equal parts pleasure and frustration, is wrenched from his body as his muscles tense. _Not yet_ , he tells himself, trying to hold on just a moment longer.

Magnus feels the tension in Alec’s body underneath him, the trembling in his limbs, hears him trying to calm his breathing. He grins. Alec’s trying to hold on, huh? This just got _fun_. He keeps the pressure constant on Alec’s cock but increases the speed of his hand, the metal of his rings clattering against each other because his hand is moving so fast. As he does that, he bites down on Alec’s sensitive nipple. It’s not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to sting, enough - hopefully - to tip him over the edge.

And that's it. The sting of Magnus' teeth shatters the last shreds of Alec's control. He grunts, his hips moving in uncoordinated jerks as he thrusts into Magnus' fist. He grits his teeth as the sensation builds and builds until he’s spilling over his stomach and Magnus' hand for the second time. Magnus just keeps working him, touching him, and it's so good it almost hurts.

Magnus watches in awe as Alec comes. He’s so fucking _gorgeous_ like this, his whole body moving helplessly as he’s swept away by the pleasure. Magnus works him through it, gradually slowing and gentling his strokes, mindful of how sensitive Alec gets after he comes. Finally, Alec relaxes, the length of his body spread out before Magnus. He looks soft and open and unspeakably beautiful, and Magnus is speechless for a long moment.

Then Magnus catches sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. Only years of experience keep him from turning his head to locate the source. _Raphael,_ he realises, only now remembering there’s a greater purpose to what they’re doing. Magnus can’t forget himself like this. He has to do better going forward. Stay focused. Professional. He looks down at Alec, unable to help from smiling at the sight of him. _What shall I do with you next?_ he wonders to himself.

Then, Alexander surprises him, as he is wont to do. He moves, sudden and unexpected, sitting up and launching himself at Magnus. Caught off guard by the movement, Magnus falls onto the sofa. And suddenly, Alexander’s on top of him, kissing him hard and deep. Magnus moans. _Fuck_ , this is good. And then, Alexander’s hand is on his dick, those beautiful long fingers wrapping around him, and Magnus can’t think anymore.

Now that Alec's need for release has been sated, he’s driven by a keen desire to make Magnus feel as amazing as Alec just did. Alec’s come is a sticky mess cooling on his stomach, but he doesn't give a fuck. Now that his head has cleared a bit, Alec suddenly realises he's come twice, whilst Magnus is still hard and leaking, and that just won't do. Alec believes in equal opportunities in all things, orgasms included.

Alec gropes around for the lube, unwilling to stop kissing Magnus in order to find it, his fingers finally closing around the bottle.

With slick fingers, he takes Magnus' thick cock in hand as their tongues wrestle with each other. No distractions this time. He's not stopping until he's pushed Magnus over the edge… and maybe not even then.

Alec feels the weight of Magnus’ dick in his palm, and it feels like the heat of it seeps into Alec, warmth spreading everywhere. Alec breaks their kiss and draws back. He wants to watch Magnus' face, wants to see each minute change in his expression as Alec brings him pleasure, wants to learn what he enjoys most.

Magnus is lost in sensation, his whole body shuddering from _finally_ having some stimulation on his aching cock. He barely notices when Alec pulls away, just whines and chases Alec’s lips instinctively even though he’s too far gone to be able to kiss back properly. Then Alec’s swiping a thumb over the head of his cock, his other hand drifting down to his perineum, massaging his prostate externally with firm little circles. Magnus throws his head back, crying out as his eyes slide closed. There’s nothing in the world except Alexander’s hands on him.

Magnus can vaguely hear that he’s moaning, babbling something about how good it feels. Then Alexander runs his thumb over the leaking slit in the head of Magnus’ cock again, and Magnus cries out. “ _Fuck!_ ” He’s close. Between the warm up session and Alexander’s orgasms, he’s been on the edge for what feels like forever.

Alec is captivated by the long line of Magnus' neck as his head falls back, and if Alec had a free hand, he'd stroke his fingers over that expanse of skin. The sounds coming from Magnus' throat are beyond satisfying. It's unbelievable that Alec gets to see this, let alone that he gets to be the _cause_ of it. He's almost heady with the control he has over Magnus' body in this moment.

 _You like that?_ Alec thinks, as Magnus keens. The words are in his mouth, ready to tease Magnus, but he catches a movement out of the corner of his eye - Raphael and the camera - and he's suddenly reminded that this is a job. But Magnus said he wanted genuine, right? He said Alec should immerse himself in this, and so Alec just gives in to what he wants.

"Does that feel good?" Alec asks, a hint of pride in his voice. He speeds up his movements as he strokes Magnus' dick. He knows that Magnus likes it when he brushes his thumb over the head, so he keeps doing that on every stroke, keeps varying the pressure and speed to find which ones coax the prettiest sounds out of Magnus.

He finds the perfect pace: a firm grip with medium speed, constant movement, and plenty of stimulation to the sensitive head. It has Magnus crying out with every stroke at first, but then his cries subside into a constant stream of moans and desperate whimpers as he tosses his head from side to side, whole body in motion as he squirms against the sofa. Alec’s fascinated by this, the idea that sometimes, when it gets so good he can’t handle it, Magnus goes quieter, becomes this panting mess. It’s just a handjob, but... Alec thinks he might already be addicted to this man.

Alec can’t get over how fucking _gorgeous_ Magnus is. He’s making these unreal noises, quiet and broken, fragments of words escaping him like he can’t even speak right now... and it’s all because of _Alec_. For a split second, Alec wonders if Magnus is just that good of an actor, but he dismisses it immediately as Magnus lets out a quiet inarticulate cry when Alec twists his wrist on the next upstroke, the muscles of his abdomen tensing and releasing, his quivering thighs falling even more open to give Alec access. No one’s _that_ good of an actor.

Magnus is close. Alec knows it, can feel it building in the air, reads it in every line of Magnus’ body, and redoubles his efforts, working his cock just a little faster and massaging his perineum.

Magnus knows he can't last much longer with this level of stimulation, but it feels too incredible to get Alec to ease off a little. He's too far gone, too close to the edge to even contemplate it. Then Alec's hand moves a little faster, and Magnus feels his balls draw up. He shudders and moans, hovering on the precipice of his orgasm.

“I...” Magnus pants, reaching blindly for Alec. “Need... _more_...”

Alec grins, can’t resist teasing. “More _what_?”

Alec releases Magnus’ cock completely, ignoring his whine of protest, and moves up to kiss him, keeping it slow and deep despite the desperation he can practically _taste_ on Magnus’ lips. He takes his time, stealing Magnus’ breath away with the thorough intimacy of the kiss. He loves this, Magnus completely at his mercy. Begging. This... this is more than anything he ever imagined.

Magnus whimpers into the kiss. He was right _there_. He’d be mad at how much Alec seems to be enjoying this if he wasn’t too damn horny right now to think of anything but coming. He reaches out a shaking hand for his own cock. If Alec won’t do this, he sure as hell will.

Alec feels Magnus’ hand move and grins against Magnus’ lips. He pulls back, sits back on his heels, and intercepts Magnus’ hand just before he closes it around his aching cock.

“Oh no,” Alec says, knowing his smile will be clearly audible to Magnus even with his eyes closed. “If you want to come... you’ll have to _ask nicely_.”

Alec honestly doesn’t know where this is coming from. He hasn’t really done this before, always more than happy to give his partners as much pleasure as they can handle. But there’s something about Magnus... Everything’s just a tiny bit different with Magnus, maybe even a tiny bit _better_. For the first time, the lines between regular Alec and bedroom Alec feel like they’re blurring. He feels all the usual insecurities and fears but mixed in with them is this _confidence_ that builds with every second of seeing and hearing Magnus like this, of knowing _he_ did this to Magnus. Alec is _daring_ like never before, and he never wants to stop.

Magnus forces his eyes open, staring at Alec in disbelief. Fucking _hell_. How _dare_ he? Also... fucking hell, that is _hot_. He casts about for something - _anything_ \- he can say or do to make Alec let him _come_.

He looks at Alec, naked in more ways than one, and asks. “Please... _please_...” And then he cries out because Alec’s hand is on his cock again, stroking hard and fast, Alec’s grip almost too tight, his thumb drifting back down to press firmly against his perineum, everything combining to be good and too much and overwhelming and just _perfect_. Magnus’ mouth opens on a silent cry, body bowing up off the couch as he comes, painting them both with his release. He can’t breathe. It seems to go on forever, Alexander’s hands the only real thing in the universe.

Finally, Magnus flops helplessly back onto the sofa, unable to move. He feels like his entire body is tingling, pleasure still rolling through him in waves so tangible they’re practically visible. He twitches and jolts as Alexander continues to stroke his cock, gentle now, remembering - bless him - how to make it possible for Magnus to do this again. But right now, Magnus isn’t sure he can ever come again. Fucking _hell_. He draws in a deep gasping breath, his lungs screaming for air. He struggles, but manages to open his eyes, looking up at the cause of his devastation.

Alec thought Magnus was beautiful the first time he saw him. But like this - flushed and panting, those eyes boring into Alec's - Magnus is breathtaking **.** He keeps working Magnus' cock like they talked about. He wants to see Magnus come again… no. He _needs_ to see Magnus come again, needs it almost as much as his next breath.

Magnus begged, actually _begged_ just from Alec's hand. Alec can't get that one word, breathy and desperate, out of his mind. It just keeps endlessly playing on a loop. _Please_.

Magnus can’t stop staring at Alec. He’s so fucking gorgeous. Always, but especially now, with his hair tousled, his long, lean body covered in come, and that little smile on his face, pleased and proud and amazed like he can’t believe what he’s looking at. And he’s looking at _Magnus_.

Magnus finds himself wondering if anyone has ever looked at him like that before. It makes something ache inside of him, makes something reach out and yearn, something that he isn't yet ready to acknowledge. Instead, he slides off the sofa to kneel in front of Alec.

Alec is confused at first when Magnus suddenly moves to the floor, ringed fingers reaching to reposition him. It takes him too long to understand what Magnus wants, but once he does, he eagerly complies. He wants that beautiful mouth on his cock. He settles, seated on the couch, ass right at the edge. He leans back and admires the view. Magnus looks stunning, deliciously dishevelled, hair a mess, streaks of come on his chest. But it’s more than that. He’s looking at Alec’s cock hungrily, like there’s nothing more he wants in the world, and Alec doesn’t know if he’ll survive a blowjob from Magnus Bane.

Magnus doesn't take Alexander into his mouth straight away like he wants to. He remembers Alec's teasing and decides the situation warrants a little payback. Magnus starts just above Alec's knee, kissing and licking and nipping at the skin. He works his way across Alec's thigh, the muscles quivering beneath his mouth, spurring him on. He can see Alec's cock, fully hard, straining up away from Alec's body. Magnus watches as it jerks when he kisses over Alec's hip bone. Even after two orgasms, Magnus can't get over how responsive Alec still is.

Alec moans at Magnus’ actions, breathing faster already. “ _Tease_...” he groans. Magnus - the bastard - just grins at him and keeps going, nipping at the sensitive skin on his abdomen, pressing a kiss to his hip, licking his thigh... doing everything but what Alec wants him to do. Alec’s hips stutter up, searching for the wet heat _just_ out of reach.

 _Tease._ It takes one to know one, Magnus thinks. Alec's hips push upwards in a blatant demand, but Magnus isn't quite ready yet. He starts using his hands as well, following the trail of his mouth with soft brushes of his fingertips that Magnus knows are as much a torment as his lips.

Alec’s entire body is moving restlessly on instinct alone now, and the soft sounds of arousal falling from his lips make Magnus want to give in, take Alec into his mouth, and wring his orgasm from him. But at the same time, he wants this to be more than that. Maybe it's selfish or egotistical of him, but he really wants to give Alec the kind of orgasm that he’ll remember, one that sticks out among all others. So he keeps teasing, flattens out his tongue and drags it over Alec's hip, making him shudder all over.

Magnus can't remember the last time he had this much fun with a partner, on _or_ off screen. He's exhilarated by the way Alec moves under him, the way his breath catches when Magnus explores somewhere new. Alec's cock is leaking precome onto his abs, and Magnus wonders if it's built enough yet, if he's pushed Alexander far enough to finally give him what they both want. He decides to push it a little longer, see how much Alec can handle.

Alec's fingers flex as he searches for something that will anchor him, but when he finds himself grasping at at nothing, he balls them into fists at his side. Magnus is killing him, drawing it out far beyond anything Alec thought he could stand, and it's _amazing_.

" _Fuck_..." Alec groans as Magnus' mouth closes over his balls, sucking on them in turn, gentle and careful. He loves that - hell, he loves everything about this - but he fucking _loves_ the way it's not nearly enough to get him off, but instead adds to his arousal, making desire coil tighter and tighter inside of him.

Magnus is watching Alec, burning every second of this into his memory. He reaches for one of Alec’s hands and guides it in his hair.

“You can touch,” he murmurs, then goes back to sucking and licking at Alec’s balls, grinning as Alec reacts exactly as he’d hoped. Alec pushes his fingers deeper into Magnus' hair as Magnus keeps up this torrent of tormenting pleasure. Another hand goes to Magnus’ shoulder, fingers running back and forth across the broad expanse of smooth skin and powerful muscle.

Magnus hums his enjoyment at Alec's touch, then leans down and licks once across the head of Alec's cock, keeping his eyes fixed on Alec, smirking a little in anticipation of his reaction.

"Oh, _god_ ," Alec says, his hand tightening in Magnus' hair. His hips jerk upwards, chasing Magnus' mouth, trying to prolong that contact. He needs more of that, _infinitely_ more. He needs Magnus' mouth surrounding his cock, and he needs it right fucking _now_.

"I need..." Alec starts, but he trails off in a frustrated groan, unsure how to ask for what he wants.

Magnus grins and leans down, flattening his tongue and licking a wet stripe up the length of Alec’s cock. Just once. He smirks at Alec’s hoarse cry and goes back to sucking Alec’s balls one at a time, alternating, keeping it gentle and not nearly enough.

Fucking hell. Magnus is going to kill him. He’s evil. Terrible. _Wicked._ And Alec wants that mouth on him more than he’s ever wanted anything.

" _Please_ ," Alec begs, too far gone to be embarrassed by his needy outcry. His fingers dig into the firm muscle of Magnus' shoulder, and his hips move restlessly. He’d thought he was turned on the first time Magnus made him come, thought so even more the second time. But this time, with the need building steadily, higher than he’d known it could, Alec knows his previous orgasms pale in significance to the desire now burning through him.

Magnus looks at Alec, taking in the desperation in every line of his body, the way he keeps forcing his fingers to loosen in Magnus’ hair when they tighten instinctively, and decides the time is right.

Alec _shouts_ , hoarse and surprised, body tensing as Magnus takes all of his dick in one swift movement. His fingers clench in Magnus’ hair, pulling sharply, and Magnus inhales harshly, moaning around Alec’s cock. Despite his nonfunctional brain, Alec’s eyes snap open, having a little difficulty focusing but needing to see this, to test his theory. He whimpers at the sight of Magnus, fucking gorgeous on his knees between Alec’s spread legs, lips stretched wide around Alec’s shaft, eyes fixed on Alec’s. It takes Alec a minute to remember what he wanted to do. Then, he tugs on Magnus' hair deliberately, not hard but not gentle either.

Magnus' eyes slide shut, and he moans again. It's louder this time, and Alec gets to watch it fall from Magnus’ lips, and it’s the best thing in the world. So... the answer to his question is _yes_ , Magnus _definitely_ likes having his hair pulled. And Alec definitely loves to pull it. Each time, those delicious sounds of Magnus' just reverberate along Alec's dick, and it's taking everything inside of him to just stay still, to not buck up further into Magnus' mouth. How can Magnus _still_ be teasing? Alec thought for _sure_ that, once he finally got that mouth on his cock, that would be it. But Magnus doesn't move or suck, just keeps holding Alec's cock in his mouth, making sinful noises.

Having his hands on Alexander had been fantastic, but having his mouth on that beautiful cock is so much _more_. Magnus repositions himself on his knees, stroking his hard cock once, twice, trying to relieve some of the pressure that builds and builds inside him just from this. Though, to be fair, he _has_ wanted his mouth on Alec’s cock since the first moment he saw it in the nude shots. And it’s even better than he imagined: long enough that he can feel it in his throat, thick enough that it spreads his lips wide, and the taste of it… Alexander is _addictive_.

Magnus can feel the tension in Alec, the way he's holding himself back, and he doesn't want that. For this one moment, he wants everything, wants all of Alec. He sucks once, gently, and relishes the sharp intake of breath from Alec. The way he says ' _fuck_ ', just barely audible. So he does it again, and again, trying to coax more from Alec, trying to push him past that last sliver of control.

Alec’s pulling Magnus’ hair again, tugging firmly each time Magnus sucks. He can’t hold back anymore, lost in the wet heat of that magical mouth, his hips jerking upwards, beginning to move with abandon.

Alec's surprised when Magnus doesn't pull back or away, just allows Alec to take what he wants. But it's more than a simple want now. It's a burning need that urges him to take more and more and more. Fuck, he knew this was going to be good, but he never could have imagined just _how_ good.

Then he feels Magnus' hands run over his thighs, leisurely, until they reach his hips. Those hands, previously so gentle, press Alec’s hips down slowly but firmly until he’s completely pinned to the sofa. Magnus pulls back.

“None of that, now,” Magnus says with a smirk.

Alec tries to move, tries to push up against those fingers that grip his hips, but Magnus holds him in place with steady pressure. He groans. In frustration, at how turned on he is, how fucking needy he is, and how goddamned _hot_ Magnus’ show of strength is. Alec tugs at Magnus' hair again, a little more insistent this time, overwhelmed and bordering on desperate.

Magnus sits there for a moment, watching Alec squirm, with a smirk on his face, then he leans up for a kiss, deep and intense, stealing the breath from Alec’s lungs. As he pulls back, he says softly, “Just let go. I’ve got you.” He settles back between Alec’s legs, swirling his tongue over the head of Alec’s cock before swallowing down his length in one movement.

There’s something freeing in surrendering control, in giving himself over entirely to pleasure. Other than that solo shoot when Magnus had directed Alec's actions, Alec's never experienced this, but right now? He hopes it never ends.

Then Magnus moves, the way Alec has been craving since this teasing began, and Alec can't think at all. All he can do is feel - feel the way Magnus' mouth and throat surround him, the way his tongue traces the underside of Alec’s dick as Magnus bobs his head up and down at a torturously slow pace. When Alec bucks up, searching for more, Magnus holds him down and gives him what he _needs_ , not what he wants. Alec’s head rests against the back of the couch, his mouth falling open as he pants and moans, his whole body trembling with sensation.

Magnus loves this, loves the weight of Alexander in his mouth, the sounds Alec’s making, the way he can’t catch his breath. Hell, Magnus loves everything about sex, but there's nothing quite like making his partner fall apart on his tongue. Fingers flex in Magnus' hair, and he wonders how long he can draw this out for Alec.

Alec's getting close, so fucking close, and all he wants to do is thrust up into Magnus' mouth, but he can't. He just has to lie there and take this torturous pace that Magnus has set. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. No one's ever held him down like this, just made him take it, and a part of Alec wants it to last forever. But he can feel his orgasm building, curling tighter and tighter with each bob of Magnus' head.

Alec forces his eyes to stay open even though the sight of Magnus taking him all the way down - so fucking deep - is just unravelling him faster. He moans louder as his skin tingles with pleasure. And then Magnus stops moving, nose against Alec’s abdomen, Alec’s cock held deep in his throat, and he swallows. Swallows and hums, working his throat around Alec’s cock, and the anticipation builds to a roar. Alec watches, eyes heavy lidded but fixed on Magnus. He struggles to find words to warn Magnus but can only let out a choked-off sound. Still, it’s enough.

Magnus pulls off, sitting back on his heels so there’s a clear view of that gorgeous cock, spit shiny and twitching with desperation. He wraps his hand around it and strokes hard and fast, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, grip firm. “Come for me, beautiful...” he murmurs, eyes on Alec’s. “ _Come_ for me...”

Magnus sees the exact moment Alec is about to come; his abs tense, his breath catches, and then his eyes glaze over. Alec doesn't close them though, just keeps them locked on Magnus. Magnus loves the way Alec keens and gasps for air, the way Alec’s body strains under his grip, hips jerking uncontrollably. Magnus slows his movements slightly, but keeps working Alec through it, drawing it out as long as he can.

Alexander is breathtaking like this. It’s not a surprise. Magnus has had the privilege of seeing and _making_ him come several times over now, but still. Alexander takes his breath away, the way he moves and responds, unselfconscious and unashamed, fully focused on the moment and the sensations overwhelming him. For a split second, Magnus pictures how he’d move, sound, _feel_ with Magnus’ cock inside of him, but it’s too much to imagine that right now. Not with all he has in front of him. Magnus looks away from Alec’s eyes at last, gaze drifting to Alec’s cock, the come on his hand, the mess on Alec’s abs.

Magnus releases Alec’s cock and stares at his hand for a moment before licking it clean, ignoring Alec’s groan. It isn’t enough. He can’t resist ducking down to take Alec’s cock in his mouth and sucking and licking it clean.  He keeps going until Alec’s cock is softening in his mouth, until the hand in his hair tightens in a silent plea, until Alexander is wordlessly telling him to stop. He’s regretful that he probably won’t be able to coax more orgasms from Alexander this shoot, but he grins in satisfaction at how deliciously destroyed Alexander looks right now.

Alec’s fingers tighten in his hair again, and Magnus moans, but they keep tugging. Alec looks at him, eyes wide and wanting, nearly desperate still, and Magnus understands. He crawls up Alec’s body to kiss him, settling in his lap. Alec wastes no time; he licks into Magnus’ mouth, groaning at the taste of his own come, devouring every last trace of it.

Magnus' body presses against Alec as they kiss, his hard dick brushing against Alec's overly sensitive one and making Alec whimper into Magnus' mouth. Alec runs his hands over Magnus' skin, over his shoulders, down the toned muscles of Magnus' back until his hands settle on Magnus' ass. Alec squeezes and urges him closer, his cock digging into Alec’s stomach. _Fuck_. He could come just like this if he let his hips move, let himself grind against those glorious abs. But no. This is about Alec. Alec gets to decide. Although those hands on his ass are fucking _distracting_.

Magnus kisses Alec back with the same intensity and wills himself to be patient. He doesn't have to wait long, though. A moment later, Alec is pushing up off the couch. With their mouths still locked together, Alec stands, hands cradling Magnus’ ass, then lowers Magnus into the soft cushions of the sofa with surprising care. There's nothing quite like being manhandled, and Magnus can't help imagining Alec holding him just like this, thrusting hard and deep inside of him... Magnus kisses back, hard and intense, before Alec pulls away, then settles onto his back, looking up at Alec and biting his lip in anticipation of whatever Alec has in mind.

Alec, still flushed and tingly from his own orgasm, looks down at Magnus. He looks thoroughly kissed, lips red and swollen with use, his chin smeared with saliva and come. Alec reaches out and brushes his thumb across those lips, that chin, to clean him up. It’s too much. Too vulnerable. The cameras shouldn’t get to see Magnus like this. _Only_... Alec stops himself. _Only me._ But he can’t think like that. Magnus isn’t his. He isn’t Magnus’. This is... a job. Just a job.

 _No, it’s so much more than that._ Determination flares bright in Alec’s chest. This is his opportunity to treat Magnus the way he deserves to be treated, to drive him out of his mind with pleasure. Alec runs his eyes over Magnus, considering his many options. His gaze snags on the gold piercings through Magnus’ nipples. _Yes_.

Alec trails his hand down Magnus' neck, over his collarbone, and down further still until he brushes his fingers lightly over one of Magnus' nipples. He keeps his eyes on Magnus' face, and he does it again, reveling in the way Magnus' lips part and he struggles to suck in a breath.

"Yeah?" Alec asks, as he gets a little bolder and smooths his  thumb over the bar, "Just like that?"

Magnus’ back arches, and Alec thinks he’s never seen anything as beautiful as this man. He reaches up with his other hand, gently touching the bars in tandem, keeps his caresses light, not wanting to hurt Magnus. And if it feels like teasing, well. So much the better.

Magnus thought Alec's touches were heavenly in the warm-up, but this time it's even more so. This time he gets to just lie back and enjoy the way Alec is exploring his body, the way he keeps testing and teasing, and Magnus thinks he probably had that coming after the way he just held Alec on edge. And yet… Magnus isn't quite used to the care that Alexander is showing, the gentleness of the moment, and he tries to remind himself this doesn't _mean_ anything.

It’s just Alexander’s inexperience, his nervousness, surely. Although... he doesn’t _seem_ nervous, just... determined. And something else. Something a bit like reverence, but Magnus can’t make sense of that. Magnus needs to stop analysing things and just react. Fortunately, that’s not hard. It’s getting incredibly difficult to think about anything other than those gentle fingers on his nipples, slowly but surely working him into a frenzy.

But _fuck,_ this would be easier if it was just quick, if Alec just took what he wanted. Magnus closes his eyes as Alec continues, tries to drown in the sensation. And then, Alec increases the pressure, and Magnus swears he feels that in his dick, lying hard and neglected against his abs. He's tempted to just reach for it and finish this, but Alec... he can't do that to Alec. Plus, if last time is any indication, Alec won’t _let_ him.

Magnus looks impatient but not in the fun way, not in the way he’s aiming for, so Alec changes tactics and moves to where his eyes are drawn next - Magnus’ navel. Alec loves everything about the way Magnus adorns his body. It seems so right for him. He presses kiss after kiss to the depression, takes the piercing in his mouth, nips and sucks at the skin around it, careful not to leave any marks. Then he moves a hand to touch Magnus’ tattoo, fingers brushing over it before leaning down to kiss the lines on Magnus’ skin, trace them with his tongue. It’s _beautiful_ , just like everything else about Magnus, and it’s a symbol of all he’s been through, a past that’s evidently full of heartache and trouble. But Magnus is here now, strong and smart and successful, and Alec wants to worship every bit of that design that symbolises how far he’s come. So he does, with his mouth and his hands, kissing and licking and caressing.

 _It's almost too much,_ Magnus thinks, as Alec makes an exploration of Magnus' body with only his hands and mouth. How can such tiny gentle touches be so overwhelming? Alec’s touches feel more _caring_ than sexual, and Magnus doesn’t know how to handle that.

It feels like Alexander is taking him apart piece by piece, and Magnus wonders if, when this is all over, he'll be able to put himself back together again. He feels _wrecked_ , and not just from the lust surging through him but also from the emotional connection he's currently feeling. But that can't be right, so he tries to focus on the sensation of the touches instead of the meaning he keeps conjuring for them.

Because he must be imagining things. Right? He has to be. It can’t be... whatever this feels like. Like caring. Like connection. Like... feelings. It just can’t.

Alec’s hands move up to Magnus’ nipples again, and he half hopes this alone will push him over the edge untouched. It would put an end to this sweet torture, but he doesn’t want to come until he gets Alexander's mouth on his cock.

Alec feels the need and tension thrumming through Magnus’ body, but he’s not quite ready yet. He wants his mouth on that thick cock, but he hasn’t driven Magnus out of his mind yet. It’s not _enough_.

He moves up Magnus’ body, runs his tongue over first one nipple, then the next. He settles in to pay them the attention they deserve, using his lips and tongue to gently play with the barbell through one while his fingers toy with the other. He wants to make this harder, faster, wants Magnus to scream with the pleasure of it, wants to see him come from this alone, but... this is about Magnus, not him. So that will have to wait for another time. _God_ , he hopes there‘ll be a next time.

Magnus' hips thrust upwards each time Alec's fingers play with the bar through his nipple, each time that tongue twists over the other. He pushes his cock up, and for a split second, it brushes against Alec’s skin. The sensation has him throwing his head back in pleasure and he doesn't think to hold his moan back. Magnus' hands come to rest on Alec's shoulders, and he has to hold himself back from pressing Alec lower.

Alec grins. “You like that, huh?” he teases, holding himself steady where he is in case Magnus does try to push him down. “But I’m not going anywhere until I’m... _satisfied_...” He’s gentle but firmer now, daring to tug gently at the bars, using his teeth just a little.

Magnus' fingers dig into the firm muscle of Alec's shoulders as those teeth gently tug at the bar; he swears he feels an answering tug in his cock. _Like that?_ He fucking loves it, almost as much as he loves the confidence in Alexander's words. But he hopes Alexander's satisfied soon, because that tongue, those lips, those teeth are the most exquisite agony.

Alec doesn’t let up, and Magnus loses himself in the feeling. The gentle touches and tugs on his nipples were pleasurable enough on their own, before Alexander decided to focus on them, but now, time ceases to have meaning as Magnus gets lost in this. The sensation keeps building and building as his sensitivity increases, until he can’t form words, until he can’t even keep his eyes open, until his body is in constant motion, pulling away from how much it is and simultaneously pushing up into that wicked mouth for more. _Alec..._ He bites back the desire to moan Alec’s name. Again. _God_ , what is this man _doing_ to him? He’s never had this much trouble remembering the rules in all his years as a performer. He holds the name inside but can’t hold back a wordless groan of encouragement.

Alec grins the whole time, eyes fixed hungrily on Magnus. Watching Magnus fall apart like this is all he ever wanted, and it’s so much more than he could have imagined. He teases a little longer because Magnus is making the most delightful noises, and Alec’s only human, after all. Then, he moves down Magnus’ body, careful not to touch his cock, and lays between his legs. Magnus spreads his thighs wide, making room for him. Magnus’ body is laid out for him, practically trembling with want. Alec has to take a deep breath to be able to continue, awash with emotions he can’t let himself think about right now.

Then he turns his attention to Magnus’ cock. He knew it was beautiful, but he’s struck by that knowledge all over again. It’s a nice length, not as long as Alec’s but still a nice length, plenty long enough to be felt deep inside. It’s girthy, thick in a way that makes Alec _want_ all over. It’s so fucking hard right now, stands tall and proud, precome gathering on the head, droplets moving slowly down the head to pool on Magnus’ stomach. Alec _yearns_ to have it inside him. _Someday. Maybe. If I’m lucky,_ he thinks. And then he has to touch, can’t hold back anymore. He leans down and noses at Magnus’ balls, breathing in the scent of him. He moves up to Magnus’ cock, his tongue darting out. He groans at the taste of precome and _Magnus_. He‘s always loved giving head, but this... he’s never wanted a cock in his mouth this much, and he can already tell this is going to be fantastic in new ways. Can already tell this is a cock worthy of his worship.

Magnus' groan mingles with Alec's at that quick lick over the head of his cock, and Magnus tenses in anticipation. _This is it_ , he thinks. _Finally_. But Alec doesn't take him into his mouth like Magnus craves. Instead, he simply licks over and around the head again and again, and it's maddeningly wonderful. Magnus jerks and gasps as clever fingers wrap around the base of his cock, holding him steady as Alec presses open-mouthed kisses along the shaft, his tongue darting out each time, and Magnus _has_ to see this.

Magnus forces his eyes open, inhaling sharply as his eyes focus on Alec. Alec looks completely absorbed in what he’s doing, a kind of reverence on his face, and it’s too much. Magnus can’t handle it, but he can’t look away either. He also can’t deny the effect it has on him, the way his whole body responds to Alec’s attentions as he licks and kisses his way up and down his shaft, occasionally rubbing his face against Magnus’ cock like he loves the feel of it. The sight takes Magnus’ breath away. Alec caresses every inch of Magnus' cock several times over, and all Magnus can do is watch.

Then Alec looks up. Their gazes lock as Alec finally takes Magnus' cock into his mouth. Magnus forces his eyes to stay open as that wet heat surrounds him, but Alec's slide shut, breaking the connection. Alec hollows his cheeks and sucks, ripping a moan from Magnus. All this anticipation, and it's _still_ better than he could have imagined.

Alec looks like he’s having a religious experience, eyes shut, those sumptuous lips stretched wide... all from sucking Magnus’ cock. It’s so genuine, so honest and real. Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone enjoy giving a blowjob this much.

“You were _made_ for this,” Magnus breathes, awestruck. “You _love_ this...” Alec nods. His eyes open for just a moment, dark and intense, thin hazel rings around blown pupils, and Magnus immediately knows it’s intentional. Alec’s letting him see how deeply this affects him, and it takes Magnus’ breath away.

Alec fucking _loves_ sucking cock. Always has. And this... fuck, he loves this cock, loves the way Magnus reacts to his mouth. His cock is so thick that Alec can feel the strain in his jaws. He loves the stretch of his lips, loves feeling like it takes _effort_ to accommodate Magnus. Loves the thought that he’ll feel this tomorrow.

Alec slowly takes a little more of Magnus' dick into his mouth, moaning at the heavy weight on his tongue, before pulling back. As he begins to find a rhythm, he moves his hands to Magnus' thighs, spreading them wider so he can sink lower. Alec loves this **,** but he wants to make _Magnus_ love this, wants him incoherent and wild, focused solely on his pleasure.

He wants Magnus deep in his throat, but he makes himself be patient, takes that lovely cock slowly, one inch at a time, until there’s no more to take, his lips stretched wide around the base of Magnus’ cock, and Alec hums in satisfaction.

Magnus gasps when Alec’s lips close around the base of his cock, hand tightening in Alec’s hair. His hips are shifting in tiny movements that he can’t control despite his efforts, but there's nowhere to go, not when Alec is taking him completely like this. Alec's thumbs rub gentle circles into the skin of Magnus' thighs, then he bobs his head up and down, letting Magnus’ cock almost slip out of his mouth before he takes it all again, slow but steady.

Magnus feels _everything_ like this, the wet heat of Alec’s mouth, the slide of his tongue, the vibration of the little contented noise he’s making. He pants and writhes on the couch, head falling back. He refuses to let his eyes shut, though, needing to see this. He forces his grip on Alec's hair to loosen, afraid of hurting him, and instead runs trembling fingers through the strands. He bites back the desire to chant Alexander's name over and over, to give the gift of his pleasure to the man who's causing it, the man who so clearly wants it. He cups Alec's cheek with his free hand, feeling the way he moves up and down, feeling the way his mouth is full of Magnus' cock. It's so _much_.

"So _beautiful_ ," Magnus whispers, the word paling in comparison to the sight of Alexander like this, flushed and pleased and gorgeous, all long limbs and dark eyes, like something out of a Renaissance painting. It won't take long like this, Magnus knows. He's been desperate and wanting for so long. Now that he finally has Alexander's fantastic mouth on him, even this slow pace has him right on the edge.

" _Fuck_ ," he moans. "So fucking _close_..."

Alec opens his eyes. Everything's a little hazy with how good he feels right now, the satisfaction and relaxation from his own orgasms heightened by the sound and feel and taste of this. Alec was lost in the moment, but now that he's paying attention, he can see it's true. Magnus is trembling, his whole body shuddering as he gets closer and closer. Even though this was always Alec's goal, he can't help but feel a wave of pride wash over him as he looks at Magnus. He did this. _He_ did.

Alec takes Magnus' cock deep in his throat, working his tongue against the shaft. He pulls back, presses his tongue firmly to the sensitive spot under the head, and makes slow circular motions. Magnus cries out and bucks his hips up into Alec’s mouth, and Alec thinks, _Yes, just like this..._

Until he sees movement over Magnus' shoulder, and it shocks him back to the present, makes him more aware of the situation. This is a shoot, and as much as he wants to swallow Magnus' cock to the root and make Magnus come down his throat, they're supposed to make sure these things are visible. This is for the camera, after all, no matter how much he's forgotten about that in the thrill of actually touching and being touched by Magnus.

He'll have to content himself with seeing Magnus come. He pulls off, unable to help the whine of disappointment that escapes him when that lovely cock slips out of his mouth, but it's nothing compared to Magnus' agonised cry at the lack of stimulation. Instinctively, Alec runs his thumbs over Magnus' thighs again, hoping the gesture will calm him.

"I've got you," he tells Magnus, voice rough but reassuring.

Then Alec turns his attention back to Magnus' cock, licking his lips at the sight of it, hard and leaking and shiny with spit. _God_ , it's gorgeous. Maybe someday, if he's lucky, he'll do just _this_ for as long as he wants. Make Magnus come over and over and over again on his tongue. Swallow as much as he wants. But today... his eyes flick up to Magnus, reading the desperation in every line of his body, the way his eyes burn with it. Right now, Magnus deserves the release he's been waiting for. Alec can't resist leaning in to lick across the head one more time, lapping up the precome that's gathered there in the last few seconds. Then, he wraps his hand around it and starts stroking Magnus.

Magnus cries out when Alec touches him, strokes him, but then his sounds die down. He's quieter again, making sounds that might be words, might be Alec's name, but they're nothing more than babbles and gibberish between the pants and the moans and the half-swallowed whimpers. It only takes one stroke, two, and then he's right back there on the brink.

“ _Alexander!_ ” The name is wrenched from Magnus' throat before he can stop himself, ringing out loud and clear as his orgasm roars through him, taking him by surprise. He comes and comes, his body overcome with pleasure after the slow, torturous teasing. He's wracked by it, breath stolen from his lungs, muscles tensing and releasing. It goes on and on, and when it passes, Magnus is exhausted and wrung out, every part of him relaxed, tingling with satisfaction down to his toes. He wants to tell Alec to come up here so Magnus can kiss him, but he can't breathe, much less speak.

Alec is utterly convinced there is nothing in the world more beautiful than this man experiencing pleasure. He'd thought he was prepared from the warm-up session and the previous orgasms, but he'd been wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing Magnus like this, for hearing his own name on Magnus’ lips. And now... he thinks he might be ruined for other men. Because this thing between them, the call and response of their bodies, the way they can communicate without words... this is addicting. This is magnetic. This is _everything_ , and Alec doesn't think he'll ever get enough.

He stares back at Magnus, full of wonder and pride. He wants to give Magnus a minute, but he can't. He needs to kiss him too badly to wait. He crawls up Magnus' body and hovers above him for a moment, breath hitching at the sight of Magnus like this, worn out by how good Alec made him feel. Alec. _He_ did this. He's never been more proud of anything in his life. And then Magnus lifts his chin. It's clear how much effort it takes and knowing Magnus wants to kiss him _that_ badly? It takes Alec's breath away. He leans down and presses his lips to Magnus', gentle and soft, full of everything he's feeling. Magnus moans into his mouth, lips moulding to his, and Alec... Alec wants to kiss this man forever.

But he can't. That's not what this is. This is a job. At least that's what the voice in his head is telling him. Alec tells the voice in his head to shut up and go away because it's his _job_ to kiss this man, and he's damn well going to do it properly. He lowers himself onto his forearms, sighing when their bodies press together and Magnus' arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He kisses Magnus deeper, opening his mouth in invitation.

Magnus gets lost in the slide of their lips. He licks into Alec's mouth, tangling their tongues together. It's deep but slow and so, so intimate. It's _perfect_ , having Alexander like this, pressed up against him, kissing him until he can't remember which way is up while the echoes of pleasure still travel through his body. He never wants to stop.

Then, Magnus catches a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eyes. Raphael. _Dammit._ They need to wrap this up. He has no idea how long they’ve been shooting, but they certainly have enough footage by now. He kisses Alexander a little longer, a little deeper because he can’t bear to stop quite yet. Then he breaks the kiss and pulls back, glorying in the way Alexander’s eyes can’t quite focus on him, the way Alexander’s lips chase after his, the whine of discontent that escapes him.

Magnus takes a deep breath, eyes still fixed on Alexander, and says, “Cut.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec: Where Do We Go From Here?  
> Magnus: Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All our thanks to our fabulous beta [la_muerta](http://la-muerta.tumblr.com/)! Read their fantastic fics [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)
> 
> Updates will still be sporadic as life is crazy for both of us. Thank you for your patience!

Alec pulls the robe around himself and watches as Magnus takes a few minutes to speak to Raphael. His head is still full of Magnus. Magnus' smooth, beautiful skin. Magnus' sinfully tempting lips. Magnus' torturous fingertips. He tries to rein himself in. It's glaringly obvious to him now, as he looks at the camera, that this was supposed to just be a job. For a while there he got lost in Magnus, and though Alec feels more unsure about it now than in the moment, he thinks Magnus was right there with him.

 _Alexander!_ That hoarse cry still echoes in Alec's ears. That has to mean something, right?

He’s staring at Magnus, and he really shouldn’t be, so he tears his eyes away. Instead, he looks around, unsure what to do. Does he leave now? Wait to be dismissed? He’s lost in thought and startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Magnus, wearing his own robe. Alec stares at him for a moment, marvelling that, even sweaty and dishevelled, he’s just as beautiful as ever.

Magnus' hair is sticking up at odd angles. _Alec_ did that - when he ran his fingers through those strands, when he tugged that hair while Magnus was swallowing around his cock. _Shit_. His cock twitches with interest, and if he hadn't already come three times, he'd be half-hard right now. He needs to stop thinking like this, but how do performers manage to just switch off the emotion after the camera stops rolling?

Alec forces himself to focus on Magnus’ face, trying not to get lost in memories and ideas. He can do this. He can be professional about the fact that he just had this man’s cock in his mouth, just heard this man cry out his name in pleasure. He now knows what Magnus looks and feels and tastes like when he comes. But sure. He can be professional. No problem.

"How are you doing? Okay?" Magnus asks. Throughout his conversation with Raphael, he’d kept an eye on Alexander, and he's noticed the nervousness seep back in. How can this man, who took Magnus apart so completely a few minutes ago, now look so uncertain? He misses the Alec who told him to 'ask nicely', the Alec who wouldn't move on until he got what he wanted.

Alec nods. “Yes, I’m fine.” He looks okay, not freaked out or anything, but Magnus still doesn’t feel like ‘fine’ is the right word.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Alexander?” he asks, taking a seat next to Alec, careful to leave some distance between them.

It's not unusual for first time performers to find the transition from on-screen back to the everyday a little difficult. Magnus wants to help Alec with that, if he'll let him. He can almost hear the cogs turning as Alec sits silently.

Magnus waits.

"Talk to me?" He asks after a minute, keeping his voice gentle.

Alec looks down at his hands. He’s still not sure he should say anything, but this is _Magnus_ , after all. Magnus, who’s answered his every question patiently, who’s set him at ease, who’s made sure he knows his consent matters.

He hesitates for a moment, then the words tumble out. “How, uh, how do you do this and stay professional? I... feel kind of weird just, like, shaking your hand and leaving now...”

Magnus wants to reach out and place a comforting hand to Alec's arm or knee, but given Alec's last statement, that may not be the best idea.

"Years of practice," Magnus says. "Everything you’re feeling right now is perfectly normal, Alexander."

Alec looks down, and Magnus wishes he could somehow just... make this easier for him. Alexander seems like such a _good_ person, and this industry isn’t easy on good people.

Porn isn't a job for just anyone, especially _this_ kind of porn. When there's genuine attraction, it’s hard to keep feelings from developing, which is why compartmentalisation is a skill Magnus picked up early in his career. Although Alexander has a way of bleeding over into other aspects of his life, so perhaps Magnus isn't the best person to give advice on that topic.

"What happens now?" Alec asks, and Magnus wishes Alec would look at him instead of the hands clutched in his lap.

"Alexander," Magnus says gently. "Are you alright? I know that shoot was kind of intense."

 _Intense._ The word doesn't do justice to what Alec just experienced. And now Magnus is talking to him in this soft voice, checking if he's okay, and it just feels like too much.

"I'm... okay," Alec says, though he feels far from it. He feels ecstatic at what just happened, at getting to see Magnus come and getting to be the reason for it. But he's coming down from that high and being brutally reminded that this is just a job.

Alec takes a deep breath and gives Magnus the best smile he can manage. "I'm fine," he says, hoping it sounds convincing this time. He can unravel the tangled knot of feelings in his gut later.

Alec stands and looks down at Magnus, still just as beautiful as when they started. Even more, in fact, because Alec knows that, under that robe, he's covered in their come. And that thought probably shouldn't be hot at all, much less right now when he's so wiped from the shoot that he can barely see straight, but it is. Everything about Magnus is hot. That's just the way it is. And Alec wants him. _God_ , he wants Magnus. That's the sad fact of it. Alec's done his first porn shoot and fallen hard for his costar. Which has _got_ to be, like, the most cliché thing ever…

Alec sighs to himself and sticks out a hand. He grins wryly in recognition of his words earlier, but Magnus doesn't laugh at him. He just smiles and shakes Alec's hand.

"Until next time, Alexander," Magnus says, and Alec nearly stumbles when he remembers he has to do this again. He _gets_ to do this again. So... sure, maybe he can't _have_ Magnus fucking Bane, pornstar and entrepreneur - can't date him and fuck him and kiss him - because why would Magnus want _him_? But that doesn't mean he can't _really_ enjoy his job right now. Alec's shoulders straighten, and there's a spring in his step as he walks out the door and down the hall to the showers.

-

Magnus is trying to work. He's _really_ trying to work, but he’s been staring blankly at his screen for the past twenty minutes. He may have given Alexander the impression that years of practice have taught him how to do shoots and then right go back to emails and paperwork, switching gears with ease, but he has to admit that he's struggling with that today.

His lips still remember the soft heat of Alexander's mouth pressed against them, and he's lost count of the number of times he's caught himself running his fingers across them, chasing the last remnants of sensation.

A notification pops up in the bottom right corner of his screen. He clicks on it. _Softcore Shoot: Magnus/Archer. Studio 5. Thursday at 10am._ He sighs. It’s hopeless. He won’t be able to think of anything else, so he decides to leave the office for lunch.

He just needs some air, some space so that he can quiet his brain for a while, so that he can think of something other than Alexander Lightwood. It's no use though. He forgot about the ice cream place, and he can't help but pause for a moment as he's passing it. _I didn't ask what Alec's favourite flavour was,_ he thinks with a pang of regret.

Magnus picks up some lunch and eats it on a park bench. He can’t stop thinking about Alec. He’d thought his Alexander problem was bad before, but he’d been wrong. Because now he _knows_. Knows how Alec looks with a cock in his mouth. Knows how beautiful he is when he comes. Knows how good it feels to have Alec’s hands on him. And everything he knows just makes Magnus want to do it all over again. And now he’ll get to, in just a few days. He’s desperately, dreadfully excited, but that only worries him more. He shouldn’t care so much. He’s a professional, dammit. He should be able to have sex on camera with a beautiful costar without getting hung up on them. But he’s beginning to admit to himself that he’s not very objective where Alexander is concerned. Not very objective at all.

Instead of trying to fight his mind, he makes a deal with himself. For the time it takes him to finish his lunch, he can give all his attention to Alec, but once he's done, that's it. He really needs to focus on finalising this deal with Luke today.

Magnus savours his sandwich, losing himself in the memory of Alec under him, on top of him, Alec’s cock in his mouth, Alec’s mouth on his cock. He dreams about the next time, about what could be someday, about how Alec would react to being fingered. Would he beg for more? He imagines how that gorgeous cock would feel inside him, how Alec might look at him while he rode Alec, how well Alec would fuck him, how hard he’d come... and before he knows it, his phone is buzzing. He’s been gone well over an hour, and Ragnor is cursing at him over the phone because he’s late for their meeting. He sighs, throws away his food wrapper, and heads back to the office. _Time to get back to work,_ he tells himself sternly. His allotted Alexander time is over.

"Afternoon, biscuit," Magnus greets Clary as he passes her desk.

She looks up, smiles, and says, "Hey. You probably saw, but I scheduled in another shoot for you with Alec."

She's not helping him compartmentalise.

"I saw, thanks."

"Also, Luke's agent called while you were out. She left this number and asked you to call back." Clary stretches out a hand with a scrap of paper. "She said it was urgent."

Magnus takes the paper and stares at it, a knot twisting in his gut. _Shit._ Urgent news at this stage of negotiations is probably not anything good.

“I’m going to have to take this. Can you let Ragnor know I’ll come find him once I’ve made this call?”

Magnus hurries into his office and calls Dot - the agent - back.

"Dot! It's Magnus-"

"Magnus, thank goodness. Listen, I need you out here ASAP."

"What? Why? I can't just... _leave_."

"Well, you have to, if you want this deal."

"What's going on?"

"There's this other production company pursuing Luke. ClaveXXX. They showed up a few weeks ago..."

Magnus does a quick search as Dot keeps talking. The company’s social media is full of pictures of Luke with their stars and various high-rollers. If that’s the game ClaveXXX is playing, trying to lure Luke away with the promise of a fancy lifestyle, Bane Productions won't be able to compete. But still... Magnus has to try. What he knows of Luke tells him Luke's a down-to-earth man of integrity who takes his job seriously, cares about his costars, and could have chemistry with a brick wall. Bane Productions needs Luke's fame. On paper, it's as simple as that, but there's a lot more to it. Magnus can feel it in his gut - the certainty that Luke belongs at Bane Productions - and his gut is never wrong about these things.

Magnus doesn't allow his annoyance at only just hearing about this affect his judgment. He pulls up his calendar, trying to reorganise his schedule while he listens to Dot. How quickly can he get out there? And how long will he need to stay? That's the bigger issue of the two. He's unsure how much of his time he needs to clear. This could take one day or five, but he figures it's best to clear as much time as he's able. He's got some interviews scheduled, but he can hand them over to Ragnor. They're in contract negotiations with two other potential stars, but the contracts are with Cat and he doesn't expect to have them back until the beginning of next week. So at least he only has this contract to worry about. Ragnor can probably pick up the few shoots he's down to direct, and if not, he'll just have to reschedule.

Then his eyes catch on Thursday - _Softcore Shoot: Magnus/Archer._

Magnus sighs and wonders if postponing it is for the best. He can't deny that he's disappointed with the prospect of having to wait to get his hands on Alec again, and that's kind of the problem. Somehow that professional approach he's always prided himself on falters around Alexander.

As Dot takes a breath, Magnus cuts in, his mind made up. "There’s a red eye landing at LAX at 1:35am your time. I’ll be on it.”

First, Magnus texts Ragnor to explain and postpone their meeting. Next, he makes the necessary arrangements for his trip, and then there’s only one thing left: rescheduling Alexander’s shoot. He could hand this off to Clary, but he wants to handle this himself, wants to explain and offer Alexander some alternatives. Everything else is done so now, he has no excuse not to do it. He looks up Alexander’s number, takes a deep breath, and dials it.

-

Alec slumps down into the sofa. It's the first chance he's had to just sit and think and relax since he left Bane Productions this morning. He keeps seeing and hearing flashes of their shoot earlier - Magnus’ body bowed in pleasure, Magnus’ moans and cries - and it’s made being in public a bit... inconvenient.

But sitting here now, his assignment handed in, groceries bought and put away, laundry in progress, Alec has nothing to distract his mind, no excuse _not_ to think about it. And he can't help but be excited about the fact that in two days he can see and hear Magnus in person again.

His phone rings, and he looks down at it, heart jolting in his chest when he sees the number for Bane Productions. He doesn’t know what to expect, but he picks up. His voice is hesitant as he says, “Hello?”

“Alexander...” Alec loses a moment or two in his astonishment and delight at hearing Magnus’ voice. Not only that, but it’s Magnus’ voice saying his name, just like he’s been dreaming about.

Magnus is talking, and Alec has no idea what he’s been saying. He takes a deep breath. “Sorry, Magnus, I missed that. Can you repeat it?”

“No problem.” Magnus’ voice is smooth and beautiful without a hint of impatience. This time, Alec forces himself to pay attention to the words he’s saying, not just the way he sounds. “Unfortunately, I’ve been called to LA unexpectedly. That means I won’t be able to make the shoot on Thursday. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” says Alec. “Umm... that’s okay.” _It’s not okay,_ Alec thinks. It’s very much not okay, both because he desperately wants to see Magnus again and because he’s running out of time.

"We can organise for you to shoot with someone else if you'd like?" Magnus offers. It's a courtesy, standard Bane Productions procedure, and Magnus hates the words even as he says them.

Alec's "No" is instantaneous and full of conviction and Magnus shouldn't be pleased at that, but he finds that he is.

"No," Alec says again. "Um... How long will you be gone? Can we... could we change the date?"

Magnus can't be certain because he's not face-to-face with Alexander, but there's a quality to Alec's voice, an anxious energy that seems to speak to something more than just annoyance or inconvenience.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be in LA." Magnus considers how much time he'll need. He’ll probably have to stay in LA all week, maybe into the weekend. "But we can reschedule for next week because I’ll definitely be back by then.”

Alec takes a deep breath, then another, trying to calm the rising panic. His carefully calculated plan is falling to pieces before his eyes.

“That’s not enough time,” he says, then berates himself for his stupidity; that won’t make any sense to Magnus. “I have a deadline to meet.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asks, his voice gentle, as though he knows already that this will be difficult for Alec. And before Alec knows what’s happening, he’s spilling the whole story: the circumstances of his application, the countdown to his deadline, how he hasn’t been able to find another job despite his efforts.

“How much do you need?” Magnus asks, matter of fact but kind.

“Five grand,” says Alec with a gulp. “But I’ve gotten almost $950 together, plus there’s today’s shoot.”

“I believe your payments are processing,” Magnus says. “Let me check... Yes. They’ve processed and gone out from our end, so they should be in your account within the next business day or two.”

“Payments?” Alec asks. “I only did one shoot.”

“True, but we’d already decided to give you a bonus for your solo shoot, since it was good enough to be posted,” Magnus explains.

“...Oh,” Alec says, relief washing over him. “Wow, thank you... how much...?”

Magnus doesn’t make him fumble his way through the words, which Alec is grateful for. “Five hundred.”

That's incredibly generous but still not enough, Alec realises. That’s two thousand in pending payments and another fifteen hundred for the softcore shoot next week, but then what? He'll be pushing it close to the deadline to come up with the rest, and he has no clue how. He thought he'd be able to get two more shoots in before the money was due, but now, with Magnus out of town, it's looking more and more unlikely he'll be able to graduate this year.

At the same time, Magnus is doing his own calculations, and given Alec's silence, he gathers they've both come to the same conclusion. He feels for Alec, he really does, and he tries to figure out a way he can get Alec the money he needs.

"We could do back-to-back shoots when I'm back," Magnus suggests. "Two days in a row?"

Magnus hasn't checked the schedule to make sure if it's possible, but he'll make it happen. Somehow.

"That week's..." Alec starts. "I've only got one day free that week - Tuesday. Every other day is jam-packed with seminars and extra lectures."

Magnus sighs. He doesn’t know how to fix this, how to make this work for Alexander.

There’s a pause. Alec’s voice is tentative as he says, “We could do hardcore? Instead of two softcore shoots? Because hardcore’s two thousand, right?”

“Yes,” Magnus confirms. “Will that get you what you need?”

Alec is quiet for a moment, probably doing some mental math. “I’ll be a little short, but close enough. I’ll make it up somehow. No big deal.”

Having been in some tight spots himself, Magnus has an idea of the kinds of corners Alec might cut to find the money he needs - skipping a few meals comes to mind - and he thinks that it’s very much a big deal, but he keeps that to himself. There's a more pressing question he needs the answer to.

"Is that something you _want_ to do, Alexander?" he asks. He hates that they're doing this over the phone, that he can't see the look on Alec's face when he asks these questions.

"Yes," Alec says immediately. "I... want you to fuck me."

Magnus brain short circuits. He's considered the tantalising noises Alec would make as Magnus worked fingers inside him, as Magnus stimulated Alec's prostate. He's not proud of it, but he's fantasised about teasing Alec until he begs, about pushing past that first tight ring of muscle, about seeing and hearing Alec take someone deep inside him for the first time.

The _first_ time. Right.

"No, Alexander," Magnus regretfully says, remembering that Alec hasn't done this before. He takes a deep breath. "That's... We're not going to do that."

“What?” Alec says, sounding bewildered. “But you just said...”

Magnus sighs. “That’s not what I meant. We can definitely do a hardcore shoot if that’s something you’re comfortable with. I just meant… your first time bottoming should not be in front of a camera, Alexander. I won’t permit that.”

It’s not something Magnus has encountered much, but anytime it’s come up in the past, he’s had the same policy. Everyone deserves the opportunity to explore these things on their own. First times don’t belong on screen. If a new performer was adamant about bottoming on-screen their first time, Magnus _might_ consider it if their costar was willing. But in this case, he’s not just the owner of the company, he’s the other person in the scene. And as such, he absolutely refuses to take Alec’s anal virginity in front of a camera.

And, where Alexander is concerned… If Magnus ever has the privilege of being a part of Alec’s first time bottoming, he wants it to just be the two of them. No cameras, no witnesses. Just them and the moment.

Alec’s silent for a long minute, fighting off a wave of disappointment even though he knows Magnus is being very considerate. He bites back the words that rise to his tongue unbidden. _Okay, how about you fuck me off camera, then?_ Bedroom Alec has no place in this conversation. “Well, then… what do you suggest?” Alec asks.

Magnus is quiet for a minute. _Do I really have to spell this out for you?_

“Well,” he says, “a hardcore shoot will mean penetration. Anal sex. If you’re comfortable topping, I’m happy to bottom.”

Alec knows it’s the only logical option if he’s not the one bottoming, but still. His mind goes blank for a moment, then he’s assaulted by a film reel of possibilities. He gulps. “I, uh. Yeah. That’s… that’s good. I can… I can do that.”

The phone call doesn't last much longer after that, just enough for them to work out a time for the shoot.

"I'll finalise the details with Clary," Magnus explains. "She'll email to confirm."

"Great."

There's a moment of silence. Nothing left to discuss but neither ready for the call to be over. Magnus speaks first. "I'll see you, Alexander," he says. He needs every possible minute he's got. There are clothes to pack, a plane to catch. He needs to research the hell out of this ClaveXXX and formulate a plan to convince Luke that Bane Productions is where he wants to be, where he should be.

“Yeah,” says Alec. “I hope your trip goes well. See you.” There’s another lingering moment.

Magnus’ voice is gentle as he says, “Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus hangs up and forces himself to get up. He has to go home and pack. He has a flight to catch.

-

Alec stares at his phone screen for a few minutes after Magnus hangs up, suddenly realising his battery’s running low. He heads into his bedroom for his charger. As he’s reaching for it, he notices an envelope propped up on his pillow. He sighs. _Izzy._  
  
He picks up the card and notices it was hiding a box of condoms. _Super BIG BOY_ is written across the front of the box in bright bold yellow letters, accompanied - mystifyingly - by a picture of a horse. Alec shakes his and opens the envelope. The card he pulls out says, ‘Congratulations on Your New Job!’ in metallic gold, surrounded by colourful confetti. Below the printed words, Isabelle’s distinctive, spiky, bold hand adds, ‘As a Porn Star!’  
  
Inside, she’s written:

_Dear BIG brother,_

_You did it! you're a pornstar! I’ve never been prouder. Congratulations on your first shoot. Also, now your dick is officially a gift to the world, so remember to wrap it up!_

_Love you!_  
  
She’s signed it with a kiss. Mac’s Ruby Woo, no doubt. It’s her favourite. Alec smiles and shakes his head.

Did he really do a porn shoot today? It's still feeling a little like a dream, to be honest, but it's only been a few hours since he had his lips wrapped around Magnus' deliciously thick cock. His mouth waters at the thought of it, instantly craving the opportunity to do it again. He can't deny that he's a little disappointed that Magnus is out of town and he's going to have to wait, but he gets to fuck Magnus. Alec was serious when he suggested Magnus fuck him. He's been thinking about it since that limit session, possibly even before then. He can't help but wonder what it would feel like to have something thicker than his fingers stretching him open.

The front door bangs open, drawing Alec out of his fantasy.

"You home, Alec?" Isabelle calls.

“In here,” he says. If Izzy remembered enough to buy him the card and everything, he might as well get the interrogation out of the way. There’s no way out but through.

Izzy breezes in and perches on his bed, making herself comfortable. “ _So?_ ” she urges.

"So... um. I did the shoot," Alec tells her. What's he supposed to say? That Magnus gave him three toe curling orgasms? That he can still feel the ache is his jaw from pushing Magnus to the edge using his mouth? Is there some kind of etiquette for discussing his porn job with his sister? Alec doubts it. Although he's pretty sure that even if there was she'd throw it out the window.

"I need details, Alec," Isabelle implores. "What was it like? Was it hot? I bet it was hot."

Alec flushes. "Yeah, it was hot. _Really_ hot." He doesn't know what else to say, so he doesn't say anything else.

Isabelle waits, toe tapping. When he doesn't speak, she bursts out, "Come _on,_ Alec!"

Alec groans. "Izzy!" he protests. "This is... it's _weird_ to talk about this stuff with you!"

She doesn't budge. "Okay, then, who are you going to talk to about this?"

He shrugs. There isn't anyone else, and she knows it. Aside from one-night stands and his siblings, he doesn't have too much going on in the way of a social life.

"That's what I thought." Isabelle looks at him expectantly. "Spill."

"Magnus..." Alec tries to think of a way to describe how fucking amazing Magnus is, not just his body or the way he used it, but _who_ he is. "Magnus was... he's a professional, you know. He knew what he was doing.... Made me at ease."

"Mmhmm," Isabelle approves, urging him on.

"It was easier than the first time. When it was just me. I think... maybe because I had him to focus on. And Magnus is... very distracting,” Alec says, grinning a bit at the memory. He sobers up a minute later. “He made me forget... about it being a shoot. It felt... real.”

Isabelle looks at him, understanding in her eyes. “And you wanted it to be,” she says softly.

Alec can’t deny it, not now, not even to himself. “Yes,” he whispers, looking away.

"Are you going to keep doing them? The shoots?" Isabelle asks, and Alec's thankful that she doesn't push him further on how he feels about Magnus. It _had_ felt real. It still kind of does. Despite the lighting and the camera, even though he was getting paid for it, he'd wanted Magnus. And even more than that, Alec had wanted to give Magnus pleasure.

"We... scheduled another one," Alec admits. With a rueful smile, he adds, "Have to pay for college somehow.” He was trying to be funny, but neither of them laughs. If anything, Isabelle looks concerned.

"You do want to do this, Alec... right?"

“Yeah,” he says without hesitating. And it’s the truth. Both because he _can_ actually do this - the porn thing - and because he’ll take any excuse to be close to Magnus. Even if, as he’s now realising, he wants to have sex with Magnus for real, wants to try that weird ice cream flavour with him, wants... even more than that (including all _kinds_ of things he can’t let himself think about right now), when it comes down to it, he’s unwilling to give up the connection to Magnus that the shoots allow. He wants to see Magnus’ face while he fucks him, wants to feel Magnus’ cock inside him... although, having seen it, it’s so damn thick he’d probably have to train a while to be able to take it all. And isn’t _that_ a thought… What was he thinking about again? Oh, right. “I want to,” he says, not voicing the rest of the swirling thoughts in his head. “I really do.”

“But, Alec…” Isabelle starts. “You know that if you don’t want to do this, we’ll find another way.”

Alec loves his sister. He knows she’d give him everything she has to keep him from having to do something like this under duress. But short of selling her possessions or taking the food from her own mouth, she’s given him everything she can. And he can’t ask more of her. He won’t. What’s more, he doesn’t need to.

“I know. I want to do this, Iz.”

She doesn’t seem initially convinced, and she opens her mouth to protest before pressing her lips back together in a pout. Alec watches as a look settles on her face, part mischief, part intrigue.

“Will you keep doing the shoots after you’ve got the money you need?”

Alec stares at Isabelle for a moment. He's been so focused on the looming deadline that he hasn't given a thought to the future. "I... I don't know," he says finally. "I haven't really thought about that." He thinks some more. "Maybe? I guess that partly depends on how the next one goes." The next one. The one where he gets to fuck Magnus... he's pretty sure the next shoot's going to be the best sex of his entire life, if the last one is any indication. And, well, it's _Magnus._ If it wasn't for his confusing and inconvenient feelings for Magnus, this job would be the perfect solution to all his money troubles. But if this is the way he gets to have Magnus, he's not about to give up that chance.

"What are you doing for that one?" Isabelle asks, pulling Alec out of his reverie.

"Um..." Alec's unsure how to say it. He just doesn't feel comfortable telling Izzy that he's going to fuck Magnus. He's not sure he can say the words and keep the excitement from his voice. He knows what she's like, she'll jump on any little thing and he's still trying to figure out what all this means. Hell, if it means anything at all.

He looks for some other way to say it. Magnus' formal tone from their limit session comes to mind, and while Alec might have found it incredibly hot for Magnus to use all those professional terms, he can't bring himself to say anal sex to his sister. It was weird enough when they filled out that limit form together.

"It'll be a hardcore shoot," he settles on, and he's got no idea if that means anything to her, but he just prays that she doesn't want to go into more detail right now... or ever.

“Okay.” Isabelle nods. “No theme or roleplaying?” She sounds a little disappointed, and Alec can’t help but laugh.

“You want me to be in one of those, like, plumber videos? Or the ones where people are cheating on someone else?” He teases.

“Oh _god_ no,” says Isabelle with a grimace. “Just seems like Magnus would have a lot of fun with costumes.”

Alec snorts. “He probably would.” Alec shakes off the half-formed ideas and images that flood his mind and makes to leave the room. "I'm making enchiladas for dinner. Did Jace say whether he'd be home?" he asks, hoping to distract Izzy and himself from porn shoots and Magnus.

Isabelle stands and follows him as he moves into the kitchen. "He didn't say he wouldn't be. Want me to call him?"

"Please," Alec replies and as Isabelle leaves to make the call, he commends himself on a successful distraction.

-

Magnus stows his carryon and sits down. It's business class, for a change, the only seat available at such notice and exorbitantly expensive, of course, because that's just how these things go. Still, it'll be worth it if they can get Luke on board.

As soon as they're in the air, he pulls out his laptop, ready to take advantage of this unusual luxury and start researching ClaveXXX, his rival bidders for Luke's contract. He’s heard of them, of course. Still, he always does his homework. Research is invaluable when you're in the thick of it, providing leverage and insight. More than once, his meticulous preparation has given him the edge he needed to come out ahead in a negotiation.

So, Magnus is in full research focus mode when he opens his laptop. But of course, because the universe loves to fuck with him, the first thing in his inbox is an email from Clary confirming the new date for Alexander's next shoot. And just like that, his concentration's shot.

He remembers what it was to have Alexander's mouth wrapped around his cock, how Alec took him apart so completely he forgot his own rules. He wants Alec to push him to that edge again with that mouth, have him panting and moaning and coming all over his stomach. Maybe then Alec would work him through the aftershocks, keep stroking him to make sure he can go again, all the while using those long fingers to open Magnus up for his cock. Or maybe Magnus will get to see that 'take control' attitude from Alexander again - maybe he'd want to draw it out, keep Magnus on edge, not letting him come until Alec’s buried deep inside him.

Magnus' cock stirs with interest at the swirl of ideas in his mind, and he's thankful for the table that helps to cover his indiscretion. God, he's half considering going to the bathroom and just jerking off in there. Perhaps he'd be able to work if he did.

Magnus shakes his head. He doesn't have time for this. He somehow finds the strength to put the alluring Alexander out of his mind and focus. He's able to learn a fair amount about ClaveXXX on the flight, and what he learns isn't comforting. Their CEO, Freeman Form is a sordid character, manipulating and bribing his way into getting what he wants. Martin Constantin, their Chief Communications Officer, is just as bad, supporting Freeman in all his endeavours, his press releases manipulative and misleading and full of empty words.

Magnus is no stranger to companies like this. He’s worked for more than he cares to remember. ClaveXXX and their ilk are what gave Magnus the drive and desire to start Bane Productions. He'd always enjoyed shooting porn when he was in control of it, but unfortunately, a lot of his former career had been dictated by bigwigs like Form and Constantin, who didn’t give a damn about anything apart from the bottom line, including their performers.

Magnus tries to decide on the angle he wants to play, on the best way to approach Luke regarding this company. He wants Luke to understand that Bane Productions is different. He thought he'd gotten that across to Luke in their earlier communications, but if Luke's considering signing with ClaveXXX, then he must not have.

The plane ride passes quickly. They land only a few minutes late, at around 1:40am, and then he’s just another weary traveller making his way through the crowds to the baggage claim. He grabs his bag and walks out, standing there looking around in a bit of a daze when he hears someone calling his name. He turns and sees a woman coming toward him with a lovely smile. This must be Dot, Luke’s agent and Magnus’ ally in this battle.

"You made it!" she says, then shakes her head at herself. "Where are my manners?” She holds out a hand. “Dot. It's great to finally meet in person."

Magnus smiles warmly and shakes her hand. They've had long phone conversations and endless email exchanges. They’ve talked so much that it’s hard to believe they haven’t been face to face before now.

"Happy to be here," Magnus tells her, and despite the last-minute nature of the trip, he is. "It sounded urgent on the phone."

“It is,” Dot admitted, her face going serious. “ClaveXXX are really going after Luke. He feels really uncomfortable about the whole thing, but they’re relentless.”

Magnus doesn't mind a little healthy competition between production companies, but making a potential employee uncomfortable is taking things a step too far. There's a fine line between convincing someone to join your company and harassment. Thankfully, Magnus has always been on the right side of that line. But the more he learns about ClaveXXX, the more underhanded their whole business seems.

"Well I'm here to help however I can," he tells Dot. "Can I speak to Luke? Can you set up a meeting for me?"

Dot shakes her head. "There isn't a free slot until Thursday. Although... there's this event tomorrow he's attending-” She glances at her watch. “Well, tonight, I guess,” she says with a laugh. “So that might be a possibility?"

Magnus would prefer to speak to Luke one-on-one to get the truth about what's happening here, but he'll take what he can get.

They've reached Dot's car, and the lights flash as it unlocks. Magnus stows his luggage in the trunk, opens his door, and then just looks at Dot over the roof of the car.

"So, tell me, what's got Luke so uncomfortable?"

Dot nods to him and they get in the car. She turns to him and hesitates. "It's hard to explain. Nothing actionable, of course, but he feels like... they're giving him vague, veiled threats. Acting as though he owes them something because they've pursued him. Which he doesn't, of course, but he's concerned nonetheless."

Magnus stares at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she says, face grim as she backs out of the parking space. "You see why I needed you here."

"Of course," says Magnus. "We're going to get him out of this, Dot. Whether or not he wants to sign. I promise you I'll do everything I can to make sure he's okay and out of their grasp."

She stops in the middle of the parking lot and takes a deep breath. He can suddenly see the stress in her, the tension in her shoulders, the dark circles under her eyes. Magnus wonders how long this has been going on, then decides it doesn't matter. They're going to put a stop to it here and now.

"I'll drop you at the hotel. It's late, you'll want to sleep. But I could give you more details in the morning?" Dot suggests.

Magnus is inclined to say 'fuck it' to sleep, but he realises that he'll need his wits about him to deal with ClaveXXX. It's probably best to rest and look at the details with fresh eyes in the morning.

Magnus nods. "Okay, tomorrow it is."

-

Magnus forces himself to go to bed despite wanting to do more research, prepare better. He needs to be at his best for this fight, and he's at his best when he's rested. After a few hours' sleep and a rejuvenating shower, he meets up with Dot for a war meeting over brunch. They formulate a battle plan that has them grinning with satisfaction.

-

Magnus looks around with a broad smile. It's been a while since he's been at an event like this, big and flashy, full of porn industry notables, specifically designed to show off a company's money and influence. Honestly, they were never really his scene back in the day, but it's different now. _He's_ different now, established in his own right, happy in his work and personal life, not to mention more comfortable in his own skin than he ever has been before.

He adjusts the cuffs of his slim-fitting two-piece maroon suit. He kept it simple for tonight but refused to conform to the unspoken rule of conventional suit colours for men. He lived that life once. Never again.

He smiles, very satisfied with his choice. The slim-fitting pants hug his legs and ass while the double-breasted jacket gives the look a bit of retro quirkiness and the black shirt, tie, and shoes keep it from being too over the top. The whole thing is elegant and classy but unmistakably him, just like the chain adorning his hand and the cuff on his ear, just like the silver pocket square, just like the way he cuffed the pants to show off his ankles, just like the shimmering shadow and flawless wings setting off his eyes.

The room is filled with people he recognises and some he doesn't, but he hasn't yet spotted the one person he came here for - Luke Garroway. Requisite fancy cocktail in hand, Magnus moves through the room with Dot under the guise of making the appropriate social rounds. He knows that anyone observing him will see a cool, collected man, but on the inside, he's jittery with nerves and anticipation and the need to act.

Then, he spots Luke in the corner. He's having an animated discussion with a woman, but her back is to Magnus, so he can't work out who it is. Part of him wants to just march right over there, but Magnus understands how the game is played. He subtly inclines his head in Luke's direction, and Dot casually glances over.

She lets out a quiet sound of disgust. "She's been chasing Luke for _weeks,_ " she says under her breath. "Keeps telling him how great they'd be together on-screen, trying to convince him to give ClaveXXX a chance. Whatever they're offering her, it's working. She's _highly_ motivated."

Magnus nods to show he's heard and meanders across the room on his own for a closer look. He stops to grab a canape and keeps watching out of the corner of his eye. The woman with Luke turns, and Magnus barely manages to hold in his gasp. _Camille._ Of course. Of _fucking_ course. He should've been prepared for this. But he wasn't. He's suddenly immensely glad he's mostly hidden from view by an ostentatious flower arrangement. He'll need a minute to figure out how to handle this new information. He pulls out his phone and shoots Dot a quick text: _911\. Back hallway._

Magnus makes his way to the hallway in question and paces back and forth as he waits for Dot, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he tries to figure out what to do. "Magnus, what is it?" He looks up in relief as Dot comes towards him.

" _Camille_ ," Magnus says. He can't say anything more for a minute, can’t even stand to have her name in his mouth, rage surging through him. After everything she’s done… to see her _here_ , working against him... A thought hits him. Does she know Magnus is trying to sign Luke? Of course she fucking knows, no doubt that's why she's involved. She's always made it clear that she intended to ruin Magnus.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Dot asks.

No, he’s really not. He's so far from okay that he's not even sure what okay looks like anymore, but he came here for a reason. And he’s not going to let Camille get in the way of that.

"Sorry," Magnus says as he manages to find some composure. "Camille being here caught me off guard. She and I have... history."

"Oh," says Dot, caught off guard. Then she puts the pieces together. "Oh _shit_..."

Magnus smiles wryly. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Uh... _everyone_ heard about that," Dot says. "Camille was on quite the smear campaign."

"Yeah. She got me blacklisted. But that was the least of it. Really did a number on me. In a way, making it so I couldn't work was the best thing she ever did for me. It forced me to get out and to figure out my own way, which got me to where I am now."

Dot puts a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "Are you okay? We can leave."

Magnus looks at her incredulously. "Are you kidding? We can't let Camille win! We have to take her _down!_ "

Dot gives him a smile, like she’d known all along that would be his reaction. Like she’d expected nothing less. And just like that, Magnus knows he can face her, knows he _must_ , not just for Luke but for himself too. He takes a few breaths, then offers his arm to Dot. "Ready to do this?" he asks, giving her a determined smile.

She threads her arm through his. "Definitely!"

Magnus steps back into the room a different man. He stands taller and moves with confidence as they approach Camille and Luke. Luke sees them first, his eyes flickering with surprised recognition, clearly not expecting to see Magnus here. The expression on Luke’s face has Camille turning to look. It feels like it happens in slow motion, the way her body twists, the silky material of her dress bunching at the waist with the movement. But all too soon, her eyes are on him, and Magnus wills himself not to falter, not to show even a hint of a weakness.

He keeps walking, Dot's arm in his a reassuring reminder of what they're here to do. When they reach Camille and Luke, he lets go of Dot's arm and holds out a hand to Luke.

"Magnus Bane," he says, with an easy grin. "We meet at last."

Luke smiles back, a bit startled, but grasps his hand firmly and shakes it. "A pleasure, Magnus. I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Magnus releases Luke's hand and steps back. He shrugs nonchalantly. "I heard you had other suitors. Had to come make my case." It comes out sounding light and amused, just the way he intended, and the laugh that follows it is genuine. The others join in. Well, Dot and Luke do. Camille… does not look amused.

Magnus turns to Camille and gives her a nod. "Camille. So, it's _you_ they've got on the hunt."

Camille gives him a smile, all carmine lips and too many teeth. "What are you doing here, Magnus?" she asks sweetly. Dangerously. "This is a Clave party, and I'm _certain_ you weren't on the guest list."

Magnus beams at her. "Why, the lovely Dorothea was planning on attending alone, can you imagine?! Naturally, I offered my services."

"I'll bet you did," Camille sneers.

Magnus takes a breath and raises his chin. He can do this. He's more than a match for her. "Now, now, Camille," he says with a smile just a touch too wide. "Your claws are showing."

He can tell she wrestles with herself, barely holding back the words she really wants to say to him.

"Why don't we catch up by the bar?" Camille suggests. "I remember how much you enjoy a drink... or three… and I'm sure Luke doesn't want to hear old _friends_ reminisce."

 _Friends_. Now that would almost be comical if he wasn't seething with rage. And that drink comment… he’d be outraged if that wasn’t Camille all over.

"As much as that sounds… delightful, it wasn't _you_ who I came to talk to." Magnus turns his attention back to Luke, dismissing Camille. "I was hoping I could have a few minutes of your time."

Luke looks from one to the other, clearly confused by what's happening. Camille doesn't explain, just storms off. Magnus gives Luke an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. We have... history."

Luke gives him a smile. "Unpleasant, by the look of it."

Magnus laughs. "You could say that. Do you have a minute?"

Luke looks torn. "I actually need to speak to someone. I've been trying to get away from _her_ for almost thirty minutes."

Magnus waves a hand. "No problem. Do what you need to, Rex." He winks.

Luke laughs. "I've never liked that name."

Magnus knows the feeling. Rocky Long was never his favourite either, but Rex Steel is at least a little better.

"Well, if you succumb to my considerable charms, you can have your pick of names," he says with a grin. Luke smiles and opens his mouth to speak, then his eyes fall on someone over Magnus' shoulder, and he makes a quick getaway.

Dot looks as well and gives Magnus a wry smile. "Ready to run defense?" she asks.

Magnus squares his shoulders and turns. "Born ready," he says, chuckling a bit at the cheesy line.

Camille’s coming towards them with her arm through that of a man Magnus hasn’t met.

"Freeman Form," Dot supplies. Magnus nods, recognising him from his ClaveXXX research.

Freeman somehow looks exactly like the CEO of a porn production company, like he couldn’t possibly be anything else. He’s middle-aged, his hairline receding, the hair he has left plastered to his head in a sweaty mess. He takes a drag from a cigarette and blows the smoke out into the room. Magnus is almost certain this is a non-smoking venue, and the man's gall just adds to Magnus' instant dislike. Magnus knows he's being petty when he notes that Freeman’s suit is off the rack, but he enjoys snarking to himself about it anyway.

Magnus immediately notes that Camille's clinging to Freeman in a way that looks submissive and flirtatious but actually allows her to steer the man wherever she wishes.

 _Typical Camille,_ he thinks. _She never changes._

Magnus straightens up. This is what he’s been waiting for, the chance to look his competition in the eye. Freeman probably won’t even consider him a threat, but Magnus has known a thousand men who carry that aura of sleaze. Freeman doesn’t intimidate him.

He stands shoulder to shoulder with Dot, blocking the duo's path and hopefully, giving Luke a clean getaway. Magnus bumps Dot's shoulder gently with his own and sees her smile out of the corner of his eye. When Camille and Freeman approach, Magnus steps forward slightly to intercept them, offering Freeman his hand.

"Magnus Bane," he says with a charming grin. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Form. I've heard so much about you."

Magnus sees recognition dawn on Freeman's face, quickly replaced by a plastered-on quizzical look.

"Magnum Bane? Sorry, I can't say I've heard of you. Camille?" he asks, turning to her.

So, they're going to play it like that, are they? Deny that he's ever heard of Magnus even as he tries to poach the big-name star Magnus is negotiating with. Well, Magnus doesn't need to feign ignorance to beat Freeman at his own game.

"It's Magnus," Magnus corrects before Camille can speak. "Owner of Bane Productions. Camille and I... used to work together."

Freeman suddenly points a finger directly at Magnus. "Rocky Long... yes, yes. I knew there was something slightly familiar about you."

Magnus’ smile doesn’t falter, even though he hates that name with a passion. “I’m surprised you recognise me fully clothed,” he says with a laugh.

Freeman harrumphs and looks uncomfortable, which is highly amusing but not great for the flow of conversation, which comes to a screeching halt. Thankfully, Dot pipes up.

“So, Mr. Form, I’ve been hearing _such_ good things about your latest productions. Please, tell me _all_ about them...” She takes Freeman’s other arm and neatly tugs him away from the astonished Camille, who rounds on Magnus.

“You are _not_ going to ruin this for me!” she whispers furiously.

"Ruin what, Camille?" Magnus says innocently. "I didn't realise there was something to ruin."

"You know exactly what you're doing!” Camille’s voice is a sibilant hiss, full of acid and venom. Her eyes narrow. “I destroyed you once… don't think I won't do it again…"

"That was when I still thought you had some dregs of humanity. Now, I know better." Magnus' anger from earlier is starting to creep back in, and that's not the point here. He wants to know what she's got going on with Freeman and how she's involved with Luke. "Whatever you're trying to get out of Form, be prepared to be disappointed."

"You really think Luke's really going to sign with _Bane Productions_ over the opportunity to work with _me_?"

Magnus sees the people closest to them glancing their way, and it helps him get his emotions a bit more under control. He's spent the years since he split from Camille building up his reputation, and he won't allow her (or his anger) to undo his hard work.

He takes a breath to calm himself. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to see.” He holds out a hand to Camille. “May the best person win.” Not, of course, that Luke is a prize to be won, but it's the most neutral and sportsmanlike thing Magnus can come up with right now that still expresses his refusal to back down. Everything else running through his head is rife with profanity and demands to be yelled.

Camille looks from his face to his hand and back again suspiciously, as if looking for a trick.

"I'll even play fair," he says with a grin, as if it's a great concession he's making for her sake instead of the only way he operates.

Camille’s nose wrinkles in that way he used to think was cute. Now, all he can see is that she looks like she's just gotten dog shit on her Louboutins. She looks around, dismissing him without a word. She doesn't seem to find what she's looking for, so it would appear Luke's made his escape. Well, if Luke's gotten away, then Magnus’ work here is done. He doesn't wait to hear Camille’s snide comeback. Instead, he nods, turns on his heel, and leaves. Despite the tingles of nerves, the pounding of his heart, and the clamminess of his palms, Magnus realises he's never been the first to walk away before. And it's damn satisfying.

-

Magnus doesn’t set an alarm before bed, hoping to sleep in a bit, but he's surprised when he wakes to find the sun streaming through the gap in the curtains. He stretches and rolls over to look at the clock - 9:13. He can't even remember the last time he slept past eight. He should get up, shower, go for breakfast, but he indulges in just lying there for a few minutes. When it gets to 9:30, he gets up and takes a quick shower.

Magnus chooses pancakes for breakfast, figuring that he's entitled to a little comfort food after the evening he had. His mind wants to go back there, but he doesn't want to dwell on it, on _her_. That's what she wants, to get under his skin, and he's not going to give her the satisfaction.

Instead, he watches the people surrounding him.

There's a couple to his left, basking in the afterglow of morning sex, refusing to stop touching even to eat. Magnus can’t decide if it’s cute or sickening. Possibly both.

A businessman sits across from him, drinking cup after cup of coffee, glasses perched on the end of his nose, completely focused on the crossword. He doesn’t seem to realise there’s a blob of jam on his tie, and Magnus itches to tell him.

Across the restaurant, a severe-looking older woman seems to be using knitting as a passive-aggressive means of avoiding the conversation her tablemates - presumably her sons since there’s a strong resemblance - are trying to have with her. Either that or she’s in extreme denial. Either way, it’s kind of amusing to watch the men exchange glances as if daring each other to try again.

To Magnus’ right, a little girl starts bouncing up and down in her seat, chattering excitedly to her mothers about their plans for the day. He smiles at the sight and the gasp she lets out when her waffles arrive. “Mama, Mommy, _look!_ ” she says, tugging her parents’ arms. “With _blueberries!_ ” One of her moms gets her situated, cutting up her waffles for her. The other mom glances up, catching Magnus watching them.

“She’s adorable,” he says with a warm smile. The woman smiles in acknowledgement and turns her attention back to her family.

Magnus lingers over his coffee and freshly-squeezed orange juice, enjoying the morning sunshine, then heads back to his room… and finds himself staring at the wall. Luke isn't free today and neither is Dot, so he's on his own. He doesn't really know anyone in LA, not anymore, at least not anyone he cares to be in touch with anymore, so he contemplates doing something touristy but settles on work for now. Work. A reliable distraction. Except, as he soon discovers, perhaps not the distraction he expects.

He has a few new emails. There’s one from Ragnor - probably just him grumbling about how long Magnus is going to be gone and how he has to do so much extra while Magnus is away - and a couple from Clary which seem to be follow-ups on administrative details for rescheduled appointments and such. But the one that catches his eye is from Raphael. It's the footage from the shoot with Alexander.

This time, there's no hesitation. He clicks on the message right away. He doesn't even read the email, just scrolls down to play the video, barely thinking to grab a pair of headphones as he expands the window to full screen.

In the video, Alec places a hand on his knee and leans in. Unconsciously, Magnus runs his fingers over the same spot. He can still remember what that felt like, how it had set his nerves alight with want. Magnus watches, entranced, as Alec stops a breath away from kissing him, and he can see the same hesitancy in Alec that he'd discerned in the moment. And then those lips are meeting his on-screen and Magnus licks his own lips. Fuck, Alec had tasted amazing, and they’d kissed and kissed until Magnus could hardly remember his own name.

Magnus' dick hardens in his pants, and he doesn't even bother to try to hold himself back when he reaches for the button. It's not the first video he's watched starring himself, but he doesn't make a habit of jerking off to shoots he's been in. Usually, once they're finished, Magnus puts them from his mind, watching them only with a professional’s eye. But in this, as in everything else, Alexander is different. Magnus’ whole body is reacting already, just from the desperate sounds Alec's making as they kiss on the screen.

Magnus has to stop touching himself several times while he's watching, not wanting to come until the video is over. As it turns out, he's a bit surprised by when the footage ends because... he was there. He _knows_ there was more. The video cuts off before Alec's blowjob, before his mind-blowing orgasm, before-

... _oh_.

Before he came so hard he couldn't hold back Alexander's name. That's why. It would've been bad enough if it'd been Alexander’s performer name, Archer. That's just... tacky and not done. But his _real_ name? Fuck. Of _course_ Raphael couldn't use that footage. And it's his fault. And he’s the professional! _Fuck._

The video's still good without the blowjob, but Magnus knows the addition of it would've made it fucking fantastic. He has to find some way to hold onto his control next time. Next time… when Alec's going to fuck him, going to stretch him wide, fill him so fucking full of that amazing cock… Ugh, what's he supposed to do now? Magnus is left stroking his aching cock and staring at the black screen. He was pacing himself for that final orgasm.

This time when he plays the video, he doesn't hold back, his hand moving quickly over his cock, twisting over the head, teasing the slit with his thumb. He comes with a groan as Alec reaches his first orgasm on screen. Still breathing hard, Magnus pauses the video and sits back, letting his mind wander.

If this shoot is any indication, they’ll make some fucking fantastic porn together as long as Magnus can keep himself under control. He doesn’t even remember Raph being around much during the shoot, but it’s all there. Every facial expression. Enough closeups to capture everything but not so many that it feels like they’re reduced to body parts. And their faces when they come... fuck. He’d known it felt amazing to shoot, but the footage is even better than he’d expected. Raph is a certifiable genius, and he’ll have to tell him so.

Magnus plays the video again, and the ending isn’t _bad_. Raph caught the way they’d kissed, full of fire and passion, after Magnus’ blowjob. But still... he wishes he could see the whole thing. He grabs a tissue and cleans up, then emails Alexander and forwards him the video, telling him it will probably go up on the site in the next day or so.

Magnus lounges on the couch, still enjoying the lingering good feelings from his orgasm, his mind drifting to their next shoot again. Alexander’s going to _fuck_ him. And... he can’t fucking _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Due to work (including big upcoming projects and a changing summer schedule), travel, time zones, and other commitments, we’re not sure when the next update will be, so we’d appreciate it if you would be patient and give us the time we need to create this story and make it as good as we can for you. Thank you for reading and for loving this story as much as we do! We appreciate you!


End file.
